Better Days Ahead
by Nis Simpson
Summary: Lorsque Klaus a été neutralisé,Elijah décide de reprende son corps en passant un marché avec Elena. Mais une fois en ville, il est trop tard: Klaus est au fond d'un lac et Rebekah a tué Elena, achevant sa transformation en vampire. Celle-ci devra gérer sa nouvelle nature,tandis que Caroline&Tyler fuiront le conseil et que Bonnie subira les conséquences de la magie. TVD saison 4.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Alors ceci est ma première fiction, donc j'aurais besoin d'avis sincère et constructifs pour savoir ce que je vaux en écriture****. J'ai beaucoup d'idée et je n'ai pas put tout mettre dans le résumé mais j****'essayerais de donner une intrigue à chaque personnage, même si certains auront plus d'importance que d'autres. Il y aura aussi de nouveaux méchants. Pour l'instant Klaus n'est pas présent mais je promet qu'il reviendra bientôt. **

**_Les personnages_: Elena Gilbert, Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett, Jeremy Gilbert, Caroline Forbes, Tyler Lockwood et Matt Donovan**

**Secondaires: Les originaux (Kol, Rebekah, Esther, Elijah et Klaus pour plus tard), Katherine Pierce, Meredith Fell, Abby Bennett Wilson, des personnages inventés et des come-back (fantômes ou autres)**

_**Les**** couples **_**: Delena, Stelena, Kennett, Statherine, Datherine, Forwood, Mabekah et peut-être d'autres.**

**Bien sur, TVD et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi et je ne touche pas d'argent, juste vos reviews. **

**Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture :D **

* * *

_**Chapitre 1: Prologue**  
_

_Maison des Gilbert_

Elena se tortilla dans son fauteuil, gênée d'être au centre de l'attention. Chaque visage tourné vers elle exprimait un sentiment différent. Tyler et Matt la regardait avec une compassion qui la mettait mal à l'aise, mais au moins il la regardait. Jeremy lui osait à peine croiser son regard. Un quart d'heure plus tôt, il avait dut l'inviter à entrer, dans la maison où ils avaient vécus ensemble pendant 16, et pourtant elle avait perçu une once d'hésitation dans sa voix. Bonnie elle pleurait silencieusement, regardant Elena comme on regarde un malade en phase terminal.

Caroline arriva dans la pièce et tendis une poche de sang à Elena.

-Tu dois boire ça.

-On peut faire ça plus tard ? Demanda Elena

-Pourquoi faire ? Répliqua vivement Caroline. Tu vas devoir en boire de toute façon.

Elle eut peur d'avoir réagit trop violement. Elle savait que son amie ne voulait pas être un vampire, et elle avait peur qu'elle décide de ne pas achever sa transformation, comme son père.

-Tu te sentiras mieux après. Assura-t-elle

Elena approcha sa main tremblante et pris la poche de sang. Rien que la vue du liquide rouge foncé fit monter un sentiment de désir en elle. Oubliant sa gêne, elle arracha le bouchon avec ses dents et vida la poche en poussant des gémissements de plaisir. Des veines apparurent sous ses yeux rouges.

-Excusez-moi. Fit Bonnie avant de quitter précipitamment la pièce, ne supportant plus de voir son amie ainsi.

Elle bouscula en sortant les frères Salvatore qui venaient de faire leur entrée.

-Elena, tu vas bien ?

-Oui ça va Stefan.

-Où est Klaus ? Demanda Tyler

-Au fond du lac, il ne risque pas de bouger. Dit Damon. Mais Rebekah et Kol sont revenue, il faudra les surveiller pendant qu'on est là.

Elena se tourna brusquement vers Damon

-Comment ça « pendant qu'on est là » ?

-Oh Elena j'ai oublié de te le dire ! S'exclama Caroline. Alaric nous a dénoncé au conseil, nos parents on été virés, il va falloir qu'on quitte la ville un moment.

-Quoi ?! Vous tous ?

-Stefan et moi on restera là le temps que tu t'habitue à ta nouvelle situation. Mais Barbie et Ken devront partir le plus vite possible. Ce sont encore des bébés vampires et leurs mamans ne peuvent plus les protéger.

Elena se tourna vers Caroline.

-Quand est-ce que vous reviendrez?

-Je ne sais pas, le temps que le conseil nous oublie j'imagine.

* * *

_Quelque part dans la forêt_

-Hey Jimmy, attend !

-Merde ! s'écria le dénommé Jimmy, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il fasse déjà nuit !

Jimmy devenait de plus en plus nerveux au fil des minutes. La forêt de Mystic Falls n'avait rien de rassurant. D'autant plus qu'un épais brouillard venait de s'installer autour d'eux.

Lui et son amie Ed arrivèrent finalement sur une route, rassurant signe de civilisation. Devant eux se trouvaient une femme devant sa voiture.

-On peut vous aider ? Demanda Ed

-S'il-vous-plait, j'ai un pneu crevé et je ne sais pas comment le changer.

Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent aussitôt au travail

-Je suis désolé de vous déranger. S'excusa la jeune femme

-C'est rien, on survivra. Plaisanta Jimmy

Elle lui sourit tristement

-J'en doute…

D'un geste beaucoup trop rapide pour de simples humains, elle lui sauta à la gorge et y planta des canines d'une taille inhumaine. Son ami s'apprêtait à s'enfuir, mais elle lui cogna la tête conte le véhicule. Elle se nourrit ensuite tranquillement de Jimmy, puis transporta Ed dans le coffre avant de redémarrer, laissant derrière elle un cadavre exsangue.

* * *

**So, qu'avez vous pensé de ce début. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais.**


	2. Run This Town

**Voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Run This town**_

Elena était allongée dans un cercueil, les bras sur la poitrine. Les dessins religieux au plafond et le son de l'orgue lui indiquaient qu'elle était dans une église. Soudain, Jeremy apparue devant son champ de vision, suivit par Bonnie. Puis arrivèrent ses parents et son oncle John, en larmes, pour lui dire adieux. Elle voulut leur crier qu'elle n'était pas morte, qu'elle était différente mais toujours elle-même, pourtant aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Ses deux père attrapèrent le couvercle du cercueil et le refermèrent sur Elena.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, dans une des six chambres du manoir Salvatore. Son cœur battait à un rythme effréné et sa gorge était terriblement sèche. Elle regarda avec hésitation la poche de sang sur la table de nuit, puis décida de se rendormir sans rien boire.

Son rêve fut complètement différent, beaucoup plus réaliste. Elle était sur une route devant un parfaite inconnue, et elle entendait ses mots comme s'il était devant elle :

_«- Tu veux un amour qui te consume, tu veux de la passion, de l'aventure, et un peu de danger._

_-Et Que veux-tu, toi ? »_

Elle comprit à son réveil que ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était un souvenir. Elle avait rencontré Damon le jour de l'accident, et il lui avait fait oublier.

Elle sorti du lit et se mit à faire les cents pas, encore chamboulé par cette découverte. D'autres souvenirs faisaient surface :

_« -Où est la pierre de lune ? Demandait Elijah_

_-Avec Katherine dans la crypte. »_

_« Je t'aime Elena, et c'est parce que je t'aime que je ne peux pas être égoïste avec toi… »_

Elle s'assit sur le lit enfouie son visage dans ces mains. Une dernière image lui vint à l'esprit :

_C'était dans la grotte souterraine des Lockwood. Dans le cercueil d'Esther se trouvait un cristal accroché à une chaine en argent. Elena eut à peine le temps de le prendre entre ses mains qu'elle entendit la voix de Rebekah appeler son nom. Elle le fourra rapidement dans sa poche avant de se retourner vers son bourreau._

_Lorsqu'elle fut hors de la grotte, elle sortit l'objet pour l'examiner, mais quelqu'un l'attrapa par derrière et le lui arracha. Il l'obligea à lui faire face et elle reconnue Kol Mikaelson, le frère de Klaus_

_-Oublie ce pendule, lui ordonna-t-il en lui enlevant son bracelet de verveine. Oublie le et n'y repense plus jamais…._

Elena avait à présent un souvenir de trop, et elle ne savait absolument pas comment l'interpréter.

* * *

La voiture de Tyler arriva devant le panneau « Welcome to Mystic Falls » qui marquait la sortie de la ville.

-Tu es prête à partir Caroline ?

-Non….Mais je suppose qu'on n'a pas le choix.

Le couple n'eut même pas le temps de dépasser le panneau que la voiture s'arrêta brusquement.

-Merde ! S'écria Tyler

-Je pensais que tu avais fait le plein !

-C'est ce que j'ai fait.

Il sortit de la voiture et alla ouvrir le capot.

-Je ne comprends pas ce qui cloche.

Caroline sortit son téléphone et composa et numéro. Elle se mit à avancer au hasard en attendant qu'on décroche quand soudain, elle s'arrêta, choqué.

-Tyler….je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème de voiture...

Elle mit les mains en avant, comme pour toucher un mur invisible.

-Je n'arrive pas à passer.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Je crois que quelqu'un a jeté un sort autour de la ville.

Tyler tenta de dépasser le panneau avec sa vitesse d'hybride mais fut brutalement projeté en arrière.

-On est coincés.

* * *

_Hôpital de Mystic Falls_

Meredith enleva sa blouse et s'apprêta à rentrer chez elle lorsque Damon la surpris par derrière.

-Damon ! Ne refait plus jamais ça !

-Tu n'a pas l'air en forme. Remarqua celui-ci

-Je viens de perdre un patient. Un ados qui a été retrouvé sur la route. Je suis presque sur que ce n'était pas une attaque d'animal, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Il y aurait un autre tu-sais-quoi en ville ?

-Surement. Le conseil va encore lancer une chasse aux vampires. Je dois y prendre part si je veux récupérer son sang.

-C'est justement de ça que je voulais te parler. Alaric nous a vendu au conseil. Je dois rester là pour aider Elena, alors j'ai besoin que tu me tiennes informé de tout ce qui s'y passe.

Meredith le regarda surprise.

- Non, j'étais là à cette réunion. Il a juste dénoncé les enfants du maire et du shérif. Il n'a pas parlé de toi.

-Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'une partie de lui te considérait encore comme un ami.

* * *

_Ruine de l'ancienne église_

Caroline était extrêmement tendue. Dans cette crypte avait été emprisonnés 26 vampires. Leur corps fut desséché pendant 145 ans. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer la douleur provoqué par le manque de sang dans les veines. Son téléphone sonna Bonnie était arrivée à la sortie de la ville.

- On vous apportera du sang et des vêtements tout les jours jusqu'à ce qu'on ait réglé ce problème. Dit Liz. Le conseil ne connait pas cet endroit, vous devriez être en sécurité.

Tyler n'aimait pas cet endroit non-plu, mais la présence de Caroline le réconfortait.

-Bonnie ne peut pas défaire le sort. Il est encore plus puissant que celui jeté ici, il faudrait trois sorcières pour le faire. Elle va essayer de trouver celles qui l'ont jeté. Mais pour l'instant, aucun vampire ne peut quitter la ville.

* * *

_Manoir des Salvatore_

Stefan alluma sa télé pour écouter le journal du matin.

« Une autre attaque d'animal cette nuit, la quatrième cette semaine, soit deux fois plus que la semaine dernière. Selon les archives de la ville, Mystic Falls n'aurait pas connut de telles attaques depuis 1846….. »

-Ce vampire a l'aire particulièrement sanguinaire. Fit remarquer Stefan à voix haute.

Aucune réponse. Il suivit la trace de son frère jusqu'à la cave, où une vision d'horreur le frappa : Elena, la bouche dégoulinante de sang, au milieu d'une dizaine de poches vides.

-Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle n'aille pas au lycée. Dit Damon. Surveille-la, je dois aller à la réunion du conseil.

Lorsqu'il quitta la pièce, Stefan tendit un mouchoir à Elena.

-Je crois que je t'ai jugé trop vite Stefan. Je me rends compte maintenant à qu'elle point c'est dur de résister au sang.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu apprendras à te contrôler.

Elena tendit l'oreille pour s'assurer que Damon était bien parti.

-Stefan j'ai un service à te demander. Je sais que Damon ne me laissera jamais faire.

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

-J'ai besoin de parler à Kol

* * *

**Reviews?**


	3. Under Control

_**Chapitre 3 : Under Control**_

-Kol ? Le frère de Klaus ? Pourquoi ?

Elle lui raconta brièvement le retour de ses souvenirs, passant sous silence ceux qui concernaient un certain Damon.

-Je n'arrête pas d'y penser depuis, je veux juste essayer de comprendre ce que ça signifie.

-Hors de question ! Décréta Stefan. De un : Kol est un originel, il est dangereux et il vient de perdre son frère à cause de nous. Tu te souviens ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu as été trop près d'un originel ?

Elena grimaça à l'évocation de sa transformation.

-De deux : tu n'es pas encore en état de sortir. Tu vois ses poches de sang, ça aurait put être le cou d'une personne innocente. Et de trois : tu n'as pas à te mêler à toutes les histoires de vampires, on en a déjà assez à gérer.

-Alors je vide trois poches de sang et je suis déjà considéré comme dangereuse et bonne à enfermer ?

-Elena….

-Je ne suis plus une gamine et j'en ais assez qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire.

-Laisse tombé tu ne sortiras pas. Coupa Stefan

Elle se leva et quitta la pièce furibonde. Elle savait que Stefan avait raison, mais la tension accumulé ces derniers jours plus touts ses sentiments multipliés par dix avaient eut raison de ses nerfs qui cédèrent. Après tout, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était une conversation de dix secondes avec Kol.

Elle était dans la cuisine lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit derrière elle, comme un léger coup de vent.

-Stefan ?

Un autre vint dans le sens opposé. C'était le bruit que faisait un vampire se déplaçant à grande vitesse. Stefan n'était pas du genre à faire se genre de blague, encore moins après une dispute.

-Vraiment hilarant, Damon.

Elena décida d'ignorer et ouvrit le frigo pour prendre une bouteille d'eau fraiche. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle fut violement plaqué au mur et une lame de couteau lui transperça l'estomac. La douleur lui coupa le souffle elle tomba au sol. Lorsqu'elle retira la lame, la cuisine était vide.

Le nouveau vampire se servit de son ouïe pour écouter les pas de son agresseur monter l'escalier. Elle avait put reconnaitre cette personne pendant l'attaque. Sa présence fit d'abords monter en elle une colère noire. Puis elle se rendit compte que c'était peut-être sa chance d'échapper à la garde de son protecteur.

Stefan écrivait dans son journal lorsqu'Elena pénétra dans sa chambre.

-Tu perds ton temps. Dit-il. Je ne changerais pas d'avis.

-En fait je voulais m'excuser. Déclara Elena. Je n'aurais pas dut te parler comme ça. J'ai laissé la colère prendre le dessus.

Stefan se radouci aussitôt.

-Ce n'est rien. C'est normal, avec ta nouvelle situation.

Elle s'assit à coté de lui sur le lit.

-Merci d'être là pour moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Elle se pencha un peu plus vers lui et l'embrassa. Il lui rendit son baiser qui commençait à être de plus en plus passionné. Puis soudain, il l'a plaqua violement au sol et sortit ses crocs.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu es revenue faire par ici ?! Cria-t-il

Elle lui répondit d'un rire narquois.

-Alors c'est vrai. La princesse vertueuse est devenue un vampire.

-Répond à ma question !

Katherine libéra ses bras de l'emprise de Stefan et le projeta sur le lit.

-Apparemment, j'ai manqué pleins de choses ici. J'ai entendue que Klaus avait été neutralisé, je me suis dit qu'il était temps de renouer les liens ente toi, moi….et Damon.

Stefan s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'un véhicule qui démarre à l'extérieure. Il se déplaça à la fenêtre et vit la voiture d'Elena quitter le domaine Salvatore.

-Elle a filé. S'énerva-t-il en brisant la vitre de son poing.

-Tant-mieux. Ca nous laissera plus d'intimité. Dit Katherine

* * *

_Mystic High School_

Se sentant encore coupable d'avoir abandonné Stefan à cette psychopathe, Elena se gara devant le lycée où elle espérait y trouver Kol, qui s'y était inscrit récemment. Elle ne tarda pas à le trouver assis à l'une des tables de la cour. Mais elle fut choqué de voir que Bonnie était avec lui. L'horripilation d'Elena augmenta lorsqu'elle vit son amie rire aux éclats à une de ses blagues. Elle sortit de la voiture et se précipita vers eux. Bonnie l'aperçut et écarquilla les yeux.

-Elena ? Tu ne devrais pas être ici !

-Tiens ! Elena. Dit Kol en le voyant arriver. Quelle surprise !

-Tu la connais ? S'étonna Bonnie

-Bonnie, c'est Kol, le frère de Klaus.

La sorcière s'éloigna aussitôt du vampire

-Allons, pourquoi autant d'hostilité ? Demanda Kol d'un ton faussement offensé.

Il adressa un sourire à Bonnie.

-Le courant passait plutôt bien entre nous.

-Il faut qu'on parle. Le coupa Elena.

-Je t'écoute…

-A propos du pendule.

Le regard de Kol se figea dans une expression de surprise.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Kol. Je suis un vampire maintenant, le voile que tu as mis sur mes souvenirs s'est envolé. Et je me souviens parfaitement de….

-Et bien oublie le à nouveau. Dit Kol en se postant devant elle.

-J'ai de la verveine dans le sang. L'informa Elena sans flancher

Un silence plana entre eux, puis Kol lâcha :

-Tu tes peut-être habitué à être le centre du monde, mais cette histoire ne te regarde pas.

Il prit son sac et quitta le campus.

-Non attend. Tenta de le retenir Elena, mais en vain.

Apparemment, c'était un sujet sensible pour l'originel.

-Elena, je crois que tu me dois une explication. Dit Bonnie.

Elle s'apprêtait à tout lui raconter lorsque son ouï surdéveloppé l'alerta d'un cri à l'arrière du bâtiment. Les deux amies se précipitèrent vers la source du bruit pour y trouver le corps de Jeremy, allongé au sol, la gorge en sang.

-Oh mon dieu, Jeremy !

Elena se précipita vers lui et se mordit le poignet pour lui faire boire son sang, comme elle avait vue les frères Salvatore ou Caroline le faire. A quelques mètres de là, Rebekah leur fit un signe de la main en adressant son sourire le plus sadique. Puis elle tourna les talons et s'en alla.

-Pourquoi elle a fait ça ? Demanda Bonnie

-Pour se venger de se qu'on a fait à son frère sans doute.

Il fallut quelques minutes pour que la bague de Jeremy fasse son effet.

* * *

_QG du conseil._

Damon arriva et s'assit sur un siège. Le nouveau maire de la ville regardait la fenêtre et Damon put apercevoir la silhouette d'une femme.

-Mr Salvatore est arrivé, Mme le maire.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et il reconnue Alexia Walters, membre des familles fondatrice de la ville, et aussi la cousine de Bryan Walters, la première victime d'Alaric. Ses cheveux blonds étaient retenus en chignon et son tailleur épousait parfaitement ses courbes.

-Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer.

Elle se racla la gorge.

-Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, nous sommes à nouveau victimes des attaques de vampire. Nous avons fouillé la maison de Carol Lockwood et Liz Forbes, mais aucune trace de leurs enfants.

-Ils ont peut-être quitté la ville. Suggéra Damon

-C'est possible. Mais il reste un –voir plusieurs- vampires parmi nous. Mr Saltzman nous a informés qu'ils peuvent sortir en plein jour grâce à leurs bagues. Je ne vois qu'un seul moyen de les identifier : La boussole de Jonathan Gilbert. La dernière personne à l'avoir utilisé a été Logan Fell….

-Elle n'était pas sur lui lorsqu'il a été tué. Affirma Meredith

Damon savait déjà à l'avance que ça allait pointer vers lui. Officiellement, c'était lui qui avait tué Logan

-Elle est chez moi. Affirma-t-il. Mais je ne sais pas si elle marche encore.

-J'organise ce soir un bal en l'honneur de mon investiture. Vous pourrez me l'apporter à ce moment là.

En réalité, la boussole marchait encore très bien. Et dès que Damon la donnera à cet anti-vampire, elle pointera sur lui son aiguille. Il allait avoir besoin de Bonnie.

* * *

_Manoir des Mikaelson _

-J'étais prêt à passer un marché avec Elena, disait Elijah, on aurait déjà eut le corps de Niklaus si tu n'étais pas aller la tuer.

-Excuse moi, mais tu parle de passer un marché avec ceux qui ont tué notre frère? Répliqua Rebekah, consterné. Je l'ai fais pour nous protéger, pour qu'on ai pas à fuir à nouveaux.

-Et maintenant nous n'avons ni le pieu, ni Klaus. Tu crois que les frères Salvatore vont accepter de nous les donner après ce que tu as fais?

-Je m'en fiche des frères, on prendra ce qui nous appartiens, qu'ils le veuille ou non.

Elijah grimaça

-Tu sais que je déteste ce genre de méthode. Et en parlant de ça, tu était obligé de faire cette démonstration de force avec Jeremy Gilbert?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Elijah. Pourquoi cette soudaine réticence à te salir les mains?

Il ne répondit pas.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause d'Elena...

Face au silence de son frère, Rebekah perdit le contrôle de ses nerfs.

-Elijah, c'est notre ennemie! Elle a tué Finn, elle a tué Klaus, et tu continue à te soucier d'elle comme ça!

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle! Cria-t-il

Agacé d'être si facilement percé à jours, Elijah quitta la table.

-Tu veux continuer à terroriser ces innocents? Je ne peux pas t'en empêcher, mais ça sera sans moi.

Rebekah regarda son frère partir. Elle se sentit abandonné, seule.

Il quitta la maison au moment ou Kol entrait.

-Il est parti. Dit simplement Rebekah, la voix brisé par l'émotion.

Kol ouvrit ses bras et Rebekah s'y blotti.

-Ça va aller. Dit-il en caressant ses cheveux. Je suis là...


	4. The Vampire Slayer

**Lux': Merci pour ton commentaire, ça fait trop plaisir. C'est vrai que je me concentre plus sur l'action et l'intrigue mais je pense prendre le temps de décrire un peu plus les sentiments et états d'âmes des personnages. Tyler est bien Tyler, j'aime pas l'idée du Tylaus/Caroline, Klaus devrait revenir dans son vrai corps. Sinon je me lance dans une histoire assez longue donc j'espère juste la finir avant la s5 xD**

**J'espère que la suite te plaira autant 3**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4: The Vampire Slayer **_

_Manoir des Mikaelson_.

-Elijah a appelé. Annonça Kol. Aucune trace du pieu là où le prof d'histoire est mort.

-Il doit surement être chez les Salvatore. Fit remarqué Rebekah

-On ira leur rendre une petite visite demain. Mais ce soir, on va au bal du maire.

-Ca ne m'intéresse pas.

Kol soupira.

-Rebekah, si j'ai accepté de rester dans cette ville minable c'est parce que tu me l'as demandé. Si on doit en plus rater les rares événements qui s'y déroule, je vais mourir d'ennuie avant la fin du mois.

-Tu peux aller à ton bal et draguer toutes les filles de la ville si ça t'amuse, moi je préfère en finir avec nos problèmes dès ce soir. Je vais rendre visite aux Salvatore.

* * *

_Manoir du maire._

Le bal avait commencé depuis maintenant une demi-heure. Les danseurs valsaient sur la piste. Bonnie aperçut de loin Damon qui lui lançait des regards éloquents. Ca n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Je suis fatigué de danser, tu veux bien aller me chercher un verre ? Dit-elle à Ray.

-Bien sûr. Répondit son cavalier

Elle attendit qu'il soit loin pour aller à la rencontre de Damon.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai besoin de tes talents particuliers. Essayons de sortir en passant inaperçus.

Il jeta un regard à Alexia Walters, qui venait de remarquer sa présence. Elle interrompit poliment sa discussion pour se diriger vers lui. Damon prit la sorcière par le bras et l'entraina avec lui.

-Essaye de retenir le maire. Murmura-t-il à Meredith lorsqu'il passa devant elle.

Celle-ci s'exécuta aussitôt, allant aborder Miss Walters avec un sujet qui semblait important pour elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Damon ? Demanda Bonnie lorsqu'ils furent à l'extérieure.

Il sortit la montre des Gilbert de sa poche.

-Tu connais ce petit truc ? C'est l'une des nombreuses merveilles créé par ton ancêtre, tu sais celle qui adore les vampires et qui respecte ses marchés.

-Emily ?

-J'ai besoin que tu annule le sort.

Bonnie pris l'objet dans ses mains pour mieux l'examiner, Elle le lâcha aussitôt, terrorisé.

-Bonnie ? Qu'est-ce-qui se passe.

-J'ai…J'ai eut une sorte de flash. Bafouilla-t-elle. J'ai senti quelque chose, comme si plusieurs vampires s'étaient installés en ville.

Damon se souvint de toutes ses attaques.

-Combien ? Demanda-t-il.

-Si on ne compte pas Abby et les originaux, il y'en a au moins une quinzaine en trop.

* * *

_Manoir des Salvatore_

-Apparemment, tout ce que j'ai dit était inutile, il a fallut que tu file en douce pour le voir ! Réprimanda Stefan. Tu ne tenais déjà pas en place lorsque tu étais humaine, je n'imagine même pas ce que ça va être maintenant que tu es un vampire.

-Je suis désolé. Je sais que c'était risqué. Mais Kol n'avait aucune raison de me faire du mal.

-Quoi ?! Depuis quand les originaux sont digne de confiance ? Répliqua Stefan

Des pas se firent entendre dans le hall d'entré

-Je devrais me sentir vexé, fit Rebekah en entrant dans la pièce, mais c'est hélas vrai.

Elena se leva de sa chaise et lui fit face.

-Toi ! Si tu t'approche encore de Jeremy…

Elena ne put jamais finir sa phrase, Rebekah lui envoya une gifle qui eut pour effet de lui retourner la nuque. Stefan se précipita vers elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il froidement à Rebekah.

-Juste une petite question : Où est Klaus ?

-Va te faire voir.

L'originelle lui donna un coup de pied dans les cotes qui le projeta à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Et moi qui voulais en finir rapidement, je crois que la nuit va être longue. Enfin, surtout pour toi…

* * *

Dans une ruelle isolée, Bonnie psalmodiait ces incantations, les mains au dessus de la boussole pendant que Damon faisait le guet. L'objet lévita à quelques décimètres du sol avant de retomber.

-C'est fait. Dit Bonnie en le ramassant.

-Tu es sure ? Je n'ai vraiment pas apprécié le coup de l'instrument la dernière fois.

Elle ouvrit le couvercle et pointa la montre sur Damon. L'aiguille resta sur place, comme n'importe quelle aiguille.

-Merci. Dit Damon

Bonnie ne lui prêta aucune attention. Elle était particulièrement irritée d'avoir été arrachée au bal. Ses pouvoirs de sorcière semblaient décidés à lui gâcher la vie.

* * *

A son quatrième verre d'alcool, Bonnie commençait à se sentir de moins en moins lucide. Plusieurs pensé lui traversait la tête en vrac : Pourquoi toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait se transformait en cette chose qu'elle détestait ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas passer une soirée normale sans qu'on lui demande d'exécuter un sort ? Qu'aurait été sa vie si elle n'était pas une sorcière ? Elle aurait aimé tout laisser tomber, mais ces amies avaient besoin d'elle, et elle se devait de les aider.

Elle porta son attention sur une des bougies placée sur la table. Celle-ci s'enflamma presque aussitôt.

-Impressionnant. Fit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna pour voir Kol, en costard, le sourire aux lèvres, lui tendre la main.

-Tu veux danser ?

-Oh non je ne suis pas d'humeur. Dit-elle en s'éloignant, le laissant en plan.

Elle avait traversé la moitié de la salle de balle lorsqu'il réapparut en un clin devant elle.

-Tu es dingue de faire ça devant tout le monde ! Chuchota-t-elle

Il se contenta de la regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu essai de m'hypnotiser ?

Kol soupira

-Tu es sous verveine aussi ?

-Et toi tu es plus idiot que je ne le pensais.

-C'est mieux comme ça. Fit-il en ignorant sa remarque, j'aime les défis.

-Génial !

Elle vida son dernier verre avant de se diriger vers la sortie, non sans plusieurs chutes au passage.

-Si tu veux mon avis, lui dit Kol, tu n'es pas en état de conduire. Tu devrais me laisser te raccompagner.

Bonnie analysa la situation : mourir dans un accident de voiture ou supporter un originel arrogant et horripilant pendant tout le trajet….Choix difficile

-C'est d'accords. Dit-elle enfin.

* * *

_Manoir des Salvatore_

Les cordes imprégnées de verveines lui brulait la peau et les pieux enfoncés dans son corps le faisaient souffrir au moindre mouvement. Attaché contre la grande table, Stefan commençait à sentir ses forces le lâcher. Mais il n'eut pas de répit, Rebekah réapparut dans son champ de vision, un verre à la main

-Je me suis servit de votre minibar, tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère, ma gorge est tellement sèche. Sans doute parce que je répète la même question depuis des heures : Où est Klaus ?

Stefan prit une grange inspiration.

-On a roulé jusqu'au port et on l'a mit dans le premier bateau qui partait. Lâcha-t-il d'un trait.

Rebekah sortit une fleure de verveine et l'émietta dans son verre. Stefan ferma les yeux et serra les dents lorsqu'elle lui déversa le contenu sur la tête.

-Je sais quand tu mens Stefan, tu te souviens ?

Il secoua son visage en feu, impuissant. Rebekah attendit que sa peau se régénère avant de revenir à la charge.

-Et si tu essayais la vérité ? Juste pour voir…

-On l'a jeté dans un lac. Avoua enfin Stefan

-Où est ce putain de lac ? Cria Rebekah qui en avait assez de ce jeu.

Elle n'obtint jamais sa réponse. Stefan vit la pointe du pieu lui traverser le cœur. Son corps se dessécha à vue d'œil et elle s'écroula au sol.

Katherine se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, un autre pieu à la main.

-Katherine ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

-De rien, mon cher Stefan, ce fut un plaisir.

Elle arracha les cordes, ignorant les brulures sur ces mains.

-Tu devrais la faire sortir avant qu'elle ne revienne à la vie. Si tu me cherche, je serais sous la douche, tu peux m'y rejoindre si tu veux…

Il la regarda s'éloigner. Apparemment elle comptait s'installait ici, et pour dieu sait quelles raisons. Le fait de penser qu'elle venait de lui sauver la vie était si….étrange.

* * *

Rebekah se réveilla au milieu d'une ruelle, un pieu enfoncé dans le corps. De rage, elle voulut retourner au manoir et arracher le cœur de Stefan, mais quelque chose détourna son attention : Matt.

N'ayant plus de voiture depuis l'accident, Il était obligé de rentrer à pied. La rue était vide et seul le son de ses pas se faisait entendre dans la nuit. Le silence qui régnait était loin d'être rassurant et Matt se senti observé. Il accéléra le pas jusqu'à sentir une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement et faillit tomber à la renverse lorsqu'il se trouve face à face avec un inconnu.

-Bonsoir. Dit celui-ci avec un léger accent indéfinissable. Pourriez-vous me renseigner ? Je viens d'arriver en ville et j'aimerais trouver un hôtel où passer la nuit.

-Oh…Bien sure, je vais vous montrer, suivez-moi.

Tout se passa très vite : A peine eut-il le temps de se retourné que deux crocs se refermèrent sur sa gorge. Il senti son sang se faire absorbé par l'étranger avant de se faire violement jeté contre le trottoir. Le vampire était à quatre pattes sur le sol, la respiration haletante.

-De la verveine ! Lança-t-il d'une voix rauques et essoufflé

Matt se releva précipitamment et courut à toute jambe. Il ne prit pas la peine de vérifier si son attaquant le poursuivait. Une fois devant chez lui, il fit frénétiquement rentrer les clés dans la serrure. Lorsque la porte fut ouverte, une main se posa sur l'épaule de Matt. Le vampire, encore affaiblit par la verveine, tentait de l'empêcher d'entrer cher lui. S'accrochant au mur d'une main. Matt passa l'autre sur sa gorge ensanglanté, avant d'essuyer son sang sur le visage du vampire qui brûla au contact de la verveine. Le jeune homme en profita pour franchir d'un bond le seuil de sa maison.

-Tu ne pourras pas rester à l'intérieur éternellement. Dit le vampire en lui adressant un sourire sanglant. Et j'ai justement l'éternité devant moi pour t'attendre.

Ça n'avait pas de sens. Pourquoi ce vampire en avait après lui en particulier ? Il ne pouvait même pas boire son sang.

-Alors tu te décide à sortir qu'on en finisse ?

Soudain, le sourire narquois du vampire se transforma en un mélange de surprise et de douleur. Il tomba à terre, laissant apparaitre Rebekah, un cœur ensanglanté à la main.

-Toi ! s'écria Matt

-Tu es blessé ! Laisse-moi entrer, je peux te soigner.

-Fiche le camp ! Hurla-t-il en lui claquant la porte au nez, la laissant sur le porche.

* * *

_Domicile Wilson._

Kol raccompagna Bonnie jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

-Et voilà ! Home Sweet Home.

Bonnie sortit ses clés et tenta de les faire entrer dans la serrure, sans succès. Kol soupira et lui prit les clés des mains, abolissant la distance qui les séparait. Bonnie le dévisagea pendant qu'il ouvrait la porte.

-Tu veux m'embrasser ? Demanda-t-elle soudain. Parce que si c'est le cas, c'est ton jour de chance, je suis complètement bourré et….j'en ai envie moi aussi.

Elle poussa un gloussement et s'approcha de lui, collant ses lèvres au siennes. Kol réfléchis un instant : Profiter d'une jeune fille vulnérable et désespéré, ce n'était pas très gentleman. Mais depuis quand Kol Mikaelson était-il un gentleman ?

* * *

_Manoir du Maire_

-Damon ! Enfin vous voilà ! Vous m'avez apporté la boussole ?

Damon sortit l'objet de sa poche et le tendit au maire.

-Elle est à vous.

Alexia la prit dans ces mains et ouvrit le couvercle. Elle la contempla un moment.

-Elle ne marche pas. Constata-t-elle, déçue.

-Si l'aiguille ne bouge pas, c'est qu'il n'y a aucun vampire à proximité. Fit remarquer Damon.

Il était préférable pour lui qu'elle s'accroche à la boussole plutôt que de trouver une autre solution qui pourrait le démasquer. Mais le maire ne semblait pas convaincu par son explication.

-Il y a bien un vampire à cette soirée, je m'en suis moi-même chargé. Merci de votre aide. Se contenta-t-elle de dire avant de tourner les talons.

Elle se dirigea vers un invité et entama la discussion. Damon la vit lui lancer un dernier regard avant de conduire son hôte dans une pièce isolé et de fermer la porte derrière elle. Intrigué, il alla jusqu'à la porte et écouta la conversation. Alexia présentait à son invité les différentes reliques ayans appartenu à ses ancêtres. Soudain, le bruit d'un pistolet silencieux se fit entendre. Damon entra précipitamment dans la pièce, juste à temps pour voir le maire enfoncer un pieu dans le corps allongé au sol.


	5. There Goes the Neighborhood

**Lux': Merci :D Content que t'aime ma Rebekah, en plus j'ai cru comprendre que tu l'aimais pas trop dans la série. Klaus et Elijah reviendront quand j'aurais avancé dans l'histoire, histoire qui viennent pile au bon moment (je me rend compte que j'aurais du faire la même chose avec Katherine, j'ai peur qu'elle soit inactive un petit moment maintenant '). **

**Content de t'avoir empêcher de respirer :D **

* * *

**_Chapitre 5_ : **

_Manoir Salvatore_

Damon rentra chez lui épuisé, si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas les taches de sang laissé sur son tapis. Il monta directement à sa salle de bain et se déshabilla. Mais lorsqu'il entra sous la douche, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul.

-Bou !

Il sursauta et tomba à la renverse sur le sol.

-Katherine ?!

-Salut Damon, tu m'as tellement manqué.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Je viens de te le dire non ?

Damon poussa un soupir.

-C'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce-que tu complote encore ?

-Pourquoi tout le monde me pose cette question ?

-Tu ne nous laisse pas de bons souvenirs après tes visites.

-Tu parle du jour où je t'ai sauvé face aux hybrides de Klaus ?

Damon s'apprêta à répliquer mais s'arrêta au dernier moment.

-TU m'as sauvé ?

-Eh oui ! L'idée venait de moi.

Elle se pencha devant lui, se collant à son corps. Son odeur enivra les sens de Damon.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas remercié.

Elle lui avait murmuré ces mots à l'oreille, comme une invitation. Il se releva et la plaqua contre le mur. Il l'observa un moment puis l'embrassa. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre à coucher.

Lorsque Damon se réveilla, Katherine dormait encore. Il la regarda avec nostalgie, se remémorant le temps ou il l'aimait et croyait que c'était réciproque. Ça l'était peut-être puisqu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il était 5h du matin, les funérailles d'Alaric étaient dans 3 heures, ce qui lui laissait le temps de connaitre les intentions de Katherine. Son mentor dans les années dix lui avait appris que l'esprit d'une femme comblé était un livre ouvert. Il n'avait ni le talent ni l'expérience de Sage dans le domaine, mais il devait tenter sa chance. Il posa un doigt sur les cheveux de sa créatrice et usa de toutes ses capacités psychiques pour entrer dans la tête. Il put enfin obtenir quelque chose : Katherine était menacée, elle voulait en savoir plus sur ces ennemis pour avoir l'avantage. Elle était sur ces gardes, mais en même temps beaucoup plus à l'aise depuis la mort de Klaus. Damon baignait à présent dans ces différentes pensées, mais il fut soudain confronté à une barrière, et expulsé sans pouvoir récolter plus d'information.

Il eut à peine le temps de s'en remettre de son voyage spirituel que Katherine lui plaqua le visage contre l'oreiller tout en lui tordant le bras.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais ?

-Rien…menti-t-il

Elle tira sur son bras un peu plus, lui arrachant un gémissement.

-Alor là je suis vexé. Dit-elle. M'utiliser pour entrer dans ma tête, c'est vraiment moche !

-Tu te sens menacé Katherine, de qui as-tu peur ?

Elle l'éjecta violement du lit.

-Ca ne te regarde pas.

-Tu crois ? Si quelqu'un en a après toi, il en a aussi après Elena j'imagine.

Damon avait marqué un point.

-Les sosies ne servent pas uniquement à rompre la malédiction de Klaus. Notre sang a des vertus spéciales. De nombreuses lignés de sosies ont été sacrifiés pour différentes raisons. Je ne tiens pas à finir comme elles, et soit-dit-en-passant : je me moque bien d'Elena.

* * *

Damon retrouva son petit frère en bas.

-J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Annonça-t-il en guise de bonjour.

-Vraiment ? Moi j'en ai trois. Commence donc !

-Rebekah sais que Klaus est dans un lac, mais elle ignore lequel.

-Elle va surement tenter le retrouver.

-Sauf si on l'en empêche. Quelles sont tes mauvaises nouvelles ?

-Nous sommes envahis par les vampires. Et pour équilibrer la chose, la ville est maintenant dirigée par une chasseuse de vampire acharné, une vrai pro.

-Il fallait s'y attendre. Je me demande ce que des vampires viendrait faire ici. La troisième ?

-Katherine est revenue.

-Ah, ça je le savais.

-Quoi ?! Merci de m'avoir prévenu !

-Je n'ai pas eut l'occasion. Tu étais trop occupé avec Mme le maire.

-Bref, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'elle manigance.

-Comment tu compte t'y prendre ?

- Crois-moi petit frère, tu ne veux pas le savoir.

* * *

_Domicile Wilson_

Kol fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il tendit la main pour ramasser son pantalon et en sortir le cellulaire.

-Kol Mikaelson à l'appareil.

-Je sais où est Nick ! Lui annonça la voix surexcitée de Rebekah. Enfin presque, j'ai une piste.

-Génial ! Et le pieu ?

-Pas encore. Kol, où es-tu passé, je t'ai cherché partout hier.

-Attend moi au manoir j'arrive.

Il raccrocha avant de se faire bombarder de questions auxquels il préférait ne pas répondre. Bonnie se réveilla doucement.

-Good morning, Sunshin.

-Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama Bonnie. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!

-Si tu veux tout savoir, tu m'as invité à entrer la nuit dernière, puis….

-Elena va arriver d'une minute à l'autre ! Le coupa-t-elle, il faut que tu partes.

Elle quitta le lit avec une horrible gueule de bois.

-Maintenant ! Ajouta-t-elle à Kol qui ne semblait pas pressé.

-Alors là, je suis offusqué ! Tu me garde éveillé jusqu'à 4h du matin, et tu me chasse aux aurores ? Qu'en est-il de l'hospitalité légendaire des sorcières ?

Bonnie tenta de lui provoquer une rupture d'anévrisme, mais ces pouvoirs n'eurent aucun effet sur l'originel qui se rendormait sur son lit. Elle se contenta donc de lui envoyer rageusement son oreiller sur la tête avant de s'habiller en hâte.

* * *

Elena sonna devant la maison de Bonnie et attendit un moment. Elle était censée l'accompagner aux funérailles puis elles devaient aller au lycée ensembles. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle était coupé du monde. Elle n'aurait jamais crut cela possible, mais elle était excité de retourner au lycée. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaitre à son seuil :

-Kol ?!

Encore lui, décidément il était partout.

-Tiens encore toi ! Tu es venu me harceler à propos de ton rêve ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à Bonnie ? Demanda Elena sur la défensive.

-Ah si tu savais tout ce que je lui ai fait cette nuit. Dit-il d'un air distrait.

-Kol, je croyais t'avoir dit de ficher le camp !

Bonnie apparue sur le seuil de la porte.

-Oh, Elena….

Un silence gêné s'installa.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ? Demanda Elena

-Plus tard, on va être en retard. Répondit Bonnie en entrainant son amie avec elle.

* * *

_Nouveau Cimetière de Mystic Falls._

Les funérailles d'Alaric furent discrètes. Un véritable enterrement était inimaginable étant donné que son corps s'était desséché lors de sa mort. Alaric était officiellement porté disparu. Toutes ses morts passés sous silence commençaient à peser sur Elena et ses amis. Alaric méritait un hommage digne de ce nom, tout comme Jenna, ou John. Pourtant tout ce qu'ils avaient eut ce fut un trou creusé en secret à l'écart des pierres tombales. Tout le monde était silencieux. Elena et Jeremy tentèrent de retenir leurs pleurs, Meredith lâcha quelques dernières larmes, Damon buvait au goulot d'une bouteille d'alcool. Ils dirent chacun quelques brefs mots et déposèrent une rose à l'endroit où il était enterré.

* * *

_Mystic High School_

Jeremy tenta une dernière fois de le contacter, mais sans succès. Alaric avait trouvé la paix, il étai dans un monde meilleure maintenant, bien loin du sien.

Il fut ramené à la réalité par l'arrivé d'une jeune femme dans la classe d'histoire. Grande, brune, bien habillé, elle était trop âgée pour être une nouvelle élève.

-Bonjour à tous, je suis Christina Bell, votre nouvelle prof d'histoire. Je sais que la perte de votre ancien professeur pour la deuxième fois est assez dure pour vous, alors je tiens à rendre les choses plus faciles…..

Quelque chose clochait dans son discours, ça semblait étrangement faux, comme une mauvaise actrice répétant son texte. Pourtant les autres élèves semblaient l'apprécier. Sans doute tous ses évènements surnaturels avaient rendu le jeune Gilbert parano

La nouvelle commença son cours sur la fin du 18éme siècle. Sa voix n'était pour Jeremy qu'un lointain écho. Il ne supportait pas d'être dans cette classe, mais la perspective de retourner dans sa maison vide ne lui plaisait pas plus. En fait, il n'y avait plus beaucoup d'endroits à Mystic Falls qui ne lui rappelaient pas quelqu'un qu'il avait perdu.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, il s'empressa de ramasser ses affaires pour partir, mais Christina Bell l'arrêta devant la porte

-Jeremy Gilbert ? Pourriez-vous rejoindre mon bureau après le déjeuner? J'aimerais vous parler en privé.

-Bien sure.

* * *

___Maison des Lockwood._  


Carole dut interrompre sa conversation avec son invité. Quelqu'un s'acharnait sur la sonnette à l'entrée. Elle s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte pour mettre fin à ce bruit.

-Jacob ?

Qui d'autre ? Cet homme était reconnu pour sa délicatesse légendaire. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vue Jacob Lockwood, c'était à l'enterrement de Richard. Il était passé en coup de vent pour faire ses condoléances et était tout de suite reparti.

-Bonjour Carole, ça fait plaisir de te revoir !

-Je….je ne savais pas que tu venais.

-Ah oui, je suis désolé, je sais que j'aurais du prévenir mais…. J'avais des affaires à régler ici, alors je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion de passer prendre des nouvelles. Comment va le petit…..Tyrone ?

-Tyler. Il n'est pas en ville en ce moment.

Une jeune femme arriva dans le hall d'entrée.

-Mme Lockwood, je vous remercie pour votre aide. Je dois y aller maintenant…..

Elle remarqua le nouvel arrivant. Son visage se figea dans une expression de surprise.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Carole.

-Oh…oui, je suis désolé.

Elle quitta précipitamment la maison. Jacob la regarda s'éloigner par la fenêtre.

La jeune femme arriva devant sa maison. Une petite demeure à l'écart de la ville.

-On se connait ? Demanda une voix derrière elle

Elle se retourna. Jacob Lockwood l'avait suivit jusqu'à chez elle.

-Je ne pense pas non. Bonne journée monsieur.

-Pourtant vous me rappelez quelqu'un. Insista-t-il.

Elle lui fit face à nouveau.

-Il m'a fallut un certain temps, mais j'ai finit pas te reconnaitre, Esther.

La sorcière originelle regarda cette homme appartenant à son passé se tenir devant elle, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

* * *

_Mystic High School_

Elena et Bonnie marchait dans le couloir en direction de la classe d'histoire.

-Kol ? Sérieusement ? Il aurait put te tuer la nuit dernière. Qu'est-ce que tu avais derrière la tête.

-J'étais bourré, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. Et c'est quoi ton excuse ?

-De quoi tu parle ?

-Tu n'étais pas censé sortir hier, et pourtant tu l'as fait, pour aller provoquer Kol.

-Ah... Apparemment tous mes défauts sont amplifiés, et d'après Damon, l'inconscience en fait partie. Mais je suis la seule à penser que ce pendule pourrait être dangereux pour nous ?

-Elena, Klaus est neutralisé, et tant qu'aucun originel ne s'approche de tu-sais-où, on a rien à craindre. Affirma Bonnie.

Le regard d'Elena s'arrêta soudain sur celui d'une jeune fille devant son casier. Elle fixa longuement les veines bleues de sa gorge nue.

-Elena….Elena ! Appela Bonnie, mais en vain, son amie s'approchait déjà de sa proie.

Soudain, Elena eut l'impression qu'on lui fendait la tête en deux. Elle mit les deux mains sur ses tempes et faillit tomber à genoux.

-Doucement ! Se plaint-elle à Bonnie.

-Tu as faillit lui sauter dessus. Répliqua celle-ci. Tu n'aurais pas du revenir, c'est trop tôt.

Elle lui prit le bras et la traina jusqu'à la classe d'histoire.

Christina les attendais, ainsi que Stefan, Jeremy et Matt.

-Vous voilà ! Je vous en prie, entrez.

Elle se leva de son bureau et fit face à la bande.

-J'ai étudié vos dossiers et je n'ai pas put m'empêcher de remarquer que vous aviez séché un bon nombre de cours.

-Oh oui, on a eut quelques problèmes de familles. Intervint Elena

-Vous tous ?

-On était là pour les aider. Les amis ça sert à ça. Improvisa Bonnie.

Jeremy remarqua une photo sur le bureau, représentant Amanda avec un homme. Son attention ne passa pas inaperçu

-C'est James, un ami de longue date. Il est mort il y a quelques semaines.

-Oh, je suis désolé. Dit Jeremy. De quoi est-il mort ?

- Aucun légiste n'a put répondre à cette question. J'étais avec lui lorsqu'il s'est mit à cracher du sang. Puis il s'est écroulé et son corps s'est desséché tout de suite.

Elena se senti mal-à-l'aise. Cette description lui rappelait le mauvais souvenir de la mort de Sage.

-C'est bizarre. Commenta-t-elle

-Très bizarre en effet, mais à mon avis, c'est parce que le vampire à l'origine de sa ligné est mort.

Un silence plein de tentions s'installa dans la pièce. Chacun pensait –et espérait- avoir mal entendu cette dernière phrase.

-Eh oui ! Dit Christina avec un grand sourire. Les nouvelles vont vite. Justement, il parait qu'une bande de jeunes à Mystic Falls s'amusent à tuer des originaux. Alors moi et quelques amis ont est venu s'assurer que ça ne se reproduise plus.

Stefan se jeta sur elle, suivit de près par Elena. Mais la prof d'histoire les repoussa sans efforts, les éjectant à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Matt, Jeremy, reculez ! Hurla Bonnie

Stefan se releva à une vitesse surnaturelle et reparti à la charge. Il réussit à tenir tête à son ennemie plus longtemps, laissant le temps à Bonnie de lui provoquer un anévrisme. Jeremy s'approcha et enfonça une seringue de verveine dans son coup.

-Il faut partir !

Ils quittèrent le lycée en vitesse, s'engouffrant tous dans la voiture d'Elena.

-Elle est très forte. Dit Stefan, la verveine de l'arrêtera pas longtemps.

Ils se réfugièrent dans la maison des Gilbert. Elena regarda par la fenêtre tout en gardant les rideaux tirés. La rue semblait vide. Mais Christina apparue soudain devant la pelouse, suivit d'un autre vampire, puis un autre…Elena en perdit le compte.


	6. Seven Devil

**Lux': Merci! Eh oui tu m'a influencé avec tes phrases de fin de chapitre. Plus d'info sur Jacob dans ce chapitre, tu va être surprise (enfin j'espère)**

**Petite S: Un nouveau lecteur/nouvelle lectrice! *danse* Merci content que ça t'ai plut. **

**Bon, j'ai essayé de mettre une scène delena dans ce chapitre, histoire de rester dans l'esprit de la série, mais c'est vraiment (vraiment vraiment) nul, décidément le triangle ne m'inspire pas du tout, alors je m'excuse auprès des fans DE et des anti-DE **

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 **: **Seven Devil **_

Esther regarda cette homme appartenant à son passé se tenir devant elle, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

-Un nouveau corps, J'aime ! L'ancienne Esther commençait à se faire vielle

La sorcière aurait sans doute été vexée si elle n'était pas habituée aux « compliments » de Jacob. Elle avait en effet pris le corps d'un témoin de Jehova qui avait malencontreusement sonné à sa porte.

-Jacob, quelle surprise, tu n'étais censé être mort ?

-Tu n'es pas au courant on dirait.

-J'ai vue ta résurrection de l'autre coté, mais elle reste tout de même un mystère.

-Je ne suis jamais mort à vrai dire. Le sort que tu m'as jeté pour me protéger de Mikael n'a pas eut l'effet désiré. Lorsqu'il m'a donné le coup mortel, mon corps est entré dans un coma qui m'a préservé tout ce temps. Si quelqu'un m'avais réveillé, je serais mort de ma blessure. C'est pour ça que Niklaus a attendu de trouver un moyen de me rendre immortel….

-Il t'a transformé en Hybride. Termina Esther. Et depuis quand connais-tu les Lockwood ?

-Je suis leur ancêtre. J'ai créé de faux souvenirs à Carole pour lui faire croire que j'étais un cousin éloigné. Ce qui n'est pas complètement faux qu'on on y pense. Au fait, où est Niklaus ?

Le visage d'Esther se ferma, ce qui rendit Jacob nerveux. Il s'approcha de la clôture et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Où est mon fils Esther ?

-Dans un cercueil. Déclara celle-ci

-Où ça ?! Demanda-t-il

-Quelque part. Tu ne le trouveras pas. Et même si tu le trouve tu n'ouvriras pas le cercueil, je l'ai moi-même scellé. Tu peux le considérer comme mort

Cette révélation eut l'effet d'un coup de massue sur Jacob

-Mais c'est ton fils ! S'écria-t-il. Quel genre de mère es-tu

-Oh tais-toi, tu n'a pas de leçon a me donné là-dessus. J'ai élevé Niklaus, je l'ai vue grandir, je l'ai protégé contre son père autant que j'ai pus. Et pendant ce temps tu te soulais dans les bars et tu passais la nuit avec des trainés. Klaus sera en vie tant que ses frères le seront aussi. Une fois débarrassé d'eux, je le tuerais pour de bon. Maintenant tu m'excuseras mais je dois en finir avec les vampires.

Jacob la vit s'éloigner vers son jardin, choqué.

-Tu vas tuer tes enfants. Tu n'a pas de cœur Esther ?

Elle se retourna et laissa échapper un rictus sans joie.

-Si j'ai un cœur ? Biens sure que non. Notre cher fils me l'a arraché il y a milles ans, tu te souviens ?

Ne pouvant contenir sa rage, l'hybride sortit les crocs et se jeta sur elle. Mais il suffit à Esther de lever la main vers lui pour le propulser hors de son domaine. Il se releva pour revenir à la charge mais il ne pouvait plus franchir la clôture.

-Désolé Jacob, les vampires ne sont plus autorisés ici. Ravi de t'avoir revue.

* * *

_Maison des Gilbert_

Sept. Sept vampires attendaient devant chez elle. Elena ne voyais aucune issus. Bonnie feuilletais frénétiquement les pages de son grimoire.

-Il n'y a rien qui peut nous aider ici. Décréta-t-elle en jetant le livre.

Stefan était assis à la table de la cuisine, les mains sur son visage.

-Tu as dit que tu as senti au moins 15 vampires hier Bonnie. Ça veut dire qu'il y en a Huit autre qui n'ont pas de bague pour les protéger du soleil. On ne peut pas rivaliser avec un si grand nombre

-On pourrait appeler Elijah. Suggéra Elena.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle.

-Mauvaise idée. Déclara Stefan

-On ne peut pas lui faire confiance. Ajouta Bonnie

-Tu ne veux pas réveiller Klaus pendant que t'y ait ? Renchérit Jeremy

-Elijah est quelqu'un de bien. Il doit s'en vouloir de se que sa sœur m'a fait. En plus, je pense qu'il m'apprécie.

-Depuis quand tu es copine avec Elijah ? S'indigna Jeremy

-Hier un vampire m'a attaqué. Intervint Matt pour mettre fin à cette discussion. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi il s'acharnait sur moi. Je pense qu'il savait que j'ai tué Finn.

-Alors ils ont en après Matt ?

-Non, La vampire a parlé à nous tous. Je pense qu'ils ne connaissent pas le vrai responsable.

-Comment tu t'en ais sorti Matt ? Demanda Elena.

-Rebekah. Répondit-il simplement.

-Rebekah ?

-Oui, elle m'a sauvé.

Elena le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a entre vous ?

-Mais rien ! Rien du tout.

-Arrêtez ! Coupa Stefan. Il faut nous organiser à partir de maintenant. Les vampires ne peuvent pas rester ici éternellement, ils devront bien aller chasser un jour ou l'autre. Il faut que chacun de nous ait de la verveine dans le sang et en seringue, tous les jours, ainsi que des pieux en bois au cas où.

C'est à ce moment là que la vitre fut brisée par une énorme pierre qui vint s'explosé contre le mur, suivit d'une autre.

-Il faut monter au premier. Cria Elena

Ils dévalèrent les escaliers et entrèrent dans la salle contenant les armes anti-vampires. Elena se saisi d'une arbalète et se plaça devant la fenêtre. Elle décrocha un pieu qui alla se loger dans le cœur d'un vampire. Mais ils se mirent à lancer des pieux également, manquant de toucher Elena de peu.

Soudain, un épais brouillard s'installa à l'extérieur, parmi les vampires, les empêchant de voir quoi que se soit. Stefan aperçu un corbeau près de la fenêtre.

-Damon !

Il se risqua à aller ouvrir la porte. Le corbeau volait au ras du mur, là où le brouillard n'opérait pas. Stefan fit signe au autre de le suivre et longea le mur rapidement. Ils virent enfin la voiture de Damon, qui leur permit d'échapper aux vampires.

A mit chemin, l'un d'eux vint se dresser sur la route. La voiture le heurta et le devant fut sérieusement amoché, mais l'agresseur n'eut aucune séquelle. Le véhicule entra en collision avec un potto électrique. Les passagers se dépêchèrent d'en sortir, mais le vampire les attendait. Il se saisit de Bonnie par derrière et l'attira contre lui.

-Bien. Dit-il. Maintenant on va tous attendre que mes amis nous rejoignent.

Il leur lança un sourire sadique. Ils sortirent leur pieux, prêts au combats, mais aucun n'osa faire un geste de plus, de peur de compromettre la vie de Bonnie.

Mais une autre personne vint se jeter sur le vampire, le plaqua au sol, libérant ainsi Bonnie. Celle-ci reconnue aussitôt son sauveur

- Abby ?

Le vampire se dégagea de l'emprise d'Abby et réussit à se relever, mais ce simple moment de faiblesse permit à Stefan de lui enfoncer un pieu dans le cœur.

* * *

_Pension de Mme Flowers :_

Jacob entra dans sa chambre et claqua violement la porte. La rage faisait trembler chaque parcelle de son corps. Il pensait à son fils, moisissant dans une boite, et sa détresse augmenta. Il fit valser tout les objets posé sur son meuble avant d'envoyer ce dernier au sol. Il s'attaqua ensuite aux fenêtres, puis à la lampe de chevet. Il avait promis à Klaus qu'il le protégerait de Mikael, mais il avait dut se débrouiller seul. Jacob ne se serait jamais imaginé qu'Esther aussi pourrait représenter un danger, pour Klaus, pour lui, pour tous les vampires. Il se promit de sauver son fils.

* * *

_Maison des Wilson_

Le père de Bonnie était en Chine pour quelque temps. Sa maison avait été barricadée et ensorcelé pour résister aux assauts des vampires.

Seule dans la cuisine, Elena sorti une poche de sang et entrepris de la vider. Elle fut rejoins par Damon qui fit de même.

-Tu vas bien ?

Elle hocha la tête sans le regarder.

-Tu es sure ? Insista-t-il

Elle reposa la deuxième poche encore fermé.

-Non ça ne va pas. J'étais persuadé qu'après Klaus rien ne pourrait plus nous atteindre. Mais ensuite il y a eut Alaric. Puis je suis devenu un vampire, j'ai pensé que je pouvais vivre avec. Et maintenant, ça !

-Je sais….

-Ils nous détestent parce qu'on a voulut une vie normal, et leurs proches on en payé le prix. A chaque fois qu'on tente quelque chose, ça nous retombe sur le dos en pire. J'ai peur que ça ne finisse jamais.

Sa voix se brisa sous l'émotion. Damon l'attira contre elle.

-On survivra à cela. On peut le faire.

-Je me souviens. Dit soudain Elena.

Damon la lâcha.

-Pardon ?

-Je me souviens de tous ce que tu m'as effacé. Tu te rappelle, après que vous m'ayez sauvé d'Elijah.

-Ah….

Damon était extrêmement mal à l'aise.

-C'était…..gentil, de m'avoir fait oublié.

-De rien

-Mais pourquoi notre première rencontre ?

-Je ne voulais pas qu'on sache que j'étais en ville. J'étais encore obsédé par Katherine, et tu lui ressemblais tellement…

Un silence s'installa entre eux.

-De toute façon ça ne change rien. Continua Damon. Tu as choisi Stefan, peu importe celui que tu as rencontré en premier.

Il quitta la pièce, laissant Elena seule. Elle se senti très mal tout à coup.

-On peut y arriver ! Déclara Stefan. Après tout Klaus valait bien onze vampires

-Il faudrait peut-être faire sortir Caroline et Tyler. Proposa Damon

-Non. Dit Elena. Ils courent un trop gros risque avec le conseil à leur recherche.

-Comment trois vampires et une sorcière peuvent vaincre un si grand nombre ? Demanda Bonnie

-En fait, nous somme quatre vampires. Intervint Abby

-Matt et moi on peut aussi aider. Rappela Jeremy

-Matt n'a aucune protection. Et je préfère que tu n'utilise plus ta bague. Répondit Elena

Jeremy s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque Damon le coupa :

-Je pense que j'ai une idée !


	7. Wolf Lake

**Merci Petite S et Mrs Eddigton pour vos reviews, content que mon DE vous ai pas fait fuire :3**

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_ : Wolf Lake

_Manoir des Mikaelson_

Rebekah était penché sur la cartographie, une mine concentré sur son visage. Kol martelait la table du bout des doigts pour signaler son ennuie, mais ce geste passait inaperçu.

-Bien, décida-t-il. Tu te débrouille bien sans moi, alors je vais te laisser travailler.

Au moment où il se levait de sa chaise, Rebekah resserra sa main sur le compas et lui transperça sa main posé sur la table.

-Aaaie !

-Il s'agit de ton frère, un peu plus de considération !

-Très bien !

Il se rassit et retira le compas avec une grimace de douleur.

-Pourquoi on ne retourne pas chez eux leur demander dans quel foutu lac ils ont jeté Nick ?

Rebekah réfléchit un instant.

-Non. Dit-elle

-Pourquoi pas ?

Rebekah fit mine de se concentrer sur la carte.

-Allo ?

Kol agita sa main devant elle.

-Je suis occupé Kol ! S'énerva-t-elle. On n'a pas besoin des Salvatore de toute façon.

Elle prit le compas et entoura une partie de la carte.

-Serait-ce à cause de Matt Donovan ?

-Ferme-la Kol.

En effet, c'était à cause de Matt. Ses sentiments à son égard n'étaient pas clairs, mais elle avait pour lui une certaine affection. Seulement elle avait agis sans se soucier de lui. Elle avait transformé Elena et tenté de le tuer par la même occasion. Elle s'était acharnée sur ces petites vengeances en oubliant qu'il s'agissait de ses amis. Et le regard qu'il lui avait lancé la nuit dernière l'avait brusquement ramené à la réalité.

La porte d'entrée sonna.

-Oh faite que ce soit une jolie petite humaine pleine de sang. Implora Kol.

Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit à son seuil une jeune femme tenant une bible à la main.

-Bonjour monsieur. J'espère ne pas vous déranger…..

-Tais-toi et entre. Ordonna-t-il en se servant de ses dons d'hypnose.

La religieuse obéit les yeux dans le vide. Kol l'amena à la table du salon et lui prit le poignet.

-On n'a pas le temps pour ça ! Réprimanda Rebekah

-Allez, faut bien se nourrir si on veut carburer.

Il sortit les crocs et mordit dans le poignet offert. Aux premières gorgées de sang, son regard s'assombrit, puis il sombra dans l'inconscience.

-Kol ! Hurla Rebekah en se levant de sa chaise.

« Comme tu es prévisible, mon fils » Pensa Esther

Tandis que Rebekah s'agenouillait devant son frère allongé, la sorcière en profita pour sortir une fiole et verser la potion sur sa fille. Cette dernière s'évanouie aussitôt, de la même manière que son frère.

Une fois seule, Esther monta à l'étage fouiller la chambre de Kol. Il était le seul de ses enfants à connaitre l'existence de cet objet. Elle leva sa main devant elle et la fit tourner autour de la pièce, telle un détecteur de métaux. Au bout d'un moment, elle senti une légère décharge lui traverser la main. Le tiroir devant elle se mit à trembler. Elle l'ouvrit et en retira l'objet tant convoité : le pendule.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, elle fut brusquement ramenée à la réalité par les coups frénétiques donnés à la sonnette d'entrée. Elle avait une idée de la personne en question, mais ses soupçons furent confirmés lorsqu'elle le vit par la fenêtre. Jacob ! Il était surement là pour son fils. Dommage pour lui, Esther avait une longueur d'avance.

Elle s'éclipsa par la porte de derrière au moment où Rebekah et Kol étaient réveillés par le bruit.

* * *

_QG du conseil_

Au moment où les vampires étaient partis chasser, Damon en profita pour quitter la maison et organiser une réunion du conseil.

-Mes amis, nous sommes envahis par les vampires. Déclara Alexia. Ils sont au nombre de onze, peut-être plus. Ils ont pris pour cible Mr Salvatore mais ils peuvent s'attaquer à n'importe quel membre du conseil.

Ainsi Damon se faisait passer pour une victime et éliminaient tout éventuel soupçon sur lui. Et s'il continuait à manipuler le conseil, ce dernier pourrait bien se débarrasser des vampires à sa place.

-Ils semblent travailler en groupe. Continua le maire. Notre priorité est donc de trouver leur tanière afin de pouvoir leur tendre un piège. Je veux que chacun d'entre nous soit sur ses gardes 24h/24. Aucune tentative solitaire, si l'un d'entre vous a quelque chose, il doit m'en informer aussitôt. Nous devons travailler ensemble si on veut protéger notre ville.

* * *

_Ruines de l'ancienne église_

L'ennuie, quel torture. Caroline et Tyler en avait fait l'expérience, après 4 jours enfermés dans cette grotte vide, où il n'y avait rien d'autre que la roche. Mais le pire, c'était la nuit, à chaque fois qu'ils fermaient l'œil, ils revoyaient les 26 vampires qui avaient habité cette crypte, leur corps se dessécher tandis que le sang quittait leur veines. Caroline était persuadé que l'endroit était hanté, elle le _sentait._ S'ils n'avaient pas été ensembles, ils auraient sans-doute craqués. Mais ils se réconfortaient réciproquement.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu ferras une fois sortie d'ici ? Demanda Tyler

Caroline réfléchis un instant.

-Je crois que je me précipiterais sur le premier centre commercial sur mon chemin.

Soudain, un bruit ce fit entendre à l'entrée de la grotte. Caroline et Tyler se levèrent, sur la défensive.

La lourde pierre roula sur le coté, laissant entrer deux étrangères.

-Qui-êtes-vous ? Demanda Tyler.

La première femme à la peau métissée, fit passer la main sur son visage, laissant apparaitre celui de Bonnie. Elle fit de même avec son amie qui prit les traits d'Elena.

-Ah, c'est vous. Pourquoi se déguisement ? Demanda Caroline

Elena et Bonnie se regardèrent.

-On a eut quelques problèmes….

-Il faut qu'on remonte ! Déclara Caroline, après que ses amis lui ai fait le récit des derniers évènements.

-Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais rien lui dire. Laissa échapper Bonnie en roulant des yeux.

-C'est trop dangereux. Dit Elena. Votre tête est mise à prix au conseil, et avec les vampires, ils doivent constamment en chasse, ce qui veut dire qu'ils peuvent vous abattre à n'importe quel moment.

Caroline poussa un soupir.

-Combien de temps ça va durer? Demanda Tyler

-Je cherche encore les sorcières qui se sont installé en ville. Dès que le sort sera brisé, vous pourrez partir. En attendant vous ne pouvez être d'aucune aide.

* * *

Jacob et Rebekah était arrivés devant une grande étendu d'eau.

-C'est le dernier lac de la ville. Annonça Jacob d'une voix tremblante. Klaus doit être ici.

Quelques heures plus tôt, ce parfait inconnu s'était présenté à eux, prétendant être le père de Klaus et leur proposant leur aide. Les enfants Mikaelson avaient déjà vue leur ainé avec cet homme dans le passé, mais il avait toujours refusé de leur révéler son identité. La révélation fut un choque pour Rebekah : Pourquoi Niklaus ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Ne lui faisait-il pas assez confiance ?

Jacob entra la main dans le lac mais la ressorti aussitôt. Elle était recouverte de cloques et de la fumée s'en échapper ?

-De la verveine ? Demanda Rebekah.

-Je ne pense pas….

Il disparu de son champ de vision et revint avec un jeune campeur hypnotisé.

-Saute dans le lac. Ordonna-t-il

Le jeune homme s'exécuta. Dès qu'il fut immergé dans l'eau, il se mit à se débattre violemment sans pouvoir remonter pour autant. Au bout d'un instant, son corps se mit à flotter à la surface, mort.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Rebekah

-Esther. Répondit Jacob, les poings serrés. Elle a ensorcelé le lac. Sale garce !

Il donna un violent coup de pied à un arbre qui se rompit aussitôt.

La frustration que Rebekah avait accumulée ces derniers jours atteint son sommet. Son frère était là, à quelques mètres sous ces pieds, mes toujours inaccessible.


	8. Rolling In The Deep

**Merci Petite S, ça fait toujours plaisir. **

* * *

_**Chapitre 8**_ : Rolling In the Deep

Lorsque Rebekah et Jacob arrivèrent au manoir, Kol venait à peine de se réveiller. La potion qu'il avait ingurgité l'avait considérablement affaiblit.

-Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il, étourdis

-Notre mère est de retour. Annonça Rebekah

-Quoi ?

-Elle a pris un nouveau corps, celle de la religieuse de tout à l'heure, elle nous a assommés avec une potion. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle est venu chercher.

Le visage de Kol se figea, toute confusion était parti, laissant place à une expression d'horreur.

-Notre mère était là ? Demanda-t-il lentement.

Sans attendre de réponse, il monta en un clin d'œil à sa chambre. Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa commande et fouilla dans ces affaires frénétiquement dans ces affaires.

-Le pendule n'est plus là. Dit-il. Merde !

Il donna un violent coup de poing à la commode qui explosa sous le choc.

-Tu l'as amené ici ? Demanda Rebekah. Mais à quoi tu pensais ?!

Kol s'assis sur le lit et mit ses mains entre sa tête.

-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Intervint Jacob, agacé d'être mit à l'écart

Les originaux se rappelèrent soudain de sa présence.

-Lorsque j'étais enfant, dit Kol, j'ai surpris une conversation entre la sorcière Ayanna et Esther. Elles parlaient d'un objet magique très puissant et dangereux. Ayanna demandait à Esther de le garder en sécurité. Elle disait qu'une sorcière possédant cet objet serait beaucoup trop puissante. Quand j'ai su que le pendule avait été enterré avec notre mère, j'ai eut peur qu'elle tente de l'utiliser contre nous. Mais je ne pouvais pas pénétrer dans la grotte où se trouvait son cercueil. Alors Rebekah a fait en sorte que le double de Tatia le trouve. Et je le lui ai pris à la sorti

-Et maintenant, c'est Esther qui l'a. Termina Jacob

-Si elle l'utilise elle sera plus forte que jamais. Dit Rebekah. Elle pourrait trouver le pieu et l'utiliser contre nous.

-Sauf si on la retrouve en premier. Déclara Jacob

Décidément Esther avait bien changé, tout comme lui.

* * *

_Mystic Falls, 1000 ans plus tôt_

Dans la forêt calme et silencieuse, Jacob attendais, tapant du pied pour canaliser son impatience.

-Tu es sur qu'on est au bon endroit. Demanda-t-il à son frère Alexander

-Evidemment. Répondit celui-ci. C'est ici qu'elle vient tous les jours pour récolter ces plantes. Elle le fait pour échapper à sa famille trop étouffante.

-Tant mieux, elle sera plus facile à manipuler dans ce cas.

-Chut….La voilà

Caché derrière la végétation, ils observèrent Esther avancer à travers les arbres.

-C'est elle ? Demanda Jacob, légèrement déçu

Il s'était attendu à une personne âgée, sage et expérimenté. Mais la femme devant lui ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans.

-Elle est encore jeune, mais c'est la sorcière la plus puissante du village. Assura Alexander. Elle seule peut nous libérer de notre malédiction.

Un cri se fit entendre. Esther venait de tomber dans leur piège.

-C'est parti. Fit Jacob

Il s'approcha du trou dans lequel la sorcière venait de tomber.

-Je peux vous aider ?

Esther leva les yeux vers lui et hocha la tête. Il lui envoya une corde et elle grimpa à la surface.

-Vous n'êtes pas blessé ?

-Non, ça va.

-Vous ne devriez pas vous promener en pleine nature, les loups ont encore fait une victime hier

-Je n'ai pas peur des loups.

« Tans mieux » Pensa-t-il

- Laissez-moi-vous raccompagner chez vous.

Légèrement méfiante, Esther attrapa la main qui lui tendait pour se relever.

* * *

_Mystic Falls, de nos jours_

La cabane d'Esther était vide, de toute évidence, elle avait déménagé.

-Elle pourrait être n'importe où. Se lamenta Kol

-Le mieux, ça serait de se séparer. Dit Rebekah. Si l'un de nous l'aperçoit, il en informe les autres immédiatement.

Les deux autres acceptèrent d'un signe de tête et se dispersèrent. Intérieurement, Jacob espérait la trouver en premier.

* * *

_Maison des Wilson_

De l'autre coté de l'allé, Christina surveillait la maison inaccessible.

-C'est ridicule. Dit Pierce. On ne fait que surveiller cette maison en espérant que l'un d'eux se décide à sortir.

-Tu a une meilleure solution ? Demanda sèchement Christina. La sorcière est plus puissante que je ne le pensais. Tant que les quatre incapables qu'on se traine ne réussissent pas à briser le sort de protection, on ne peut rien faire d'autre.

-Ils peuvent bloquer la sorti de la ville à tout les vampires mais ils ne peuvent pas briser un simple sort de protection ? Tu nous avais pourtant dis qu'ils étaient doués.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que ça serait facile ! Tu croyais peut-être qu'on en finirait vite fait et qu'on rentrait chez nous ? Ces jeunes tuent des originaux, imbécile, ils sont malins, il faut juste s'armer de patience.

Une jeune femme noire s'avança vers eux. Son regard était étrangement vide.

-Impossible de briser le sort. Il nous faudrait le grimoire de la sorcière pour l'étudier.

Christina senti sa frustration augmenter d'un cran. Elle se jeta sur la jeune femme et lui déchira la gorge avec ses crocs. La sorcière s'écroula au sol, morte.

A quelques mètres de là, Katherine écoutait la conversation avec attention, son cerveau maléfique travaillant à toute vitesse.

* * *

-Ça ne marche pas ! Déclara Bonnie

Depuis la matinée, elle essayait de trouver le repère des vampires à l'aide d'un sort, mais sans succès.

-Tu devrais peut-être demander à Abby. Proposa Elena.

-Non, ça ira. Répliqua sèchement Bonnie, comme à chaque fois qu'on faisait allusion à sa mère. J'ai juste besoin d'une pose.

Les yeux d'Elena se posèrent sur le grimoire. Un détaille marqua alors son attention, une page corné. Curieuse, elle prit le livre et se mit à lire. Arrivant à peine à déchiffrer les caractères, elle compris enfin de quoi il s'agissait :

C'était une formule pour abandonner ses pouvoirs

Dans la cuisine, Bonnie prit une bouteille de whisky du minibar de son père.

-Tu bois ? Demanda une voix derrière elle. C'était Abby

-Oui. Répondit Bonnie d'un air de défis.

-Je pense que tu as fait assez de magie comme ça. Tu devrais arrêter pour aujourd'hui.

Bonnie posa violement sa bouteille sur la table.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demanda-t-elle. Te battre avec nous, t'inquiéter pour moi….Tu n'y est pas obligé. D'accords, tu m'as porté dans ton ventre pendant 9 mois mais qu'est-ce que ça change au final, ça ne t'a pas empêché de m'abandonner deux fois.

-Je suis toujours ta mère.

-Non, tu ne l'as jamais été ! Une mère devrait grandir avec sa fille, l'aider, être là pour elle.

-C'est ce que j'essaie de faire. Ecoute, si je suis parti, c'est parce que j'avais peur. Ma nouvelle situation te mettait en danger et je ne pouvais pas risquer de te blesser.

-Je suis tous les jours en danger.

-Je le vois bien. Tu refais les mêmes erreurs que moi dans le passé. Tu t'implique trop dans ton rôle de sorcière et tu laisse la magie prendre le contrôle de ta vie. Il faut que tu trouve un équilibre. Et je veux t'aider à le faire. Si ce n'est pas moi, qui ça pourrait être.

Abby avait raison. Malgré tout, Bonnie avait besoin d'elle.

-Merci. Dit-elle

Puis après un moment d'hésitation.

-Tu pourrais m'aider pour ce sort ? C'est le dernier essaie.

Elles retournèrent au salon examiner le grimoire. Damon les y attendais

-Ce sort ne marchera pas. Déclara Abby. Elle tourna les pages. Essaie celui-là. Concentre toi et met tes mains sur la carte.

Bonnie s'exécuta et lorsqu'elle eut prononcé la formule, la carte s'enflamma partiellement sur six différents points.

-Ici, c'est nous. Déclara Bonnie. Et là c'est le manoir des Salvatore.

-Katherine doit y être. Dit Damon

-Trois points sont dispersés dans la ville….Et il y a cette endroit.

-Je le reconnais. Fit Damon, c'est la maison d'Isobel.

* * *

-ESTHER !

La sorcière se retourna

-Tiens, encore toi ?

Jacob se tenait devant elle, écument de rage.

-C'est toi qui a le pendule.

-Exact. Tu sais donc que c'est parfaitement idiot de s'opposer à moi….

Derrière son dos, Jacob tentait d'écrire un SMS à Rebekah et Kol

-…Que ce soit toi, ou mes enfants.

Il senti son téléphone exploser dans sa main.

-Tu as toujours été trop impulsif Jacob. Comme ton fils

-Où est-il ?

-Quelque part où tu ne peut pas entrer. Je suis devenue une grande amie du nouveau maire, elle m'a accordé une habitation en un clin d'œil. Et le meilleur, c'est qu'aucun vampire n'y est invité.

Jacob se sentait aculé. Il ne voyait aucun moyen de la vaincre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé Esther ? Tu n'a jamais eut un grand cœur, mais tu en avais un.

-Tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour me juger. Combien de personnes as-tu tué depuis ton réveille ?

Jacob garda le silence. Esther eut un sourire satisfait.

-J'ai vue mes enfants commettre les pires atrocités pendant mille an, tu n'a aucune idée de ce que ça peut faire.

* * *

_Flash-back_

Les femmes du village s'était réunis près de la rivière pour laver leur linge. Cette journée d'été était particulièrement chaude et le travail y était épuisant. Esther ne cessait de lancer des regards à l'auberge situé quelques mètres plus loin. Soudain, elle poussa un gémissement et s'écroula au sol. Les femmes du village se réunirent aussitôt autour d'elle, tentant de la réanimer. Elle fut emmenée à l'aubergiste qui lui laissa une chambre. Une fois qu'on l'eu posé sur le lit et laissé seul, la jeune femme se releva, plus en forme que jamais. La porte s'ouvrit légèrement et Jacob s'y glissa.

-Ah, tu arrive juste à temps. Dit Esther

-Jolie mise en scène. J'y ai presque cru

Lorsqu'ils furent assez près l'un de l'autre, ils s'entrelacèrent et leurs lèvres se joignirent. Jacob fit descendre sa robe tandis qu'Esther déboutonnait sa chemise.

-Tu as trouvé un sort ? Demanda Jacob

Esther soupira.

-J'ai essayé hier, mais ça n'a rien donné. Je suis désolé. Mais je vais continuer à chercher.

Jacob hocha la tête, même s'il n'y croyait plus après tout ces échecs.

-Il faut que je parte, on pourrait avoir des soupçons. Demain Mikael emmène Finn et Elijah à la chasse, tu pourrais passer chez moi.

Jacob réfléchis un instant. Il était clair à présent que même Esther ne pouvait pas empêcher ses transformations, alors pourquoi continuer à la voir ?

-C'est d'accords. Dit-il finalement.

* * *

_Maison des Wilson _

Le téléphone de Damon sonna au moment où il s'apprêtait à sortir de la maison. C'était Meredith.

-Hey, je risque d'arriver un peu tard à la réunion, problèmes de vampires…..

-Ne viens pas. Ordonna Meredith

-Quoi ?

-Damon, je dois te prévenir : ne t'approche plus du maire.

-Pourquoi ?

-La boussole est réparée.

Il fallut un certain temps à Damon pour assimiler cette information, et ce qu'elle impliquait.

-Elle dit que c'est une amie sorcière qui l'a réparée. Continua Meredith. Pour l'instant l'aiguille va dans tous les sens à cause du nombre de vampires en ville, mais si tu es trop près, elle pointera directement sur toi.

-Merde ! S'écria Damon. Meredith, je vais avoir besoin de toi. Je sais où se trouve le repère des vampires, essaie de mettre les vampires sur cette piste, trouve n'importe quoi. Tu pense pouvoir le faire ?

-Je pense oui.

-Merci Meredith.

Il raccrocha et envoya son téléphone s'écraser contre le mur. Un détail attira soudain son attention. Un cadavre jonchait sur la pelouse des voisins d'en face, la gorge en sang. Damon hésita à aller voir de plus près et si c'était un piège ?

Soudain, le cadavre s'anima et la jeune femme se releva en sursaut.

_Mystic Grill_

Assis sur un banc, Jacob regardait la femme qui se tenait devant la porte du bar. Elle aussi semblait le regarder, un regard éloquent, comme si elle le connaissait. Jacob chercha dans sa mémoire, il n'avait jamais vue cette jeune asiatique auparavant. Elle lui montra d'un signe de tête le bar en face et y pénétra. Piqué par la curiosité, Jacob l'y suivit.

Assise à une table au fond, elle lui fit signe de la rejoindre.

-Jacob Lockwood ? Mon nom est Meï, je pense pouvoir vous aidez.

-Excusez-moi mais…. On se connait ?

-Je vous connais assez bien pour savoir que vous avez besoin de moi.

-Je ne pense pas non. Répondit Jacob

Meï s'approcha de lui de sorte à ce qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre. Il remarqua un collier qui pendait à son cou.

-Vous êtes un hybride et votre maitre et fils est emprisonné par sa mère, votre ancienne maitresse qui tente de vous exterminer, et vous ne pouvez pas la vaincre parce que vous êtes un nouveau vampire et qu'elle est bien plus puissante que vous.

Jacob eut un mouvement de recul

-Vous m'espionnez ?

-Disons que je travaille pour des gens puissants qui savent tout ce qui se passe dans la ville. Je ne suis qu'un messager.

-Je vous écoute.

Meï jeta un regard au bar avant de continuer

-Mes supérieurs peuvent vous rendre plus puissant que vous ne l'êtes. Vous pourriez battre Esther.

-Comment ?

-Avec un peu de magie.

-Donc ce sont des sorciers ?

-En quelque sorte….

Jacob était méfiant. Obtenir ce genre d'aide à ce moment précis lui paraissait trop simple, trop beau.

-Vous savez qu'Esther a un pendule capable de la rendre plus forte ?

Meï hocha la tête.

-Elle n'osera pas l'utiliser maintenant. Il représente autant un danger pour elle que pour nous. Elle ne s'en servira qu'en dernier recours.

Elle lui tendit un morceau de papier.

- Contactez-moi sur ce numéro si notre offre vous intéresse.

Elle se leva et s'apprêta à quitter le bar

-Qu'est-ce-que vous y gagner ? Demanda Jacob

-La mort d'un ennemi commun. Tant qu'Esther a ce pendule, elle représente un danger pour nous.

* * *

_Flash Back_

Des coups violents et répétés furent frappés à la porte de sa cabane. Jacob se leva de son lit, le cerveau engourdis par sa gueule de bois, et ouvrit la porte.

-Esther ?

-Il faut qu'on parle. Déclara celle-ci en entrant sans être invitée.

-Tu ne m'adresse pas la parole pendant des années, et maintenant tu veux parler ?

-Mikael sait pour nous.

Jacob écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu lui a dis ?

-Bien sur que non ! Mais hier, Niklaus a tué une villageoise….

Le cerveau engourdis, Jacob pris le temps de faire le lien

-Il a enclenché ces gènes ?

Esther hocha la tête.

-Mikael vous voit souvent ensemble, ça n'a pas été dur pour lui de comprendre. Il va venir te tuer, Jacob.

-Qu'il vienne, j'attends ce moment depuis longtemps.

Il ouvrit un coffre et se saisit d'une épée.

-C'est un vampire Jacob. Tu n'a aucune chance !

-Tu as mieux à proposer ?

Elle s'approcha de lui, posa ses mains sur son visage et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Pris de cours par ce geste, Jacob se laissa faire. Il sentit alors une douleur aigue lui traverser la tête. Les doigts d'Esther posés sur ses tempes lui brulaient la peau. Elle le lâcha enfin et il tomba à genoux.

-Ce sort devrait te protéger de la mort. Je l'espère au moins.

Elle tourna les talents et quitta la maison, sans se retourner, sans ajouter un mot.

* * *

_Maison d'Isobel_

Christina senti une présence inconnue pénétrer la maison. Les autres vampires n'avaient rien remarqué. Elle se dirigea dans le hall et identifia immédiatement l'intrus. Elle fonça sur lui et le plaqua au mur.

-Tu es suicidaire, Elena Gilbert, ou juste complètement stupide ?

-Je ne suis pas Elena Gilbert. Dit la jeune femme, le souffle à moitié coupé.

-Bien sure, ironisa Christina, tu es juste son double maléfique.

-Bien, est-ce-que Elena pourrait faire_ ça_ ?

Elle dégagea le bras qui serrait son cou et renversa Christina contre le sol.

-Je m'appelle Katherine en passant. On s'est déjà rencontré.

Christina se releva.

-Ah, je me souviens, tu étais à Mystic Falls en 1864, j'ai été obligé de quitter la ville à cause de toi.

Katherine eut un sourire nostalgique.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu viens faire ici ?

-J'ai entendu dire que votre petite bande avait des problèmes avec mon sosie, je me suis dis que je pouvais peut-être aider, je ne suis pas fan de Miss Elena non-plus.

Christina réfléchis un instant.

-J'ai entendu dire que vous les sosies attirez les problèmes comme des aimants, mais pourquoi pas ?

Elle la conduit à un vaste salon et elles s'assirent sur le divan. Katherine se rappela avoir passé un marché avec Isobel l'année dernière dans cette même pièce.

-Je t'écoute.

-D'abords on doit se mettre d'accords sur quelques points : Le premier, c'est que les frères Salvatore sont intouchable. Je les aime bien.

-Accordé. Répondit Christina

-Le deuxième, c'est que je veux Elena en vie.

Cette fois ci, Christina ne cacha pas sa déception.

-Pourquoi ?

-Longue histoire, mais rassure-toi, je ne lui réserve rien de bon.

-Très bien. Accorda Christina. Maintenant, en quoi tu pense nous aider ?

-Tu vois, je suis particulièrement doué pour les plans diaboliques. Tu as ramené Lisa avec toi ?

Des pas se firent entendre.

-Personne ne m'a _ramené_ Katherine, je ne suis pas une gamine.


	9. Once I Was Real

La mort était proche pour Esther. Elle le sentait. Elle n'avait plus peur maintenant. La mort était devenue naturelle pour elle. Elle avait été tuée deux fois, par son propre fils, et par Alaric S. Mais sa première mort fut lorsque son fils Henrik a été tué. Ces jours là, une part d'elle était morte définitivement.

Elle ne considérait pas ses retours comme des résurrections. Les esprits lui accordaient simplement plus de temps pour réparer ces erreurs. Rien ne devait être immortel, ni elle, ni ce qu'elle avait engendré.

La chance avait joué en sa faveur tout au long de son retour. Quartes sorcières s'étaient installées en ville le jour même au elle avait pris ce nouveau corps, lui permettant ainsi de canaliser leur énergies. Mais quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait été prise d'un vertige, d'une grande faiblesse, comme lorsqu'Abby Bennett avait été transformé en vampire.

La chance commençait à tourner. Mais ses enfants étaient toujours en vie. Et une nouvelle menace était arrivée en ville, bien plus dangereuse pour l'équilibre naturel que les vampires. Esther avait senti leur présence dès le moment ou le double avait été transformé. Elle connaissait leurs ambitions et ne pouvait les laisser faire. Elle seule pouvait arrêter tout ça. Mais elle devait rallonger son délai.

* * *

Elena se mit en peignoir et se fit couler un bain. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi banale depuis des siècles. Lorsque la baignoire fut pleine, elle ferma les robinets et retira sa bague.

Aussitôt, elle senti la chaleur du soleil devenir plus intense, jusqu'à lui irradier la peu. Elle poussa un cri de douleur et s'empressa de remettre sa bague.

-Elena, tout va bien.

Jeremy s'était précipité dans la salle de bain.

-Oui, ça va. Répondit Elena, haletante. Je ne suis pas habitué à la porter tout le temps, c'est tout.

Elle lui adressa un sourie rassurant.

-Tu devrais descendre.

Elle suivit Jeremy au salon. Damon était debout. Sur le canapé était assise Bonnie en compagnie d'une jeune fille en pleure.

-Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Demanda Elena

-On a un nouveau vampire sur les bras. Grommela Damon d'un ton grognon.

Bonnie lui lança un regard chargé de reproche.

-Voici Melissa. Déclara-t-elle. Elle travaille pour les vampires, en quelque sorte. Elle et trois autres sorciers étaient sous leur contrainte.

-Ils sont venu un soir et ils nous ont hypnotisés. On ne pouvait rien faire. Je me souviens maintenant de toutes les choses qu'ils nous on fait faire….

Sa voix se brisa en un sanglot étouffé.

-Et c'est grâce à ces chers amis que nous ne pouvons plus quitter la ville.

-Ce n'était de leur faute ! Cria Bonnie

Elena s'assit à coté de la sorcière.

-Ça va aller. Ne t'inquiète pas, on va t'aider.

Bonnie conduit Melissa à la cuisine, laissant Damon et Elena seuls

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu joue les durs ? Demanda Elena, exaspéré

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu joue les filles sympas ? Tu ne crois pas qu'on a assez de problèmes comme ça ? Crois-moi Elena, tu es déjà assez exaspérante en nouvelle vampire, on n'a pas besoin d'une deuxième.

Elena se leva, écumant de rage.

-Et j'adore ta nouvelle tenue en passant. Cria-t-il

Elle sen rendit compte alors qu'elle était encore en peignoir.

* * *

_Maison d'Isobel._

Un groupe de personnes se dirigeait vers cette grande maison, armée de pistolets en balle de bois et de pieux. En tête se trouvait le nouveau sheriff Young, récemment promu, suivit de près par le maire. Une équipe d'uniformes les suivaient. Meredith Felle fermait la marche.

-Merci de vous être porté volontaire Meredith. Murmura Alexia lorsqu'ils furent devant la maison. Vous connaissez les risques que cela entraine.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis assez bonne tireuse.

Meredith passa la main dans la poche. Ses seringues étaient là, prêtes à récupérer le sang de vampire.

-A trois, je défonce la porte. Annonça le shérif. Tenez vous près, un…deux….Trois !

Les chasseurs pénétrèrent dans la maison, pistolet levés. Aucune trace de vampires. Ils se divisèrent en groupes et fouillèrent la maison. RAS.

-Il y a quelqu'un ici. Cria Meredith. Il est blessé.

Alexia la rejoint dans la chambre. Meredith composa un numéro.

-Ici le docteur Meredith Fell, on n'a besoin d'une ambulance au 119 rue George Lockwood, une blessure à la gorge, la victime est entre la vie et la mort, dépêchez-vous.

-C'est Ed Goff. Souffla Alexia. Il était dans la forêt avec Jimmy Brice lorsqu'il a disparu.

Jimmy Brice, Meredith avait tenté de le soigner, mais dans son état, et sans sang de vampire, c'était mission impossible.

-Les vampires étaient bien là, mais on les a manqués. Ils savaient qu'on allait venir.

* * *

_Maison des Wilson_

Le téléphone de Stefan sonna, c'était un numéro masqué.

-Allô ?

-Stefan, c'est Elena. J'ai fait une grosse bêtise.

Sa voix était paniquée, et elle semblait en larme.

-Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

-Les vampires était parti alors je suis sorti prendre l'aire et….

-Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé Elena ?

-J'ai tué quelqu'un. Je n'ai pas put me contrôler. Je suis désolé…

- Dis-moi où tu es, j'arrive tout de suite.

-A l'arrière du Mystic Grill. Mais je dis rien à Damon, je t'en pris, il ne comprendrait pas.

Une part de Stefan se senti flatté d'être choisis pour cette tâche et pas son frère.

-D'accords, ne bouge pas j'arrive.

Il prit ses clés de voiture et quitta la maison. Etrangement, aucun vampire n'était dans les parages.

* * *

_Mystic Grill_

Lorsqu'il arriva sur place, aucune trace d'Elena, mais Damon lui était là.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Stefan

-Elena m'a appelé. Répondit simplement Damon

Stefan regarda son frère sans comprendre.

-Quoi, Elena t'a appelé aussi ? Elle t'a dit qu'elle avait tué quelqu'un et de ne pas m'en parler.

Stefan acquiesça. Un éclat de rire retentit alors. Katherine, assise sur un mur, était prise d'un fou rire.

-J'y crois pas, vous êtes vraiment idiots quand il s'agit d'Elena.

-Pourquoi tu nous as amené ici Katherine ? Demanda Damon, aussi agacé que son frère.

Elle réfléchit un instant à sa réponse. Puis elle s'exclama avec un grand sourire :

-Poisson d'Avril !

-On ferait mieux de retourner à la maison. Dit Stefan.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Elena retrouva Bonnie dans la cuisine, en train de préparer de diner.

-Où est Melissa ? Demanda Elena

-Avec Abby. Elle a déjà vécu la même situation qu'elle, elle pense pouvoir l'aider.

-Tu vas bien toi ?

Bonnie soupira.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression de revivre la transformation d'Abby.

Elle fouilla le placard.

-On commence à manquer de provision. Il faudrait passer au supermarché…et revenir en vie

-Ça ne devrait pas durer longtemps. Si le conseil se débarrasse des vampires, les sorcières seront libres et elles pourront briser le sort.

-Et Caroline et Tyler pourront partir.

L'estomac d'Elena se noua, comme à chaque fois qu'elle repensait au départ imminent de son amie. Mais ses pensés était occupé par autre choses à cet instant.

-Tu sais que si tu veux parler, je suis là, tu peux tout me dire. Dit-elle à Bonnie

Celle-ci la regarda, surprise.

-Oui, bien sure.

Elena faisait allusion à la formule pour perdre ses pouvoirs. C'était peut-être une coïncidence que cette page soit marquée, mais Elena n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Même si elle se reposait souvent sur les pouvoirs de Bonnie, si elle décidait d'abandonner la magie, elle respecterait son choix. Elle-même rêvait depuis un an de ne pas être le double. Mais elle n'était pas sur que Damon soit si compréhensif.

Le bruit de la sonnette retenti dans la maison. Aussitôt la tension monta d'un cran.

-Je vais voir qui c'est. Dit Bonnie

Elle alla vers la porte et regarda par la ….. Une jeune fille d'à peine onze ans se tenait devant la porte, le regard paniqué. Bonnie lui ouvrit la porte.

-S'il-vous-plait, je peux utiliser votre téléphone ? C'est vraiment urgent.

-Oui, entre.

La petite se précipita à l'intérieur. Lorsque Bonnie se retourna, elle se tenait devant elle, toute panique s'était dissipée de son visage, laissant place à un sourire sournois qui lui glaça le sang.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça ai marché. Dit-elle

Bonnie la regarda sans comprendre. Avec une vitesse étonnante, l'enfant la poussa vers l'extérieure. A sa grande surprise, la sorcière fut violement projeté en l'aire et atterrit sur la pelouse. Elle eut à peine le temps de se relever que des mains la saisir par derrière.

Alerté par le bruit, Elena se précipita dans le hall. Elle y vit alors la fillette se tenir devant elle, des veines noires déformant son visage angélique.

Elena sorti son pieu de sa poche et se mit en position de défense, mais l'enfant vampire était plus rapide qu'elle. Elle lui sauta dessus et la plaqua au sol. Elena tenta de se débattre mais en vain, elle senti une seringue de verveine lui transpercer le coup et perdit connaissance.

* * *

_QG du conseil._

Les membres prirent place sur leurs sièges et Alexia entama son bilan.

-Nous avons lancé une inquisition au repère des vampires, mais ils étaient partis. Je pense qu'ils savaient quand allait venir. Nous avons cependant retrouvé Edward Goff, qui était porté disparu depuis 5 jours. Il avait des marques de morsures partout sur son corps et il était à moitié vidé de son sang. Il est à l'hôpital en ce moment mais ses chances de survie sont minces.

Meredith se pinça les lèvres. Ses chances était quasi-nulles si elle n'obtenait pas de sang de vampire.

-L'opération s'est donc soldé par un échec. Nous devons tenter une nouvelle stratégie.

Elle se mit à arpenter la pièce.

-Les vampires semblent travailler en groupe, mais ils ont besoin d'un leadeur, d'un chef en quelque sorte pour les guider. Nous devons concentrer nos efforts sur lui. Si nous parvenons à l'abattre, les autres seront déstabilisés, perdus, ils seront moins dangereux et donc plus faciles. Et je pense savoir de qui il s'agit.

Elle eut un sourire satisfait tandis que des murmures s'élevaient parmi les membres. Elle colla une photo sur le tableau d'affichage et Meredith put reconnaitre avec consternation le visage du « chef »

-Caroline Forbes ?

-La fille de Liz Forbes. Il semblerait qu'elle soit toujours en ville et qu'elle n'est pas décidée à partir. C'est pour ça qu'elle a pris le conseil pour cible. Damon Salvatore la connaissait alors qu'elle était humaine, il représentait donc une plus grande menace pour elle….

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que c'est elle le chef ? Intervint Meredith.

-Mr le shérif. Appela le maire.

Le shérif Young se leva de son siège et pris place à coté d'Alexia.

-Hier soir, Mme le maire m'avait prêté la montre de Jonathan Gilbert pour ma patrouille. J'ai put repérer un vampire que j'ai filé de près. Il parlait à Miss Forbes et semblait recevoir des ordres.

-Ça n'a pas de sens. Dit un membre du conseil. On connait tous Caroline depuis qu'elle est toute jeune.

-On connaissait Caroline l'humaine. Maintenant c'est un vampire, son humanité est parti, c'est comme si elle était morte.

* * *

Jacob pénétra dans la clairière où il avait rendez-vous. Meï l'y attendais, habillé de son tailleur et haut-talons qui la faisait ressembler à une femme d'affaire. Des torches avait été fixés en cercles au milieu de la clairière.

-Où sont vos…supérieurs ? Demanda Jacob

-Pas très loin, c'est tout ce que vous avez à savoir. Ils préfèrent garder l'anonymat pour l'instant. Entre dans le cercle.

Jacob s'exécuta.

-Après le rituel, tout ce que vous aurez à faire, c'est de vous occuper d'Esther et de récupérer le pendule pour nous.

Jacob sembla hésiter

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne tenterons rien contre les originaux, ce n'est pas notre but.

Une secousse fit trembler le sol sous leurs pieds.

-Ça commence. Murmura Meï

Jacob senti une violente décharge électrique lui traverser le corps. La douleur le fit tomber à genoux.

-Qu'est-ce-que….Hurla-t-il

-Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Une autre décharge, plus forte que la première, le fit tomber à quatre pattes. Il cracha une giclé de sang avant qu'une dernière décharge ne le mette au sol. Il fut pris d'une convulsion, puis rien.

Jacob se mit à inspirer longuement afin de reprendre sa respiration. Meï s'approcha de lui.

-Comment vous sentez vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Puissant.

Il se leva d'un bond et courut le long de la forêt. Il arriva à la sortie de la ville en moins d'une minute. Il se saisit d'un arbre et le brisa entre ses mains. Il était plus fort, plus rapide, ses sens étaient encore plus aiguisés. Il se mit à rire, grisé par autant de pouvoirs.

* * *

_Maison des Wilson._

Lorsque Stefan et Damon arrivèrent devant la porte, celle-ci était largement ouverte. Ils sr précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Vide.

Un cri se fit entendre à l'étage. Damon fit un bond de trois mettre et se retrouva devant la chambre d'amis.

Le corps de Melissa gisait à terre, un pieu enfoncé dans le cœur. Abby se débattait avec l'enfant vampire pour échapper au même sort. Lorsque la petite vit les frères Salvatore, elle battit en retraite et sauta par la fenêtre. Damon et Stefan la virent monter dans une voiture aux vitres tinté qui fonça à toute allure.

Meredith pénétra dans la pièce, essoufflée.

-Damon, il faut que je te dise…

Mais elle s'interrompit en voyant la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

-Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ici ?

* * *

-Bien joué, Lisa. Dit Christina au volant.

-Merci. Répondit l'enfant. J'ai préféré ne rien tenter contre les frères Salvatore.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas, on s'en occupera un autre jour.

Christina senti son téléphone sonner dans sa poche.

-Allo ?

- Dis-moi que ça a marché. Dit Katherine à l'autre bout du fil.

-Comme sur des roulettes, merci beaucoup.

-Elena est avec toi ?

-Oui, on se rencontre au parc d'ici une heure ?

-Parfait.

Christina raccrocha.

-Le parc ? Dit Lisa. C'est un peu risqué non ?

Christina eut un vague sourire. Lisa sembla comprendre.

-On ne va pas au parc n'est-ce-pas ?

-Katherine n'hésiterez pas à nous trahir elle non ?

-Pas une seconde. Répondit Lisa avec un sourire complice.

* * *

Jacob les voyaient, les deux sorcières dont Esther puisait son énergie. Elles étaient complètement abrutie pas l'hypnose des vampires pour qui elles travaillaient, il ne serait donc pas bien dure de les tuer. Le plus dur serait de passer inaperçu aux yeux des vampires avec elles. Jacob aurait put tous les tuer avec sa nouvelle force, mais Meï l'avait informé qu'ils étaient venu pour s'occuper de ceux qui avaient emprisonné Klaus, et il ne pouvait qu'être sympathisant de ce geste.

En un clin d'œil, il fut devant les deux sorcières. Il perfora leur poitrine avec ses mains comme avec du papier, se saisit de leur cœur et l'arracha violement. A peine les vampires retournés, il était déjà parti.

* * *

Esther avait vue la sorcière Bennett se faire capturer par les vampires. Elle avançait à présent vers cet entrepôt d'un pas calme décidé. Soudain, elle senti cette faiblesse la gagner à nouveau, elle dut s'arrêter un instant. Jacob tuait une à une toutes ses sources d'énergies, et elle ne puisait sa puissance à présent que d'une seule ligné de sorcière. Ca serait suffisant pour ce qu'elle comptait faire, mais elle devait se dépêcher.

Trois vampires entouraient Bonnie. Elle avait tenté de leur infligé une rupture d'anévrisme, mais sans sucées, on lui avait réservé les vampires les plus vieux et les plus puissants. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était arrivé aux autres. Elle avait toujours réglé ses problèmes et ceux des autres avec la magie, mais aucun sort ne lui venait à l'esprit pour cette situation.

Alors qu'un vampire s'approcha d'elle, son visage se transforma en une expression de douleur. Il appuya ses mains sur sa tête et tomba à genoux. Les autres vampires subirent le même sort, leurs cris se mélangèrent dans la grande salle vide. Esther apparue alors par derrière et les vampires s'enflammèrent comme de torches. Ils se mirent à se débattre dans tout les sens mais semblait collés au sol. Bientôt, ils ne furent plus que des corps cramoisis.

-Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Bonnie à la sorcière en reculant d'un pas

-Une amie. Je ne te veux aucun mal.

-Que voulez-vous alors ?

-T'aider, te proposer une offre.

Elle lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever, mais Bonnie se mit sur pieds d'elle-même.

-Désolé, mais je ne suis pas intéressé.

Elle s'éloigna vers la sortie, mais la voix d'Esther retentit derrière.

-La formule pour perdre tes pouvoirs n'a pas marché n'est-ce-pas ?

Bonnie se retourna.

-Comment savez-vous.

-Je sais beaucoup de chose, Bonnie Bennett. Faire disparaitre les pouvoirs d'une sorcière n'est pas chose facile. En revanche, les transmettre à une autre est beaucoup plus réalisable, et j'ai justement besoin de pouvoirs pour mes projets.

Bonnie sembla hésiter. Cette femme pouvait la débarrasser de ses pouvoirs, la rendre normal. C'est ce qu'elle voulait depuis si longtemps…

-Rejoint moi à cette adresse si l'offre t'intéresse. Lui dit Esther en lui glissant un papier dans la poche.

* * *

Dans une ruelle isolée, Matt et Jeremy, arbalètes en main, tentaient de tenir éloigné les trois vampires qui avançaient vers eux. Ils n'avaient pas réussit à les atteindre au cœur et leurs pieux diminuaient.

-C'est moi, ou on est dans un sacré pétrin ? Demanda Matt.

-Ce fut un plaisir de servir à tes coté, mon vieux. Dit Jeremy

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et tire.

Les vampires, malgré les quelques pieux qui leur traversaient le bras ou la jambe de temps à autres, semblaient s'amuser de la situation. L'u deux s'approcha dangereusement de Matt. Il tenta de lui enfoncer un pieu dans le cœur, mais le vampire arrêta son geste et lui brisa le poignet. Matt étouffa difficilement une exclamation de douleur et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

-Matt ! Hurla Jeremy.

Il se précipita vers le vampire, un pieu à la main, mais un autre apparue devant lui et le projeta contre le mur.

Un coup de feu se fit entendre et l'un des vampires tomba à terre. Meredith tenait son pistolet devant elle, une expression déterminée sur le visage. Le deuxième vampire eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'elle lui tirait une seconde balle dans la tête. Elle tourna son arme vers le troisième vampire mais il fut plus rapide. Il fit un bond de trois mètres et atterri sur elle. Profitant de la situation, Matt décrocha un pieu dans le dos du vampire qui alla se loger dans son cœur. Reprenant son souffle, Meredith poussa le corps sur le coté et sortie ses seringues afin de recueillir le sang des vampires.

-Merci Dr Fell. Dit Jeremy

-On vient de survivre à une attaque de vampire, je pense que tu peux m'appeler Meredith.

-Attention ! Hurla Matt

Un autre vampire venait de sauter d'un immeuble et tombait en chute libre en direction de Meredith. Celle-ci, pris de cour, ne put rien faire pour l'arrêter. Mais le vampire s'arrêta avant de toucher le sol. Rebekah venait de surgir de nulle part et avait attrapé le vampire par la gorge en plein air. Il se mit à se tortiller tandis qu'elle le regardait avec un sourire.

- Lâche-moi espèce de garce ! Hurla-t-il

-Un peu de respect petit, tu parle à une originelle.

Elle se mit à serrer sur son cou, sentant les os se briser sous ses doigts. Puis sa gorge explosa et du sang gicla entre le poing fermé de Rebekah.

-Essayez de vous attirez moins d'ennuies. Dit-elle en s'adressant particulièrement à Matt. Je suis fatigué de vous sauver.

* * *

Etourdis par la verveine, Elena ne compris pas ce qui se passait. Elle semblait être dans un garage, et on l'attachait par les poignets et les chevilles à une surface lisse, sans doute une table. Elle pouvait entendre la voix lointaine de Christina.

-….Comment ça les sorcières sont mortes ? Vous n'étiez pas censé les surveiller ? Bon, amenez-vous avec celle qui reste, on trouvera un moyen de quitter la ville quand on aura fini le travail.

-Les autres ne répondent pas. Dit Lisa. Quelque chose est arrivée. Ces enfoirés ont une beaucoup de chances.

Dans son état second, Elena se dit qu'il était étrange d'entendre des mots grossiers d'une si petite voix enfantine. Christina soupira lorsque le téléphone sounna.

-Hey, Katherine ! Dit-elle d'une voix chaleureuse qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

Katherine elle ne semblait vouloir perdre de temps avec de telles convenances.

-J'attend dans le parc depuis une demi-heure, et devine qui n'y est pas : Toi !

-Ah oui, j'ai changé d'avis finalement, je préfère garder Elena pour moi et mes amis.

-On avait un accord ! Cria Katherine

-Met toi ça dans la tête Katherine : on n'est pas copine, je te hais depuis 150 ans, alors garde tes accords pour les rares personnes qui peuvent encore te supporter.

-Ok, très bien, fais ce que tu veux d'Elena, mais ne la tue pas !

-Je vais me gêner.

Et sur ce, elle raccrocha.

C'est alors que la situation se fit plus clair dans l'esprit d'Elena : elle allait mourir, ces vampires allait la tuer parce qu'ils avaient du subir les conséquences de ses actes. Elle aurait du sentir de la compassion pour eux, mais ce sentiment était enfouie par son instinct de survie et sa haine. Elle se mit à tirer violement sur ces liens en hurlant. Elle ne voulait pas mourir.

D'autres vampires arrivèrent, accompagnés d'une sorcière. Christina ramena cette dernière vers Elena en la trainant sans ménagement.

- Enlève-lui la verveine de son sang. Ordonna-t-elle

La sorcière se mit à psalmodier une formule en gardant les mains au dessus du corps d'Elena. Celle-ci se débattit encore plus violement. Lorsque le sort fut terminé, les vampires s'approchèrent d'Elena

-Non ! Hurla-t-elle

-Mikael a bu du sang de vampire toute sa vie. Dit Christina. Ça ne doit pas être si mauvais. Mes amis, bonne appétit.

Les cinq vampires tombèrent sur Elena d'un seul mouvement, plantèrent leur crocs dans différentes partie de son corps et sucèrent son sang.

Alors qu'elle se sentait faiblir, une autre pensé lui vint à l'esprit : c'est ainsi que ça devait finir. Elle aurait du mourir dans la voiture, là où elle avait perdu ses parents. Sa transformation n'était qu'un bonus accordé.

Son corps fut entièrement vidé, desséché. Elle n'était plus qu'une momie vivante. Elle vit Christina lever un pieu en bois devant elle. Mais un bruit retint son geste, comme un grognement. Les vampires se retournèrent et virent un loup d'une taille impressionnante, d'un brun-roux, se tenir devant eux. D'un bond, il sauta sur Christina et la mordit à la gorge. Puis fit de même avec la sorcière qui fut tué sur le coup.

-Christina ! Hurla Lisa d'une voix déchirante.

Les vampires se dispersèrent, fuyant la morsure fatal du loup. Lisa prit son amie sur ses épaules et quitta les lieux. La momie Elena resta seule avec ce loup, mais il se contenta de la regarder dans les yeux, avant de pousser un long hurlement et de disparaitre.

Elle laissa sa tête retomber et contempla le ciel. La lune n'était encore qu'un croissant, ça n'avait pas de sens. Gagné par la fatigue, elle perdit connaissance.

* * *

Tout était prêt. La dernière sorcière était morte mais ça n'avait plus d'importance pour Esther, car la jeune Bennett ne tarderait pas à venir. Esther n'avait pas menti, le transfert de pouvoir serait beaucoup plus simple que la disparition complète. Seulement elle n'allait pas transferer les pouvoirs de Bonnie vers le corps d'un témoin de Jehova faible qui limitait ses pouvoirs, mais vers son réel corps, grâce auquel elle pouvait puiser de toute sa puissance. Et avec les pouvoirs de Bonnie et ceux du pendule, elle pourrait vivre en toute autonomie, sans lignés de sorcières.

Quelqu'un frappa timidement à la porte.

-Entre, Bonnie Bennett.

Des pas ce firent entendre dans la pièce. Esther se retourna…et put constater de son erreur. Ce n'était pas Bonnie Bennett qu'elle venait d'inviter, mais Jacob Lockwood.

-Bonsoir Esther. Dit-il

-Tu n'abandonne donc jamais ?

- Tu vois Esther, il se trouve que je tiens à la vie. Et à ma famille aussi. Et toi tu veux notre mort à tous les deux donc…

-Tu es déjà mort Jacob il y a mille ans, assume et arrête de lutter, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire.

-Vraiment ?

D'un geste trop rapide pour être anticipé, il s'approcha d'elle et lui brisa la nuque. Le corps tomba mollement au sol au même moment que le bruit d'une grande inspiration se faisait entendre dans la pièce à coté. Quelques secondes plus tard, la vraie Esther apparut dans la pièce.

-Ah, j'avoue que ce corps m'avait manqué. Dit Jacob avec un sourire.

-Depuis quand es-tu aussi fort ? Demanda Esther en gardant son calme

-J'ai reçu un peu d'aide extérieur.

Esther sembla comprendre de qui il s'agissait.

-Imbécile, tu viens de passer un pacte avec le diable.

Mais Jacob ne l'écoutait pas, il se mit à arpenter la pièce, les mains derrière le dos.

-Tu sais, j'espérais quand pourrait parler, se remémorer le bon vieux temps où n'essayait pas de se tuer l'un l'autre.

-Oh oui, parlons de la belle époque où tu m'utilisais pour briser ta malédiction.

-Et finalement, c'est toi qui m'as brisé le cœur. J'en ai la preuve

Il sortit une vielle feuille jaunie par le temps.

-Tu l'as gardé ? S'exclama Esher

Elle laissa échapper un rire indigné.

-Elle était avec moi lorsque j'ai été congelé.

Il se mit à lire à haute voix en ajoutant des intonations théâtrales :

« Cher Jacob. Je suis enceinte. Si cela s'apprend, ça serait un scandale. Notre relation est allée trop loin, il vaudrait mieux tout arrêter. Esther.

-Tu sais, je t'ai aimé à un moment Esther, sincèrement. Mais tu as changé, c'est comme si tu étais…

-Morte. Termina-t-elle.

Elle hocha la tête, une once de regret apparue dans son regard.

-Bien, terminons-en Jacob.

-Avec plaisir.

Il se jeta sur elle mais elle réussit à le ralentir. Elle tenta de le projeter contre le mur mais il résista. Il senti alors une douleur aigue lui transpercer le cran. Si il cédait, alors Esther prendrais l'avantage et ça serait finit de lui. Il continua donc à avancer vers elle malgré la douleur atroce et la force qui le repoussait en arrière. Il commençait à saigner du nez et des oreilles. Esther aussi se fatiguait à vue d'œil, et l'expression crispée de son visage indiquait qu'elle fournissait un grand effort. Puis, d'un seul coup, la douleur s'atténua légèrement. Il en profita et se jeta sur Esther. Il enfonça la main dans son thorax, il n'y avait qu'un grand espace vide à la place du cœur.

-C'est bien ce que je me disais. Murmura-t-il.

Il sorti la dague que Meï lui avait donné, et il l'enfonça dans le corps d'Esther. Leurs yeux se croisèrent une dernière fois, mais le regard d'Esther était toujours aussi froid et inexpressif.

La dague était censée bloquer l'esprit d'Esther de l'autre coté et l'empêcher de revenir. La sorcière originelle était définitivement morte.

* * *

Lorsque Stefan et Damon la retrouvèrent, il lui fallut vider le corps de la sorcière pour faire tenir sur pied Elena. Ils retournèrent à la maison où Bonnie et Abby les attendais. Bonnie passa sous silence l'arrivé de la sorcière, se contentant de dire qu'elle avait réussit à s'enfuir. Matt et Jeremy avaient accompagné Meredith à l'hôpital pour voir leur camarade Ed. Il avait repris des couleurs dès l'instant où Meredith lui avait injecté du sang de vampire. Heureusement il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Aucun vampire ne tenta quoi que ce soit cette nuit là.

* * *

Vers sept heures du matin, Bonnie se faufila à l'extérieur de la maison et se dirigea vers l'adresse qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Lorsqu'elle fut devant la maison, elle se rendit compte que la porte était grande ouverte. Elle entra à l'intérieur et vit le corps de la femme qui l'avait sauvé quelques heures plus tôt étendu au sol, mort. Elle s'approcha du corps et remarqua un collier sur sa poitrine. Le même que celui que Stefan avait offert à Elena l'année dernière. L'esprit de Bonnie fit le lien :

-Esther. Murmura-telle

Des bruits se faisaient entendre dans la pièce à coté. Bonnie se dirigea doucement vers la porte. Lorsqu'elle fut assez proche pour pouvoir sortir, Jacob apparut devant elle, un sourire sournois aux lèvres.

-Tiens tiens, tu es une sorcière n'est-ce-pas ? Tu va pouvoir m'aider…


	10. Revenge

Damon et Stefan étaient retournés au manoir la nuit dérnière. Depuis qu'Elena avait été sauvée par ce mystérieu loup, plus aucun vampire n'osait s'attaquer à eux, du moins pour l'instant.  
Stefan était parti au lycée plus tôt ce matin, laissant Damon avec ses nouvelles « poches de sang ». Tandis qu'il buvait au poignet d'une jeune femme rencontré hier soir, la sonnerie de la porte le fit interompre sa dégustation.  
-Tiens, bonjour Meredith.  
-Abby m'a dit que je pouvais te trouver ici, vous avez réglé votre problème de vampires ?  
-Pour le moment ils ont tous peur du grand méchant loup.  
-Du quoi ?  
-Je t'expliquerair, entre.  
Meredith pénétra dans le salon et y trouva un groupe de filles en sous-vêtements, des traces de morssures sur tout le corps, attendant sagement sur le canapé. Meredith se détourna et lança à Damon un regard outré.  
-Damon…qu'est-ce qu'elles font là ?  
-Mmh, elles fêtent avec moi notre victoire. Laissez nous un moment les filles.  
Elles se levèrent d'un même mouvement et quittèrent la pièce, laissant Damon et Meredith seuls.  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière? Demanda Meredith  
-Les vampires qui avaient capturé Elena ont été attaqués par un loup. Et quand je dis un loup, je veux dire un loup-garou.  
-Et Elena va bien ?  
-Le loup ne l'a pas touché, cinq litres de sang après elle était en pleine forme.  
-Attend, ce n'était pas la pleine lune hier soir.  
-C'était peut-être un hybride, mais le seul qu'on connait est enférmé dans une tombe. Je ne vois pas pourquoi un des sbires de Klaus voudraient sauver Elena.  
Meredith se mit à réfléchir en silence.  
-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? Demanda Damon  
-Oh…oui, c'est à propos du conseil, ils croient que c'est Caroline qui est à la tête des vampires.  
-Quoi ?  
-Le shérif dit avoir filé un vampire et écouté une conversation au téléphone, il en a déduit qu'il parlait à Caroline.  
-Qu'en pense le maire ?  
-Apparement elle le croit, elle nous a demandé de concentrer nos efforts sur Caroline.  
-Et moi qui la croyais intelligente…  
-Justement. Dit Meredith. Contrairement au shérif, elle est loin d'être idiote.  
Damon comprit où elle voulait en venir  
-Tu pense qu'ils mentent ?  
Meredith aquieça.  
-Mais pourquoi ils feraient ça ?  
-Bonne question.

* * *

_Mystic High School_  
Elena se gara sur le parking du lycée et coupa le moteur. Jeremy mit la main sur la portière mais elle arrêta son geste.  
- Ecoute Jeremy, on n'a pas vraiment eut le temps de parler depuis ce qui m'ai arrivé, et je me doute bien que ça a été dur pour toi, mais je vais mieux maintenant, et je suis là si tu veux me parler, d'accords ?  
Jeremy fit « oui » de la tête, sans trop de conviction.  
-Est-ce-que tu va bien ?  
Il prit une grande inspiration.  
-La mort d'Alaric n'a pas été facile pour moi, j'ai été très seul et…j'avais besoin de ma grande sœur.  
Il tourna son regard vers elle.  
-Tu es la seule famille qu'il me reste.  
Dans l'éspace étroit qu'offerait la voiture, Elena prit Jeremy dans ces bras.  
-Je suis là maintenant.  
Mais l'envie de sang la reprit aussitôt. Elle lachâ Jeremy à contre-cœur et pretexta qu'il fallait y aller pour ne pas être en retard.  
Le reste de la journée fut d'un ennuie mortel. Jamais les cours de Mme Halpren n'avaient parut aussi longs pour Elena. Et pourquoi fallait-il que l'odeur du sang soit aussi forte ?  
-Où est Bonnie ? Murmura Matt à coté d'elle.  
Elena fit le tour de la classe avec ses yeux, son amie étair éfféctivement absente.  
-J'en sais rien.  
La cloche fut une délivrance pour Elena. Elle se précipita hors de la classe, éspérant que l'odeur du sang serait moins concentré, elle se trompait. Le couloir était plein d'élèves à l'odeur si alléchante. Elena se dit qu'elle aurait bien besoin de Bonnie pour la calmer à cet instant.  
Elle entra dans les toilettes et s'asppérgea le visage d'eau. Elle avait à peine remarqué sa camarade Frances qui se remaquillait à coté.  
-Oh salut Elena, ça va ?...  
Le moulin à parole se lança alors dans un interminable monolgue. Pour Elena, les lèvres de la jeune fille ne faisait que former des sons qui s'enchainaient, sa gorge en revanche lui criait très clairement « mord-moi ! »  
Ne tenant plus, Elena la saisit par le bras.  
-Viens avec moi. Dit-elle  
Elle l'entraina vers le cabinet le plus proche et ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied.  
-Oh, laisse tomber Elena, j'suis pas lesbienne….  
-Tu ne crira pas. Ordonna Elena en utilisant la compulsion. Tu ne feras rien pour te défendre.  
Elle ferma la porte du cabinet et put enfin donner libre cour à son envie irrepresible. Alors que le sang coulait à flot dans sa bouche, une partie d'Elena se dit qu'elle ferait mieux de s'arrêter, mais cette voix intérieure était étouffée par le plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Pourquoi s'arrêter ? Elle ne le voulait pas, rien ne l'y obligeait…  
La porte s'ouvrit alors et Elena fut obliger de retier ses crocs de la gorge de Frances. Stefan se tenait devant elle, les brad croisés.  
-Ce sont les toillettes des filles, Stefan.  
-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?  
Elena senti un mélange de honte et de culpabilité l'envahir. Mais elle n'avait pas à avoir honte, c'était un vampire après-tout.  
-Je me nourris, pourquoi ?  
-Parce que, si tu avais soif, j'ai apporté des poches de sang avec moi.  
Elena se senti stupide tout d'un coup.  
-Ah…d'accords.  
-Tu ne devrais pa te nourrir seule, tu pourrais perdre le contrôle.  
-D'accrods. Dit-elle d'un ton posé qui sonnait faux. Désolé.  
Lorsqu'elle quittait la salle de bain, sa soif était satisfaite, mais son agacement n'en diminuait pas moins pour autant. L'idée qu'elle devait passer encore toute la journée au lycée lui parut inconcevable.  
C'est alors que son téléphone sonna. L'apelle venait de Damon. Le souvenir de leur dérnière dispute encore encré dans sa mémoire, elle répondit brusquement.  
-Quoi ?!  
-Oula ! On se calme.  
-Q'est-ce-que tu veux ?  
-Je me disais si tu serais intéréssé par une bonne excuse pour sécher les cours.  
-Oh oui ! Répondit-elle, oubliant d'être froide.  
-Notre maire est une mythomane, je voudrais que tu fasses quelques recherches sur elle.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Elle acuse Caroline d'être impliqué dans l'afaire des vampires.  
-C'est ridicule !  
-Je sais, je vais parler à Barbie de mon coté pour voir si elle peut nous en dire plus. Appelle-moi si tu a du neuf.

* * *

Damon racrocha. Il prit sa veste et ouvrit la porte d'entée, mais ne put aller plus loin, Alexia se tenait vevant lui. Tenant la boussole d'une main, l'autre pointant un revolver sur lui. Avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de réagir, une balle en bois lui traversa la poitrine, le mettant au sol. Alexia réapparut dans son champ de vision et lui tira une autre balle dans la tête.

* * *

Après avoir tenté d'appeler Bonnie pour la deuxième fois, Matt racrocha et sorti dans la cour. Rebekah était assise à une table et discutait avec un groupe de fille. Matt remit son sac sur son épaule et se dirigea vers elle d'un pas décidé.  
-Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé hier soir ? Attaqua-t-il sans préavis  
Rebekah soutint son regard, puis s'adressa aux filles :  
-Laissez-nous seuls.  
Elles obéirent aussitôt  
-Tu les hypnotises pour être tes amies aussi ? Répliqua Matt  
-Tiens, on se parle maintenant. Dit Rebekah en ignorant sa remarque. Tu as finis de bouder ?  
Matt ouvrit la bouche de consternation, mais ne répondit pas à sa provocation.  
-Tu essaie de me tuer puis tu me sauve la vie, pourquoi ?  
-Je n'ai pas essayé de te tuer, j'ai voulu sauver ma famille.  
-Tu as voulus te venger, tout simplement ! Et ça valait le coup de tuer deux personnes selon toi ?  
Il commençait à élever le ton  
-Dit celui qui a tué mon frère ! Finn, tu te souviens de lui ? Dit-elle en élevant la voix aussi. On est ennemis Matt, alors arrête de jouer les martyres.  
Ses yeux s'embuairent au souvenir de son frère. Le cœur de Matt se serra.  
-C'est Klaus qui a commencé. Lacha-t-il finalement, avant de tourner les talons.  
Rebekah le regarda s'éloigner. Il avait raison, c'était la faute de Klaus si ils étaient ennemis. Elle ne voulait pas être l'ennemie de Matt, mais à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui, la voix de Klaus lui criait le mot « faible » dans sa tête. Elle avait vécu son éternité en fonction de son frère, il était peut-être temps que ça change.

* * *

Jacob écrasa le téléphone entre ses doigts.  
-Tes amis n'arrêtent donc jamais d'appeler ?  
Bonnie poussa un soupir.  
- Ils s'inquietent, je suis résté ici toute la matiné. Comment voulez-vous que je vous aide ? Je ne sais même pas quoi chercher.  
-Tu es une sorcière, tu es entouré de grimmoirs, et ce que je chercher un objet magique, alors trouve le moi. Répondit Jacob avec calme.  
Il se leva et se mit à fair les cents pas dans la pièce. Les deux cadavres étaient réstés au même endroit.  
-Si vous me disiez de quoi il s'agit, on pourrait en finir plus vite.  
Jacob réfléchis un instant avant de lui répondre.  
-Un pendule.  
Bonnie se rapella du rêve dont Elena lui avait parlé.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez en faire ?  
-Moins de question et plus de sorts, petite sorcière.  
Bonnie prit un grimmoir et fit semblant d'étudier, mais son cerveau était en ébulition. Le pendule était dans le cercueil d'Esther, et c'est dans sa maison qu'elle le cherchait maintenant. D'abords Kol le voulait, et maintenant ce vampire inconnu. Bonnie ne savait pas dans quoi elle s'était fourrée, mais elle devait en sortir le plus vite possible.  
-Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose. Menti-t-elle. Venez voir.  
Jacob s'approcha d'elle et se pencha vers le grimmoir. Bonnie profita de cette courte distance pour lui mettre un pieu dans le cœur. Elle s'attendait à le voir se déssécher, mais il se contenta d'étouffer une expression de douleure. Il posa sur elle ses yeux jaunes et la saisit par la gorge.  
-Crois-moi, si je n'avais pas besoin de toi tu serais morte.  
Elle tomba par-terre, le souffle court.  
-Vous êtes un hybride ? C'est vous qui avez sauvé Elena ?  
-Qui ?  
-Le sosie.  
-Oh, je vois, tu fais partie de sa bande. Celle qui a vincu Klaus.  
-Pourquoi l'avoir sauvé?  
-Je ne l'ai pas sauvé, j'ai juste décidé de ne pas la tuer, nuance. C'est la sorcière que je visais.  
-Pour tuer Esther. Comprit Bonnie. Vous êtes qui au juste ?  
-Bien sur, je vais te raconter ma vie, puisque ça te concerne ! S'énérva Jacob. Maintenant, trouve-moi mon pendule, et pas d'arnaque !

* * *

Damon se réveilla attaché à une chaise, dans une pièce sans fenêtres, éclairée par une vielle ampoule basse consomation. Alexia se tenait devant lui, une pince à la main.  
-Sérieusement Damon ? Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez amis avec Barbie.  
-Où suis-je ?  
-Dans le sous-sol du maire, au moins ici on sera tranquilles.  
-Aucune tentative solitaire, ce sont vos mots.  
-Ce n'est pas une chasse officielle. Appelons ça plutôt une convertation entre deux amis.  
-Comment vous m'avez grillé ?  
-Vous avez arrêté de venir aux réunions juste après que j'ai récupéré ma boussole, je ne crois pas aux coïncidences.  
Elle se mit à extraire la balle dans la poitrine de Damon à l'aide de sa pince, puis celle à la tête.  
-Bien, maintenant c'est moi qui pose les questions. Où est Caroline Forbes ?  
-Pourquoi elle ? Vous ne pensez pas vraiment qu'elle est le chef des vampires hein ?  
-Pff, elle serait incapable de dresser un chien. Je me suis juste dis que si le conseil en faisait sa cible principale, il servirait peut-être enfin à quelque chose.  
-Le shérif…  
-Le shérif est prêt à raconter n'importe qu'elle histoire du moment que c'est moi qui le lui demande, c'était à cette condition qu'il a été engagé.  
-Mais pourquoi Caroline ?  
-Une affaire personelle.  
Elle se dirigea vers un vieux meuble et y prit une seringue. Damon remarqua alors que chacun de ses mouvements étaient calculés.  
-Comme vous ne semblez pa disposé à répondre, je vais devoir prendre les choses en main. Je ne suis pas fan des scènes de torture vous savez. Je vais me contenter de vous injecter un sérum de vérité pour vous faire parler.  
Damon senti une aiguille lui traverser le bras.  
-Vous allez devenir une vraie balance dans quelques instants. Et si vous tentez de résister, vous sentirez une douleure atroce. Tout dépend de vous. Alors, où est elle ?  
Damon ne dit rien. Aussitôt la douleure dont elle parlait vint.  
-Allons Damon, je n'ai pas toute la journée et vous non plus j'imagine. Où se cache-t-elle ?  
Damon répondit, mais il avait l'impression que quelqu'un parlait à sa place par l'intermediaire de ses lèvres.  
-Dans la crypte de l'ancienne église.

* * *

Elena s'était arrêté au premier cyber-café pour faire des recherches sur le maire. Les quelques articles qu'elle trouva ne lui apprirent rien qui puisse l'intérésser. Alexia était donc membre du conseil de la ville, une avocate acharnée qui ne perdait jamais un procés, son cousin avait été tué il y a quelques mois, et elle avait adopté un enfant appelé Carter à l'orphelina de Mystic Falls.  
Elena affina sa recherche sur lui. Elle cliqua sur le première article qui apparue, il datait de l'année dernière : Carter Walters était mort suite à une attaque d'animal. Le prénom rappellait vaguement quelque chose à Elena, mais il n'y avait aucune photo. Espérant que sa théorie était fausse, elle sorti du cyber et se dirigea vers l'orphelina.

* * *

Meredith enleva sa blouse et s'apprêta à quitter l'hopital. Une fois devant la porte d'entrée, Une voix lui murmura son nom. Elle se retourna mais ne vit qu'un hall vide et brillant de propreté.  
-Damon ?  
Aucune réponse. Un corbeau croassa dans la nuit.  
« Meredith »  
Cette fois ci, la voix était bien claire, elle avait résoné dans la tête de Meredith comme un echo.  
« Meredith, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, Caroline est en danger….. »

* * *

Orphelina de Mystic Falls.  
-Oh oui, je me souviens du jeune Carter. Dit la sœur Mary  
Elena la suivit jusqu'à son bureau.  
-Tou de monde disait que Alexia Walters n'avait pas de cœur, mais j'étais là quand elle a vue l'a vue la première fois, elle l'a tout de suite aimé. C'était une bonne mère. Une vraie tragédie.  
-Comment était Carter ? Demanda Elena  
-Le garçon était un solitaire, il subissait sans arrêt les attaques racials de ses cammarades, si quelqu'un avait besoin d'une famille, s'était bien lui.  
L'estomac d'Elena fit un bond lorsqu'elle entendit le mot « racials ».  
-Vous avez son dossier ? Demanda-t-elle  
-Bien sure.  
Elle lui tendi le dit dossier. Il suffit à Elena de jetter un coup-d'œil à la photo pour que ses craintes soit fondé. Ses mains se mirent à trembler si fort qu'elle lâche le dossier.  
-Je suis désolé.  
-Ce n'est rien. Dit la none en se penchant pour le ramasser.  
Sans ajouter un mot, Elena se précipita hors du bureau.

* * *

Caroline tomba sur le coté, essouflée.  
-Whouaw! C'était...  
-Génial. Termina Tyler. On devrais s'enfermer ici plus souvent.  
Le rire de Caroline fut étouffé par un bruit à l'extérieur du tombeau. Quelqu'un se tenait devant la pierre, tout près...

* * *

Vétue de son survetement noir, sa capuche rabatue sur la tête pour passer inaperçu et un gand sac attaché au dos, Alexia arriva devant les ruines de l'ancienne église plongée dans la pénombre du crépuscule.  
Elle attacha sa corde à un tronc d'arbre et se laissa glisser dans le trou sous le sol. Devant elle se trouvait une énorme pierre marqué d'un pentacle. Un léger sourir sur les lèvres, elle sorti un maillet de son sac et se mit à frapper de toutes ses forces contre la pierre qui se brisa sous le choc. D'un geste rapide, elle envoya deux fumigènes dans la grotte. Une fumée chargée de verveine se répandit. Alexia sorti son arme et la braqua devant elle. La fumée se dissipa et laissa apparaitre la crypte vide. Aucune trace de vampires.  
-Fils de p*te. Murmura-t-elle

* * *

-Damon ?  
Meredith arriva au sous-sol. Damon était attaché à une chaise, une perfusion à coté de lui s'assurait qu'il ait de la verveine dans le sang en permanance.  
-Oh mon dieu. Murmura Meredith.  
Elle le détacha et le prit sur ses épaules. Au moment où elle s'approchait de la porte, Alexia débarqua, une arme à la main.  
-Reposez le Meredith. Demdanda-t-elle d'un ton courtois.  
Meredith s'executa.  
- Maintenant allez-vous-en.  
Elle fit mine de quitter la pièce, mais une fois assez proche du maire, elle se saisit du bras armé et tenta de la faire lâcher. Alexia se débatti sauvagement, lâchant deux coups de feu en l'air. Les deux femmes tombérent à la renverse et roulèrent au sol. Le pistolet glissa dans un coin de la pièce. Plus en colère que jamais, Alexia prit l'avantage et envoya son poing dans le visage de Meredith qui se cogna la tête au sol. Elle s'apprêtait à lui donner un autre coup quand Meredith se saisit de son bras et réussit à se dégager de son emprise.  
Alexia se releva et se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce. Toujours au sol, Meredith lui saisit la cheville pour la faire tomber, mais elle réussit à se saisire du revolver qu'elle repointa sur Meredith.  
-Grave erreure, Dr  
Fournissant un effort exeptionel, Damon se releva et poussa Alexia contre le mur. La balle alla se loger dans le plafond et elle perdit conscience.

* * *

Bonnie récita la formule à voix haute tendis que Jacob était à l'étage. Elle començait à ressentir la fatigue causée par l'utilisation abusive de la magie. Elle s'avait que d'en haut, l'hybride surveillait ses moindres gestes.  
Le sort fut encore une fois sans effet. Elle lança le livre contre le mur et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, épuisé. Un bruit attira alors son attention, faible mais bien clair, comme celui d'un cœur qui bat. Elle tourna son attention vers la source et remarqua alors une lame de plancher plus élevé que les autres. Elle s'acroupit et l'a leva légérement.  
Un cristale attaché à une chaine se trouvait sur le sol. Bonnie prit le pendule entre ses mains, facinée. Aussitôt, elle senti une vague de puissance lui parcourir le corps, comme une décharge éléctrique, stimulant chacun de ses membres. La dernière fois qu'elle avait ressenti ça, c'était lorsqu'elle avait pris les pouvoirs des sorcières mortes.  
A cet instant, Jacob surgit devant elle, les yeux jaunes marqués par des veines noires, s'apprcohant d'elle d'un pas menaçant. Elle leva la main par réflexe de défence et Jacob fut aussitôt projeté en arrière. Il traversa la porte du salon et se retrouva dans l'autre pièce, à moitié inconsient.  
Bonnie regarda sa main d'un air térrorisé, comme si elle appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait jetté un sort aussi puissant avec une tel facilité.  
Jacob se releva péniblement, engourdis des pieds à la tête. Bonnie profita de son état de faiblesse et quitta la maison à toute vitesse.  
-Je hais la magie. Grommela-t-il.  
Une fois loin de la maison, Bonnie s'appuya contre un mur et se laissa glisser au sol, éssoufflé. Elle sorti le pendule de sa poche et le contempla longuement.

* * *

_Maison des Donnovan_  
_Music: Coldplay, The scientiste - watch?v=EdBym7kv2IMl_  
De retour du Mystic Grill, Matt s'écroula sur son canapé, épuisé par une longue journée. Bonnie n'avait donné aucune nouvelle depuis ce matin et Elena avait disparut en plein mileu de la journée, sans donner aucune nouvelle. Être le seul humain dans une bande de créatures surnaturels pourvait se réléveler plus faitguant qu'on ne l'imaginait. Il envisageait de passer la nuit ainsi avant que la porte ne sonne.  
Rebekah se trouvait au seuil, deux larmes roulant sur ses joues rosies par le froid.  
-Je suis désolé Matt. Dit-elle. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal…c'est juste que mon frère….je devais faire se qu'il fallait pour ma famille et….  
-Je sais. Répondit Matt. Je comprends pourquoi tu l'a fais. Je suis désolé pour Finn, tout ce qu'on voyait c'était un moyen de tuer Klaus, et on a oublié le reste.  
Rebekah inspira profindément  
-Le problème, ce n'est pas toi, ou moi. C'est juste que tu as tes amis, et tu veux les aider quoi qu'il arrive, c'est normal. Et moi j'ai mes frères, Klaus Kol et Elijah et….je peux pas me permettre de les perdes, ils sont tous ce qu'il me reste et je ferais n'importe quoi pour eux.  
Matt senti son cœur se serrer à nouveau.  
-J'aimreais, que ce soit différent mais ça ne peut pas marcher ente nous. Conclut-elle  
Matt la vit s'éloigner de la maison. Elle était arrivé sur le trottoir quand une main lui attrapa le bras, elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner que Matt collait ses lèvres au siennes. Elle se laissa faire, oubliant tout le reste. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment.  
-Tu peux enter. Lui murmura-t-il.  
Elle fut à l'interieur en un clin d'œil, toujours collé à Matt  
-Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait ? Demanda-t-elle  
-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Répondit-il  
-Ça ne marchera jamais. Répéta-t-elle.  
-Et alors ?  
Ils se remirent à s'embrasser, s'abondonnant l'un à l'autre.

* * *

_Manoir des Salvatore_  
-Merci Stefan. Dit Tyler.  
-C'est Damon et Meredith qu'il faudrais remercier.  
-Alors le maire me deteste ? Demanda Caroline ? Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas le seul vampire en ville.  
-Tu la connaissais avant ? Demdanda Tyler  
-C'était ma baby-sitter quand j'avais six ans. J'étais une enfant dificile mais de là à vouloir me tuer…  
Elle regarda Tyler les yeux grands ouverts.  
-Une fois j'ai vomie sur son sac Gucci, tu pense que c'est à cause de ça ?  
-C'est ce que Elena essaie de savoir. Répondit Stefan.  
-Je crois que je sais.  
Elena venait de pénétré dans la pièce. Elle regardait Caroline d'un air choqué.  
-Caroline, tu as tué son fils.


	11. The New Deal

_Elle courait, le corps secoué de sanglots. La fête dont elle avait rêvé depuis des semaines se transformait en cauchemar. Que lui arrivait-t-il ? Pourquoi elle ?_

_L'odeur qu'elle avait tentée de fuir revint lui chatouiller les narines. A quelques mètres d'elle, un jeune homme saignait du nez. Si seulement il pouvait s'en aller, elle-même était paralysée. Mais il restait là à la regarder._

_-Est-ce-que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il_

_Elle avait tellement soif_

_-Non. Sanglota-t-elle_

_Elle ne pouvait plus résister._

_-Je suis désolé._

_-Quoi…_

_Elle lui sauta à la gorge et y enfonça ses crocs. Elle devait s'arrêter, elle allait le tuer sinon. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas s'arrêter ?_

Caroline se réveilla en sursaut, incapable de retenir un cri de frayeur.

-Ça va Caroline ? Demanda Tyler, à moitié endormis

-Oui…oui tout va bien…juste un cauchemar. Dit-elle, la réspiration sacadée

Elle fut soulagée que Tyler ne puisse pas voir les larmes sur ses joues. Elle remit sa tête sur l'oreillé, mais sans trouver le sommeil.

* * *

_Manoir des Lockwood_

Tyler s'affala sur son canapé et alluma la télé. Ce genre de choses simples lui avait terriblement manqué lors de son enfermement.

-Je suis ravie de te revoir mon chéri. Lui dit Carol.

-Moi aussi. Répondit il, distrait par le matche qui se jouait devant lui.

-Au fait, ton oncle Jacob est ici.

-Oui, très bien….

Avec quelques secondes de retard, son cerveau finit par assimiler l'information

-Attend…mon oncle Jacob ?

-Oui, il dormait à la pension de Madame Flowers, mais apparement ça ne semblait pas assez confortable pour lui.

Carol semblait particulièrement agacé par son hôte.

-Heu…j'ai un oncle Jacob ?

-Mais oui, tu te souviens, il était là à l'enterrement de Richard ! Il est passé en coup de vent, comme il le fait toujours. J'éspère qu'il ne compte pas s'étérniser…

Il avait beau se creuser la mémoire, Tyler était sur de ne pas avoir d'oncle Jacob.

-Et il est où maintenant ? Demanda-t-il

-Dans la chambre d'amis du premier, en train de ranger ses affaires.

Tyler se précipita vers l'escalier. Devant la chambre, il flaira la porte et son odora de loup senti une odeur bien particulière, à la fois celle d'un vampire et d'un loup-garou. Un hybride.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et y retrouva Jacob.

-Un peu d'intimité ne serait pas de refus. Répliqua-t-il

-Je te connais toi ! Tu étais dans l'armée de Klaus avant qu'il ne vous chasse de la ville.

-Et toi, tu dois être Tyler, celui qui l'a trahi.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais chez moi au juste ? Klaus n'est plus en meusure de te donner des ordres maintenant.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'ordres pour aider mon propre fils.

-Ton… attend, tu es le père de Klaus ? C'est impossible !

-Ouvre un peu ton esprit, tout est possible. Tiens, par example : ta mère pensait qu'elle était en sécurité avec sa veveine, et pourtant maintenant elle est sous mon emprise la plus totale.

Le visage de Tyler se figea, comme frappé par la foudre. En moins de cinq secondes, il fut dans la cave familliale. Il s'approcha du bac où poussait la verveine et la prit entre ses mains. Il ne ressentit aucune douleur. Cette fleur violette ressemblait en tout point à de la verveine, mais ça n'en était pas.

-J'ai toujours détésté cette plante. Dis Jacob

Il s'était accoudé à l'embrassure de la porte, un léger sourir amusé aux lèvres.

-Je sens que je vais me plair ici.

* * *

-Non ! Cria Lisa

Elle regardait le reste des vampires, révoltée.

-On ne peut pas abondonner maintenant.

-On n'a pas le choix. Répondit Pierce. Si ce loup est de leur coté, on court à notre perte. Notre seul avantage sur les loups, c'était qu'ils ne se transformaient qu'à la pleine lune, mais face à un hybride, nous n'avons aucune chance.

Lisa regarda autour d'elle, éspérant trouver quelqu'un pour la soutenir, mais tout ses cammarades fuyaient son regard.

-Pensez à tous ceux qui sont morts par leur faute, ils ne seront jamais vengés !

Aucun vampire ne répondit.

-Christina voudrait qu'on se batte !

-Christina n'est plus en état de décider quoi que ce soit.

Au même instant, un cri retenti de la cave, comme pour confirmer ce que disait Pierce.

-Et si ça se reproduisait ! Cria-t-elle. S'ils décidaient de tuer un autre originel ? On ne va pas attendre sagement qu'ils extérminent notre éspèce ?

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Dit Pierce. Je crois que j'ai une idée.

* * *

-Alors… toi et Klaus vous êtes en quelque sorte…parents ? Demanda Caroline

Tyler poussa un soupir

-Le frère de Jacob, Alexander, est mon ancêtre directe, alors je suis un peu l'arrière arrière….arrière cousin de Klaus.

-C'est…bizzare.

-M'en parle pas. Et toi, est-ce que ça va ?

-Heu…Oui.

Elle lui adressa un sourir détaché.

-Ecoute, peut importe à quel point Alexia et doué, on peut gérer ça, tu n'a pas à avoir peur d'elle.

Elle hocha la tête, peu convaincue.

-Merci

Ils avancèrent vers la maison de Bonnie

-A ton avis, pourquoi elle nous a appelé ?

-J'éspère qu'il ne s'est rien passé de grave.

Bonnie les fit entrer à l'intérieur. Stefan, Elena, Jeremy et Abby les y attendait. Elle leur raconta les événements de la veille avec l'hybride.

-J'ai finalement trouvé ça. Dit-elle en sortant le pendule.

-C'est le pendule de mon souvenirs. S'exclama Elena. Qu'est-ce-qu'Esther voulait en faire ?

-Tuer les originaux j'imagine. Ce pendule m'a rendue plus forte dès l'instant où je l'ai touché. Je n'ose pas imaginer tout ce qu'Esther aurait pu fair avec.

-Je pense que tu devrais me le donner. Dit Abby. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est et ça peut être dangeureux.

-Bonnie, à quoi ressemblait l'hybride ? Demanda Tyler

La sorcière réfléchis.

-Grand, brun, les cheveux courts, la quarentaine j'imagine.

Tyler échangea un regard avec Caroline.

-C'est Jacob, le père biologique de Klaus. Je ne sais pas comment il est en vie, mais il est chez moi en ce moment.

Stefan se plongea dans ses réfléxions.

-Il doit être la pour Klaus, comme si Kol et Rebekah n'étaient pas suffisants.

-Tyler, tu pourrais essayer de savoir ce qu'il mijote ? Demanda Elena.

-Je peux tenter le coup.

* * *

Rebekah prit son sac et traversa le salon. Kol était sur le canapé, en pyjama, penché sur le cou d'une jeune fille.

-Kol, on va être en retard pour les cours ! Réprimanda Rebekah.

-Je n'ai l'intention de retourner au lycée ! S'exclama son frère.

-Mais…pourquoi tu t'es inscrit alors ?

-Pour draguer pardi ! Mais si ça veut dire que je dois me taper des cours de Math tout les jours, non merci. Je préfère encore passer ma journée avec…c'est quoi ton nom déjà ?

-Mindy. Répondit la fille d'un ton éteint.

-Voilà !

Rebekah leva les yeux au ciel et s'apprêta à quitter le manoir lorsque le téléphone de Kol sonna. C'était Jacob

-Où vous étiez passé vous ? Demanda Kol. On a éssayé de vous joindre toute la journée d'hier.

-Esther est morte. Annonça Jacob.

Le regard de Kol se tourna immédiatement vers sa sœur. Celle-ci semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

-Elle voulait notre mort Rebekah. Dit Kol en tentative de consolation. C'est la meilleure chose qui puisse nous arriver.

-Je sais…

* * *

Tyler monta discrétement à l'étage et s'approcha de la chambre d'amis. Par chance, Jacob n'avait pas senti son odeur, il était absorbé dans une conversation avec une femme.

-Et où est le pendule maintenant ?

-Chez cette sorcière, Bonnie Bennett.

-Vous vous êtes fait enlever le pendule par une gamine ?

-Elle est loin d'être une gamine quand elle a votre foutue truc entre les mains. D'ailleurs, pourquoi vos patrons n'iraient pas le chercher eux-même ?

-Ils ont leur raisons. Tout ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que tant que le pendule ne sera pas entre nos mains, Klaus restera là où il est….

Tyler l'entendi s'approcher de la porte. Il eut juste le temps de s'éclipser dans le salon pour pouvoir la voir quitter la maison. Il put à peine apercevoir une jeune Asiatique ouvrir la porte d'entré que Jacob apparut devant lui.

-On écoute aux portes ?

-Qui c'était ?

-Te mêle pas des affaires des grands, fiston.

-Apparement mon amie est concérné, alors moi aussi.

Le regard de Jacob s'illumina.

-Mais oui ! Tu es un ami de la sorcière. Tu peux lui transmetre un message alors ? Dis lui qu'elle a intêret à me rendre mon pendule si elle veut garder la tête sur les épaules…au sens propre.

-Va te faire foutre.

-Hé, je te rappelle que ta Maman est sous mon emprise, ça serait dommage qu'elle paye pour l'entêtement de ta copine, non ?

Cédant à sa colère, Tyler prit Jacob par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua contre le mur.

-Ne t'approche pas de ma famille, et ne t'approche pas de mes amis, t'a compris ? Cria-t-il

Jacob posa sa main sur le bras de Tyler et la reférma d'un geste sec. Il entendit avec satisfaction le bruit des os qui se cassent. Tyler étouffa un cri et tomba à terre.

-Respecte tes ancêtres, petit.

* * *

Rebekah gara sa voiture dans le parking du lycée. Matt l'y attendait, appuyé contre la sienne. Il l'accueilli avec un grand sourir.

-Hey, ça va ?

Rebekah pris une grande inspiration.

-Ma mère est morte.

-Je suis désolé.

Elle hôcha la tête, un léger sourir sur les lèvres.

-Elle voulait notre mort, c'était la meilleure chose qui puisse nous arriver. Répéta-t-elle.

-Oui mais elle reste ta mère. Tu as le droit d'être triste.

-J'aurais juste voulut que ce soit différent entre nous, avoua-t-elle. Je pense qu'elle nous aimait au fond.

-Je sais, je ressens la même chose envers ma mère. Elle nous a laissé tomber Vickie et moi quand on était jeunes. Je lui en veux et je suis mieux sans elle, mais des fois elle me manque. Je pense que c'est inévitable.

Rebekah senti un poid en moins sur son cœur. Elle pouvait parler librement avec Matt, il la comprenait. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.

-Au fait. Dit-il, tu as parlé à quelqu'un de la nuit dernière ? Demanda-t-il

-Non. D'ailleurs je prèfère que ça reste secret, je n'ai pas envie d'intégrer la team Elena.

-Tans-mieux, je ne tiens pas non plus à être présenté à ton frère psychopathe. Il a une sacrée poigne.

* * *

Elena frappa à la porte de la chambre avant d'entrer. Damon était toujours étendu sur son lit, plusieurs poches de sang vides jonchaient sur le sol, mais ça semblait insuffisant pour le faire récupérer toutes ses forces. Elena s'assit au pied du lit et lui tendi un verre remplit de liquide rouge.

-Tu te sens comment ?

-Pouf...mal.

-Tiens, bois.

Il prit le verre et le vida.

-Au fait, merci pour ce que tu as fais pour Caroline, elle ne serait sans-doute pas en vie sans toi.

-Je n'avais rien de mieux à faire depuis ma chaise.

Elena eut un sourir

-Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois. En fait, tu es quelqu'un de bien Damon, même quand tu essaie de le cacher. Et, je t'admire pour ça.

Damon se rendit alors compte à quel point la distance qui les séparait était mince.

-Heum…comment va Caroline ?

-Mal j'imagine. J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais sans grands résultats.

La sonnerie de la porte interompit leur discussion. Elena déscendit ouvrir. Sur le seuil se tenait l'un des vampires de la bande de Christina.

-Bonjour, Elena. Je m'appelle Pierce.

-Fichez le camp d'ici.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je viens en paix. Je veux simplement te demander un service.

-Vous voulez quoi ?

Il lui adressa un sourir.

-Les originaux, bien au chaud dans un cercueil.


	12. Mad World

Tchoupi95: Eh ouais, on est dans TVD, les héros peuvent tout faire xD

Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir.

* * *

_**Chapitre 12**_: **Mad World**

Bonnie avançait en direction du manoir des Salvatore. Toutes ses pensés étaient dirigés vers le pendule. Sans faire attention à où elle mettait les pieds, elle entra en collision avec quelqu'un.  
-Oups, je suis désolé…  
Enfer et Damnation, c'était Kol.  
-Tiens, Bonnie ! Où t'étais tout ce temps ?  
-Bon, écoute Kol, la nuit dernière, j'étais bourré, et déséspéré, j'aurais fais la même chose avec le premier venu. Mais à part ça, je ne ressens aucune attirance envers toi.  
-Ah ouais ? Je peux te prouver le contraire en cinq secondes. Un…  
Il fit un pas vers elle.  
-Deux…  
Il s'approcha encore plus, si bien qu'elle dut se plaquer contre le mur, oubliant de respirer.  
-Trois…  
Son cœur commençait à battre plus fort.  
-Quatre…Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreil.  
Elle lui donna un grand coup dans la pointrine avant de continuer rageusement son chemin.  
-A plus, Bonnie ! Lui cria-t-il, satisfait.

* * *

Elle pénétra dans le manoir où l'atendait la bande au complet.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-On va daguer les originaux. Annonça Damon. Enfin, les re-re-daguer  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda Matt qui ne semblait pas plus au courant qu'elle.  
-On a reçu la visite d'un des vampires, ils veulent s'assurer que les originaux resteront en sécurité. Expliqua Stefan.  
-Donc, c'est quoi le plan ? Demanda Bonnie.  
Damon se racla la gorge.  
-Nous les vampires, on essaie de les neutraliser, pendant que les non vampires –il inclina respectueusement la tête vers Bonnie- vous leur enfonçer la dague à la première occasion. Ça vous convient ?  
Matt semblait réticent.  
-Je… Je ne pense pas que Rebekah mérite ça.  
Toutes les têtes se dirigèrent vers lui, allant de la suprise à la consternation.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre de Rebekah ? S'indigna Damon.  
-Matt, tenta Elena d'une voix plus posé, elle a essayé de nous tué, elle _m'a_ tué.  
-Elle voulait simplement sauver sa famille…  
-Matt ! L'interompit Stefan. La dernière fois que l'un de nous à eut des scrupules face aux originaux, Abby a été transformé en vampire. Ils n'ont jamais été nos amis.  
-De toute façon tu ne fais pas parti du plan. Dit Damon. On ne peut pas s'occuper de ta sécurité en plus.  
-Vous semblez oublier un détail. Intervint Bonnie. Ce sont des originaux, et ils sont deux.  
-C'est là que tu entre en scène, ma petite sorcière.  
-Désolé, je ne connais aucun sort qui puisse nous aider.  
-Non, en fait je parlais de tes autres…talents. Elena nous as dit que tu étais assez proche de Kol Mikaelson.  
Bonnie jetta un regard noir à Elena qui détourna le regard.  
-Et alors ?  
-J'aurais besoin que tu lui fasses un coup… assez bas.

* * *

_Hopital de Mystic Falls_  
Meredith sortait de consultation quand elle vit le maire se tenir dans le hall. Lorsqu'elle remarqua le docteur, elle s'avança vers elle, un sourir chaleureux aux lèvres  
-Bonjour Meredith.  
Celle-ci la traina à l'écart des oreilles indiscretes.  
-Comment osez-vous vous présenter devant moi après avoir essayé de me tuer ?  
Alexia poussa un soupir.  
-D'accords, je me suis légérement emporté, et j'en suis désolé. Mais je ne suis pas une tueuse, juste une chasseuse de vampire, ce que vous devriez être.  
-Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?  
-Eh bien avant de mourir, Alaric m'a raconté des histoires assez intéréssantes. Notament que la meurtrière de mon fils vivait dans la même ville que moi. Il m'a aussi dit des choses intéréssantes sur vous, alors je suis venu vérifier.  
Elle contourna Meredith et se dirigea vers la pièce où se trouvaient ses échantillions de sang.  
-Vous n'avez pas le droit d'aller ici !  
-Bien sur que si, je suis le maire.  
Elle pénétra dans la pièce et prit un flacon qu'elle examina devant la lumière.  
-Du sang de vampire. Voila d'où viennent les prétendus miracles que vous acomplissez  
-Vous voulez m'empêcher d'en utiliser ? Vous n'allez pas aider la ville à régler ses problèmes de vampires de cette manière, vous allez juste y augmenter le taux de mortalité.  
-Vous avez raison. En fait, je pense que c'est une excellente idée. Alors faisons un marché.  
Elle prit les échantillions et les mit dans son sac.  
-Vous me dites où se trouve Caroline, et je vous pourrez continuer à sauver le monde. Sinon, la ville entière connaitra le secret du Dr Fell. Vous avez deux jours pour y réfléchir.

* * *

-Christina ?  
Lisa ouvrit la porte, légérement tremblante. Christina fixait un point dans le vide, térrorisé.  
-James ? Cria-t-elle. James, qu'est-ce que t'arrive ?  
-Christina…  
C'était encore une hallucination du à la morssure de loup-garou.  
-Jame, qu'est-ce qui se passe…_James_.  
Au moment où Christina se levait, Lisa la plaqua au sol et lui mit une grande claque.  
-Christina, James est mort.  
Son amie semblait enfin reprendre ses esprits. Lisa l'aida à se remettre sur son lit.  
-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont décidé ?  
Lisa lui raconta brièvement la décision de Pierce.  
-Il espère surement que les originaux tueront quelques uns au passage. Dit Christina.  
-Ils s'en sortiront. Fit Lisa d'un ton amer. Ils s'en sortent toujours, les fils de p*tes  
-Lisa, ne tente rien toute seule, c'est trop dangereux. Tu as compris ?  
Mais avant que la petite n'ai eut le temps de répondre, Christina fut prise d'une violente quinte de toux.  
-Je ne pensais pas mourir de cette façon. Dit-elle  
-Ne dis pas ça !  
-C'est ce qui va arriver. Les hallucinations vont continuer, la douleur va augmenter, et je finnirais par mourir. Je préfère en finnir maintenant.  
-On peut encore trouver un moyen.  
-On ne sait même pas où est le corps de Klaus, c'est fouttu.  
Elle fit glisser un pieu en direction de Lisa  
-Tu dois le faire, mes mains tremblent trop.  
Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Lisa.  
-Je ne peux pas. Dit-elle, la voix brisée par l'émotion. Tu es la seules amie qu'il me reste.  
-C'est pour ça que je le demande à toi.  
Lisa prit le pieu.  
-Je n'aurais pas survécu sans toi. Tu m'as aidé quand j'étais seule, perdue.  
-Maintenant c'est ton tour.  
Lisa leva le pieu, ferma les yeux et l'abaissa d'un geste. Sans regarder, elle savait qu'elle avait touché le cœur.

* * *

_Manoir des Mikaelson._  
Le bruit de la porte résonna dans le manoir. Kol se mit à flairer l'aire, tel un chien en chasse.  
-Bonnie Bennett. Déclara-t-il  
-Quoi ? S'étonna Rebekah. Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?  
-Je n'oublie jamais l'odeur de l'une de mes conquêtes, et celle-ci appartient à Bonnie Bennett.  
-Bonnie ? Sérieusement ?  
-Eh, tu peux parler toi ! T'a mis les deux frères dans ton lit et t'a l'aire décidé à faire la même chose avec Donnovan. D'ailleurs, si elle voit que t'es là elle sera mal-à-l'aise, alors tu pourrais t'eclipser ?  
Avec toute la dignité dont elle était capable, Rebekah se leva et monta dans sa chambre après avoir lancé un dernier regard supérieur à Kol.  
-Tiens, ma sorcière préférée ! S'exclama-t-il en ouvrant la porte. Je te manque déjà ?  
-Salut. Je peux enter ?  
-Bien sure.  
Une fois la porte fermée, Bonnie se tourna vers Kol.  
-Je n'arrête pas de penser à la nuit dernière.  
-Normal, c'est l'effet Kol Mikaelson.  
Il s'approche d'elle. Bonnie se dit que quitte à devoir faire ce qu'il fallait, autant y mettre du cœur. Elle lui sauta au cou et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Alors que leur langues s'entremêlaient, Bonnie oublia un instant le pourquoi de sa présence. Puis, revenant à la réalité, elle sorti la dague de sa poche et la planta à l'endroit où devait se trouver le cœur de Kol.  
-Désolé. Dit-elle.  
Elle eut un pincement au cœur en voyant son corps se déssécher.

* * *

Rebekah claqua la porte de sa chambre et décrocha au téléphone.  
-Salut chéri.  
-Rebekah, dit Matt d'une voix tendue. Ils viennent vous chercher.  
-Quoi ?!  
-Les vampires nous on demandé de vous daguer et de vous livrer à eux.  
-Quand tu dis « nous » tu veux dire…  
-Stefan, Damon, Elena, Tyler, Caroline Bonnie et Jeremy.  
-Oh mon dieu….  
-Je t'en pris ne leur fait pas de mal…  
Mais Rebekah avait déjà racroché.

* * *

Bonnie leva sa main en l'aire et la fit tourner autour de la pièce. Le coffre posé sur la table se mit alors à trembler, indiquant l'emplacement de ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle le prit dans ses mains et se mit à murmurer une formule rapide. Aussitôt le coffre s'ouvrit, dévoilant les quatre dagues réstantes.  
A ce moment, Rebekah débarqua dans le salon, des veines noires déformant son visage. Elle retira la dague du cœur de Kol d'un geste sec et se tourna vers Bonnie.

* * *

-Pourquoi c'est elle qui doit le faire ? Demanda Abby à l'arrière de la voiture, entre Tyler et Jeremy.  
-Parce qu'elle connait Kol. Répondit Stefan. Et on a besoin des autres dagues.  
-Bon, les petits loups, dit Damon en se tournat vers eux. Dès qu'on reçoit le signal, on fonçe.  
A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Bonnie fit un vol plané avant de retomber dans la cour.  
-Mmh… on va dire que c'est le signal.  
Ils sortirent de la voiture d'un même geste. Bonnie fit glisser deux dagues en direction de Jeremy qui se mit en position d'attaque.  
-Vous pensez vraiment m'avoir à vous quatre ? Dit Rebekah en voyant Stefan, Damon, Tyler et Abby s'approcher d'elle.  
C'est à ce moment qu'Elena et Caroline arrivèrent par derrière et bondirent sur l'originelle, mais elle fut plus rapide. Elle évita Caroline et envoya Elena s'écraser contre le mur. Les autres vampires foncèrent dans sa direction mais elle utilisa Caroline comme bouclier qu'elle jetta sur Tyler et Abby.  
D'un bond, les frères Salvatore lui tombèrent dessus et la plaquèrent au sol.  
-Jeremy, tiens toi prêt. Cria Bonnie.  
Au moment où Jeremy et Bonnie s'approchait d'elle, Rebekah put se libérer de l'emprise des frères Salvatore qui furent projetés sur le coté. D'un geste rapide, elle brisa la nuque de Jeremy, puis saisit Bonnie par la gorge et la souleva du sol. Les pieds de la sorcières se mirent à battre dans le vide tandis que la main de Rebekah s'approchait de sa pointrine. Matt lui avait demandé de ne pas les tuer, mais elle était incapable de penser correctement à cett instant.  
-Bonnie !  
Abby se saisit de la dague que Jeremy avait laissée tombé et, en un clin d'œil, elle fut devant Rebekah et lui enfonça la dague dans le cœur.  
Le corps de Rebekah se déssécha et tomba au sol. Un silence plana au sein du groupe. Abby se tourna lentement vers sa fille.  
-Bonnie….  
Et elle s'écroula à terre.  
-ABBY !  
Bonnie se précipita vers son corps.  
-Non ! Maman non, non, non !  
Des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Elle avait du mal à respirer correctement, son déséspoir augmentant tandis que le corps de sa mère se décomposait sous ses yeux.  
-Bonnie... Murmura Elena.  
-Kol va bientôt se révéiller. Dit-elle d'une voix ferme. Allez le chercher.  
Ils entrèrent tous dans le manoir, laissant Bonnie seule.  
Lorsqu'ils furent de retour dans la cour, ils découvrirent que Bonnie avait disparue, ainsi que les deux cadavres et la voiture.

* * *

_Manoir des Salvatore._  
Matt attandais le retour des autres. Il savait que le pire était inévitable, mais éspérait que l'apelle qu'il avait passé à Rebekah changerait la donne, que ses amis réfléchrais à un autre moyen de se débarasser des vampires.  
On frappa à la porte. Matt se précipita pour ouvrir et découvrit une jeune fille d'une vingtaine sur le seuil.  
-Je peux vous aider ?  
La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche, comme pour se lancer dans un discours longuement apris.  
-Salut, c'est Lisa.  
Matt fit un pas en arrière.  
-Je voulais juste vous dire que, les autres ont décidé de vous épargner, mais pas moi. C'est la deuxième fois que je perds quelqu'un à cause de vous, et vous allez me le payer.  
Une fois son texte récité, elle prit un couteau et se transperça l'estomac.


	13. Let Me In

**Bon c'est la fin du monde, normalement on crève tous d'ici ce soir non? Donc voici le dernier chapitre de ma fic', adieu Tchoupi95, Petite S, et les 5 autres lecteurs/trices anonymes, merci de m'avoir lu :')**

* * *

**_Chapitre 13_: Let Me In **

Lorsque Bonnie ouvrit la porte, Elena et Caroline remarquèrent ses yeux rouges et gonflés, malgré le ton froid qu'elle s'était efforcé d'adopter.

-Entrez. Dit-elle.

Une fois invité, Elena put franchir le seuil de la porte.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda Caroline d'une voix anxieuse.

-Oui, ça va.

-Pourquoi tu as disparu tout à l'heure ? Demanda Elena.

-J'ai pris le corps de Rebekah pour sceller son cercueil. Je voulais être sure qu'elle n'en ressortirait plus.

-On compte les donner aux vampires ce soir alors…

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de le donner aux vampires. Coupa Bonnie.

Elena la regarda sans comprendre.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Abby s'est sacrifié à cause d'elle, mais il suffit que quelqu'un retire la dague pour qu'elle revienne à la vie. Alors qu'Abby est définitivement morte, et elle ne reviendra pas.

La voix de Bonnie se brisa pendant un moment et elle détourna le regard.

-Je ne veux pas que son sacrifice soit vain.

-Les vampires n'ont pas l'intention de….

-Je ne leur fait pas confiance. Le corps restera avec moi et je m'assurerais qu'elle reste morte.

-Et pour combien de temps ?

-Au moins les cinq prochains siècles.

Elena poussa un soupir.

-Bonnie, ils vont venir chercher le corps, et Stefan et Damon ne vont surement pas te soutenir sur ce coup là. Tu ne peux pas les affronter seule.

-Les choses ont changés. Maintenant j'ai ça.

Elle leva la main et exposa le pendule à leurs regards.

-Il me rend plus forte, j'ai réussie à exécuter des sorts que je n'aurais jamais put faire auparavant. Si les vampires veulent ce corps, ils n'ont qu'à venir le chercher.

-Bonnie, tu ne peux pas le garder. Objecta Caroline. Le père de Klaus le veut aussi, et il contrôle la mère de Tyler. Il pourrait la tuer s'il n'a pas son pendule.

-C'est une affaire entre lui et moi, Tyler n'a rien à voir là-dedans. J'ai déjà battu cet hybride une fois, je peux très bien le refaire.

Bonnie s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce mais Elena s'interposa entre elle et la porte.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.

Aussitôt, elle ressetit une douleure aigue à la tête.

-Tu n'as pas à me doner des ordres, je ne suis plus votre petite sorcière de service maintenant.

-Bonnie, on est tes amies ! S'indigna Caroline.

-Maintenant si vous avez finit de me dire quoi faire, j'ai encore d'autres sorts à jetter.

Une fois qu'elle eut claqué la porte, elle redescendit au sous-sol où se trouvait le cercueil de Rebekah.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle agissait ainsi, mais depuis qu'elle avait commencé à utiliser le pendule, elle ne pouvait plus s'ens passer. Chaque fois qu'elle s'en séparait, chaque parcelle de son corps semblait le réclamer. Elle aimait la sentation de puissance qu'il lui procurait.

* * *

_Manoir des Salvatore_

Lorsque Stefan décendit dans le salon, une lettre était posé sur son journal intime. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sorti la feuille marqué d'une écriture fine et allongée.

_Cher Mr Salvatore._

_Qui nous somme n'a pas d'importance pour l'instant. Tout ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que nous ne somme pas loin. _

_Nous avons entendu dire que vous possédiez le dernier sosie de la ligné des Petrova, et il se trouve que nous en avons besoin. Nous savons qu'elle a été transformée en vampire, mais cela ne nous cause aucun problème._

_Nous espérons que vous accepterez de nous la livrer demain soir sans faire d'histoires, ou nous serons forcés de la prendre par nous même. Faites le bon choix._

_Cordialement_

_Signé : S&M _

* * *

Damon se dirigeait vers la maison des Gilbert lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner.

-Salut Meredith. Quoi de neuf ?

-Alexia m'a rendu visite ce matin.

Elle lui raconta son entrevue avec le maire.

-Si je ne récupère pas mes échantillons, des gens pourraient mourir.

-Tu ne peux pas te contenter de la médecine légale ?

-Je ne fais pas de miracles, je ne peux pas sauver tout le monde dans une ville pleine de vampires assoiffés de sang.

-Calme-toi…

-Et elle risque de me dénoncer, je pourrais perdre mon boulot. Je ne peux pas le perdre, j'ai l'impression que c'est tout ce qui me reste depuis…

Sa voix se brisa et elle ne put continuer. Damon sut qu'elle parlait de la mort d'Alaric.

-D'accords, dit-il avec un soupir. Ne t'inquiète pas, on va trouver une solution. Je suis un peu débordé ces jours-ci mais je devrais te recontacter demain et on décidera de ce qu'il faut faire.

Il arriva devant la porte d'Elena et appuya sur la sonnette. Jeremy vint lui ouvrir.

-Ta sœur est là ?

-Elle est allé voir Bonnie, pourquoi ?

-J'ai fais des recherches sur le petit vampire qui nous a menacé.

-Entre

Damon suivit Jeremy dans le salon.

-Alors ?

-La petite a été transformée en 1846, quelques mois avant Stefan et moi. Elle a été l'une des rares à avoir échappé au conseil à l'époque.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle vivait à Mystic Falls ?

-Mieux encore, elle faisait partie des familles fondatrices, et pas n'importe laquelle…

Il posa sur la table une photo, semblable à celle qu'avait Stefan de Katherine, qui représentait l'enfant dans ses plus beaux vêtements. La légende indiquait : « Lisa Gilbert, 1846 »

-La votre.

* * *

_Mystic Falls, 1864_

Jonathan Gilbert et ses deux filles dînaient avec des invités ce soir. Il y avait Miss Pearl, l'apothicaire de la ville, James Stewart et sa femme Christina Bell.

L'aînée Gilbert, Helena, impressionnait les convives en récitant ses poèmes apris à l'école. Lisa elle, se contentait de regarder la fenêtre d'un air rêveur. Les invités applaudirent Helena avec politesse.

-Magnifique ! S'écria Johnatan. Bien, Lisa, si tu nous racontais ta journée.

La cadette sembla sortir de sa rêverie.

-Sage m'a rendu visite, cet après-midi. Dit-elle

Jonathan toussa, gêné.

-Oh oui…euh…Les filles, il serait temps d'aller dormir.

-Oui père.

Elles quittèrent la table et se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres.

-Qui est Sage ? Demanda James.

-C'est…son amie imaginaire.

-Elle est plutôt âgée pour en avoir une. Fit remarquer Christina.

-Oui, ma fille a beaucoup d'imagination, et elle n'a pas beaucoup de vrais amis.

-Et si vous me montriez la fameuse invention ? Intervint Pearl.

-Ah oui !

Il sorti de sa poche sa montre à gousset.

-Ceci, dit-il, va tous nous sauver

-Une montre ?

-Cette montre, ma chère Pearl, permet de localiser les démons de la nuit qui ont envahis notre ville.

Pearl échangea un regard avec James et Christina, qui se mirent aussitôt sur leur garde.

-Comment ? Demanda James

-Dès qu'un vampire se trouve à proximité, l'aiguille –il ouvrit le couvercle – pointe vers sa direction.

Les vampires présents dans les pièces s'attendirent à être mis à découverts, mais l'aiguille se dirigea vers une autre pièce de la maison, comme distraite par une autre cible. Les quatres têtes se tournèrent vers la pièce concernée.

-C'est la chambre de Lisa. Souffla Jonathan

Ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. A coté de Lisa était assise une jeune femme aux yeux verts et à la chevelure rousse.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Jonathan

-Père, je vous présente Sage. Dit Lisa avec un grand sourire.

-Sortez de chez moi ! Ordonna Jonathan d'un ton froid.

-Bien. Dit Sage en se levant. Je ne voudrais pas créer de problèmes.

Elle passa devant Jonathan qui tremblait de rage.

* * *

_Mystic Falls, de nos jours_

Tyler, Carol et Jacob déjeunaient ensemble, un silence pensant régnait autour de la table. Tyler et Carol lançait à intervalles réguliers des regards noir à Jacob qui lui était bien décidé à les ignorer.

Puis, il posa sa fourchette et se racla la gorge.

-Carol, c'est sans doute l'une des meilleures tourtes au poulet que je n'ai jamais gouté.

-Merci Jacob. Répondit-elle avec un sourir forcé.

-Mais maintenant, j'aimerais prendre quelque chose de plus… nutritive pour moi. Ton poignet s'il-te-plait ?

Le visage de Carol perdu alors toute expression hostil. Son regard se figea et elle tendi son bras à Jacob.

-Non ! Cria Tyler.

Mais Jacob avait déjà mordu à pleines dents dans le poignet de sa mère. Tyler s'interposa entre l'hybride et sa victime et lui enfonça un couteau dans le cœur.

-Décidément, tu n'es pas très futé. Fit remarquer Jacob

-Tu vas arrêter ton petit jeu maintenant, sale enfoiré.

-Mais ça commence tout juste à devenir amusant !

-Tu veux ton pendule ? Bien, je vais t'aider à l'avoir. Mais après, je veux que tu disparaisses définitivement, toi et ton dégénéré de fils.

Un large sourir apparut sur le visage de Jacob.

-Ah, il était temps que tu te décide.

* * *

_Mystic Grill_

Assise contre le comptoire, Lisa fumait une cigarette sans faire attention aux nombreux regards outrés tournés vers elle.

-C'est interdit de fumer dans les lieux publiques. Fit remarquer le serveur.

-Mais je ne fume pas. Dit-elle en utilisant la compulsion

-Oh…désolé.

Il repartit nettoyer ses verres tandis que Damon venait s'assoir à coté de l'enfant vampire.

-Tu attire l'attention. Dit-il. Les petites filles de neuf ans ne fument pas.

-Va au diable, Salvatore. Dit-elle

-Oh ! Désolé, Gilbert. Dis-moi : tu n'a aucun remord à t'attaquer à ta propre famille ?

-A ton avis ? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, une expression déterminée sur le visage.

-Aller, soit résonable, tu crois vraiment pouvoir….

-Sage m'a parlé de toi. Coupa soudain Lisa.

Damon la regarda, surpris.

-Tu connais Sage ?

-Elle m'a dit que tu étais complétement accro à cette garce de Katherine, je vois que tu n'apprends pas vraiment de tes erreurs.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais toi ?

-Tu étais prêt à la trahir pour ta chère petite Elena, elle est morte par votre faute.

-Exactement, elle est morte, petite, passe à autre chose.

-Tu vois, contrairement à toi, Sage comptait pour moi. Alors ne compte pas sur moi pour me convertir au culte d'Elena.

Elle écrasa sa cigarette sur la main de Damon et quitta le bar. Lorsqu'elle fut dans la rue deserte, Damon réaparut devant elle, la souleva du sol et la plaqua au mur.

-Si tu crois que ta petite bouille d'ange va te sauver tu te trompe, je n'hésiterais pas à t'arracher la tête s'il le faut, gamine !

Elle envoya son petit pied dans les cotes de Damon qui fut aussitôt projetté de l'autre coté de la rue.

-Je ne suis pas une gamine.

* * *

_Flash-back_

-Tu l'as invité à entrer ! Hurla Jonathan, hors de lui.

Lisa était en pleure. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père était aussi en colère, ni pourquoi il s'était montré aussi impoli envers sa meilleure amie.

-Père…

-Je ne veux plus que tu la revoies ! Dit-il en pointant l'indexe vers elle.

-Mais…

-Tu as compris ?!

Lisa recula et se précipita vers la sortie.

-Lisa ! LISA NON !

Mais elle avait déjà disparut dans la nuit. Elle se mit à courir dans les ruelles sombres sans prendre la peine de voir où elle allait.

-Sage ? Cria-t-elle. Sage ?!

Elle senti alors une présence derrière elle.

-Salut toi, tu es perdue ? Dit une voix masculine derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et découvrit un homme derrière elle. Une aura de danger émanait de lui. Lisa fit un pas en arrière, térrifié.

-Tu a besoin d'aide ? Demanda-t-il en faisant un pas vers elle.

Une ombre apparut alors et le projetta au sol.

-Fiche le camp, Frederik ! Dit la voix de Sage.

Le dénomé Frederik quitta les lieux après avoir lancé un dernier regard noir au vampire beaucoup plus agée que lui.

-Lisa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-C'est mon père, il m'a dit de ne plus te revoir.

Sage poussa un soupir.

-Ecoute Lisa : tu as vue toutes les choses que je peux faire ? C'est parce que je ne suis pas vraiment humaine, je suis autre chose, et ton père n'aime pas cette chose.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il en a peur, il ne comprend pas.

Sage regarda cette enfant avec un pincement au cœur. Elle avait commencé à sympatisé avec elle pour se rapprocher des Gilbert, mais elle avait finit par s'attacher à elle, et la quitter se révélait plus dur qu'elle ne se l'imaginait.

-Je vais devoir quitter la ville quelques temps, mais je vais bientôt revenir.

-Je veux partir avec toi.

-Tu viendras avec moi quand tu seras prête, je te le promets.

* * *

_Fin du Flash-back_

Damon attira sa proie bien remplie d'alcool à l'arrière du Mystic Grill. Il l'hypnotisa pour l'empêcher de crier et enfonça ses crocs dans sa gorge délicate. Alors qu'il buvait son sang à grandes gorgés, une bombe de verveine leur tomba dessus. Damon s'écroula au sol et il senti un poids lui tomber sur la poitrine. Lisa venait de sauter du toit et était maintenant assise sur lui. Elle lui enfonça deux pieux dans chaque bras pour l'empêcher de bouger et leva un autre en direction de son cœur.

-Surprise, connard.

-Outch, encore toi…

-Tu sais, j'ai pensé à ce que tu m'as dis, j'ai décidé d'être raisonnable Tu vas pouvoir continuer à te battre avec ton frère pour décider qui passera la nuit avec Elena pour le reste de l'éternité, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est me dire qui a tué l'originel Finn.

Damon ne répondit enfonça le pieux dans la poitrine, bien trop proche du cœur.

-C'est Matt Donovan. Lâcha-t-il.

* * *

Elena quitta le lit de Stefan et se vêtit de l'une de ses chemises. La sonnerie du téléphone se fit alors entendre en bas. Stefan étant sous la douche, il y avait peu de chances qu'il aille répondre.

Lorsqu'Elena arriva au rez-de-chaussé, le répondeur faisait déjà son travail.

-Stefan… Dit la voix de Damon, essoufflé. Lisa sait que c'est Matt qui a tué Finn, elle va le retrouver.

Elena ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir, elle s'habilla en vitesse et quitta le manoir.

Elle se mit à courir dans la nuit déserte en direction de la maison de Matt. Ce n'est qu'à la moitié du chemin qu'elle se rendit compte de la stupidité de son action. Lisa était beaucoup plus âgée -et donc beaucoup plus forte- qu'elle. Elle avait besoin de plus de force. Elle se rendit alors compte de la présence d'un SDF endormi sur le trottoir. Elle l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua au mur. Le clochard se réveilla en sursaut.

-Désolé, dit Elena.

Et elle se mit à boire son sang. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser, mais elle en avait besoin pour sauver Matt. Le corps qu'elle tenait était de plus en plus faible, jusqu'à devenir froid et immobile.

L'horreur de son geste la frappa soudain en plein visage. Elle venait de tuer quelqu'un de sang froid. La culpablilité l'envahissait, mais ce n'est pas ce dont elle avait besoin maintenant. Elle ferma alors les yeux et fit taire ce sentiment encombrant.

* * *

Matt se laissa tomber sur son lit. Caroline venait de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé. Il avait été idiot de penser qu'il pouvait tout arranger. Maintenant Rebekah était quand-même morte, et Bonnie avait perdu sa mère par sa faute.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Murmura-t-il

-Maaatt.

Il sorti sur le seuil de la porte. Lisa se trouvait sur la pelouse, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu veux bien me laisser entrer ?

-Fiche le camp.

-Allez, laisse moi entrer, j'ai amené un ami, tu ne vas pas nous laisser là.

Elle claqua des doigts et Edd Goff sorti de derrière une maison. Il se mit à genoux pour être au niveau de Lisa. Elle l'attrapa par les cheveux afin d'exposer sa gorge.

-Tu me laisse enter, ou je le tue devant chez toi.

* * *

_Flash-back._

Ce soir là, le conseil de la ville avait mit son plan anti-vampire à exécution Rares étaient ceux qui avait échappé au massacre. Lisa était dans son lit lorsqu'elle entendit une voix appeler son nom. Comme hypnotisé, elle se leva et quitta la maison. Un home l'attendait à l'extérieur.

-Ton père a été vilain cette nuit. Dit-il. Il doit payer pour tous les vampires qu'il a tués. Voyons comment il réagira lorsque sa propre fille deviendra ce qu'il déteste le plus.

Il lui sauta dessus et l'obligea à boire son sang, puis ce fut le noir complet.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, une jeune femme se tenait devant elle.

-Lisa ? Je m'appelle Christina, c'est Sage qui m'envoie.

-Où elle est ? Demanda Lisa.

-Loin d'ici. Elle veut que tu vives ta vie humaine avant de pouvoir devenir comme elle.

-Je ne veux pas attendre.

Christina remarqua alors le sang sur son cou et sa robe.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'ai arrivé ?

- Je ne me sens pas bien…

C'est alors que Christina comprit.

-Oh non…

-Quoi ?

-Tu sais quoi ? Finalement, je pense que tu peux aller la retrouver maintenant.

Le regard de Lisa s'illumina.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, on peut partir dès ce soir, mais d'abord, il y a une dernière chose qu'il faut faire.

Elle l'a prit par la main et s'éloigna de la maison, réfléchissant à un moyen d'achever sa transition.

_Fin du flash-back_

* * *

Lisa envoya sa main dans le visage de Matt qui s'écrasa contre le mur. Il eut à peine le temps de se relever qu'elle lui décrocha un coup de pied dans les reins qui le propulsa à nouveau. Il cracha une giclé de sang sur le sol.

-Elle a craché du sang aussi avant de mourir.

Elle lui donna un coup dans la poitrine qui lui coupa le souffle.

-Elle a eut du mal à respirer. Et enfin elle s'est vidée de son sang.

Elle enfonça ses crocs dans sa gorge. Alors que le sang quittait son corps, Matt pensa à toutes les personnes qui étaient mortes par sa faute. Il ne faisait que répandre la mort là où il allait.

Lorsque arriva devant la maison de Matt, celle-ci était en feu. Elle se précipita devant la porte ouverte et put voir Lisa se nourrir de son ami d'enfance.

-Matt ! Cria-t-elle. Laisse-moi entrer !

Matt ne dit rien. Il savait que Lisa était plus forte, il refusait qu'une autre personne perde la vie par sa faute.

-Matt ! Invite-moi à enter !

Tandis que Lisa le vidait de son sang, il se mit à perdre conscience, oubliant où il était et ce qui se passait cher lui.

-Entre. Souffla-t-il.

Elena sauta alors sur Lisa et elles firent un vol plané à travers le salon. Elles atterrirent dans la salle de bain, qui n'était pas encore ravagé par les flammes, et Lisa envoya Elena contre le mur qui se fissura sous le choc.

Elena lui décrocha un pieu qui se logea dans son ventre. Elle profita de son moment de faiblesse pour retourner au salon et tenter de faire sortir Matt.

Il le prit sur ses épaules mais, au même moment, une main l'attrapa par les cheveux et la tira en arrière.

-Elena c'est ça ? Demanda Lisa. Ma grande sœur s'appelait Helena, une vraie lèche-botte celle-là, elle ne me manque pas.

-Laisse-le, il ne mérite pas ça.

-Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de personnes qu'il a tué. Crois-moi il le mérite.

-On voulait juste se débarrasser de Klaus, on voulait avoir des vies normales, être heureux.

Lisa laissa échapper un rire consterné.

-Tu es comme ton ancêtre Elena, toujours à croire que tu as raison, que c'est toi la gentille de l'histoire.

Elle s'approcha d'elle et la mordit à la gorge.

-Quand je t'enverrais rejoindre tes chers parents, tu passeras le bonjour à mon père, d'accords ?

Une vague de haine submergea Elena à l'évocation de ses parents. Au même moment, Matt arriva par derrière et enfonça un morceau de bois pointu dans le dos de l'enfant vampire, incapable de viser le cœur. Elena en profita pour se libérer de son emprise et de la projeter à travers la pièce.

Avant que Lisa n'ait eut le temps de se relever, Elena lui transperça la poitrine avec un pieu.

-Tu lui passeras le bonjour toi-même. Répondit-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

Elle souleva le petit corps affaiblie et le jeta dans les flammes. Elle admira ensuite le spectacle qu'il offrait en se consumant Il ne restait de Lisa Gilbert que des cendre et de la poussière.

Elena fit un pas vers Matt pour le soigner, mais celui recula précipitamment.

-Matt…murmura-t-elle.

On ne lisait aucune gratitude sur son visage. Seulement de la peur.


	14. The Fury

**Guest: T'aime pas le scooby gang toi xD J'essaie justement de rendre Elena plus appréciable dans ma fic'. Je suis d'accords, Bonnie vie trop pour ces amis mais elle commence justement à s'affranchir. Je suis content que t'aime Lisa parce que moi aussi je suis assez satisfait du personnage. J'aurais voulu la garder plus longtemps mais j'avais plus d'idée pour elle. Pour le retour de Rebekah ça risque d'être compliqué donc je sais pas mais celui des autres est prévue. Merci pour ta review.  
**

**Tchoupi: J'avoue que je suis pas sympa avec Matt. Mais bon je suis sympa avec personne dans cette fic' alors ils vont tous passer un sale quart-d'heur ;)**

**Merci pour vos review et une très bonne année!**

**ps: Pour les deux premiers paragraphes: j'ai écouté Down de Jason Walker comme music d'ambiance. **

* * *

_**Chapitre 14: The Fury **_

Matt logeait chez Caroline en attendant que sa maison soit réparée. Ce qui, vue sa situation financière, allait prendre un certain temps. Elena lui avait proposé de venir dormir chez elle, mais il avait décliné.

-Pourquoi tu as refusé ? Demanda Caroline.

- Je ne sais pas, je préférais venir ici.

-Chez ton ex ?

-Je ne pouvais pas aller chez Tyler, pas avec Jacob qui traîne dans le coin.

Caroline soupira. Matt tentait de se défiler mais elle était décidée à aborder le sujet avec lui.

-Elena pense que tu l'évite. Déclara-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Mais non !

-Matt…

-Bon d'accord.

Il s'assit en face d'elle.

-C'est juste que… elle a changé.

-Bien sure qu'elle a changé, c'est un vampire maintenant.

-Je sais. Mais la nuit dernière, quand elle a tué cette fille… Elle n'était plus la même. Quelque chose a changé dans son regard. On aurait dit qu'elle y prenait du plaisir, c'était terrifiant.

Caroline l'écouta en hochant la tête. Elle tenta de le rassurer, même si ses propos l'inquiétaient autant que lui.

-Ecoute, ce que Elena traverse en ce moment est très dur. Tout est nouveau pour elle et elle a besoin de notre soutien pour rester elle-même. On est des vampires, on prend plaisir à tuer parce que c'est dans notre nature, ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'on est des monstres. Même moi lorsque j'ai…

Mais elle s'arrêté soudain. Matt compris qu'elle venait d'évoquer un sujet sensible.

-Je suis désolé. Dit-t-il aussitôt. Je n'aurais pas du te parler de ça.

-C'est rien.

-Est-ce que le maire a donné des nouvelles?

-Non. Répondit Caroline.

Puis, après un silence, elle ajouta :

-Mais elle ne s'arrêtera pas.

* * *

Lorsque les premières lueurs de l'aube traversèrent sa fenêtre, Elena était déjà réveille La nuit dernière, elle avait éteint son humanité temporairement, mais se sentiments avaient finit par refaire surface. Elle avait tué deux personnes en une nuit, dont une innocente. La culpabilité avait explosé en elle et elle avait éclaté en sanglot des heures durant. Les visages du clochard et de l'enfant revenaient sans cesse dans son esprit, s'ajoutant à l'expression de terreur de Matt. Il avait peur d'elle, son amie d'enfance. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle en arriverait là, qu'elle tomberait aussi bas. Elle s'était toujours considérée comme quelqu'un de meilleure, mais elle avait sombré. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait ressentir de regret. Elle avait sauvé Matt, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Et si jamais quelqu'un s'en prenait encore à sa famille ou à ses amis, elle n'aurait aucune pitié.

Elle ouvrit son journal et se mit à écrire. Lorsqu'elle finit, elle se décida enfin à quitter sa chambre et à descendre dans la cuisine.

* * *

Jeremy plongeait une fleur de couleur violette dans son café.

-C'est de la verveine ? Demanda Elena

-Ouais, j'ai perdu mon bracelet, j'ai du le laisser tomber devant le manoir des originaux. En parlant de ça, comment va Bonnie?

-Mal. Et ça ne va pas s'arranger de sitôt.

-Je devrais aller lui parler, essayer de la réconforter.

Elena hocha la tête. Son téléphone signala l'entré d'un nouveau message. C'était un numéro inconnu.

_Elena, rejoint moi à la sortie de la ville. E.M_

N'ayant qu'une vague idée de l'auteur du message, elle prit son sac et quitta la maison.

* * *

Elena roula jusqu'à arriver à la frontière de Mystic Falls. Elijah se tenait de l'autre coté du panneau qui marquait la sortie de la ville (ou l'entré pour l'originel).

-Elijah ?

Même après plus d'un an, Elena ne pouvait s'empêchait d'être intimidé par cet homme au visage impassible, aux costumes bien taillés et aux manières d'une autre époque.

-Bonjour Elena. J'aimerais pouvoir venir te saluer comme il le faut, mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas passer.

Il leva sa main et la plaqua contre le vide, comme si un mur invisible se tenait devant lui.

-Oui, beaucoup de choses se sont passé depuis votre départ. Heu…Qu'est-ce qui vous ramène en ville ?

-Eh bien, j'étais à New York lorsque Rebekah m'a envoyé un message assez troublant. _Elijah, notre mère est revenue, elle est plus puissante que jamais, on a besoin de toi. _

Il leva les yeux vers Elena.

-Ni elle ni Kol ne répondent à leur téléphone. Tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

Elena hésita. Si elle lui disait la vérité, il voudrait récupérer sa sœur, et elle risquerait de mettre Bonnie en danger.

-Comme je vous l'ai dis, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses se sont passé depuis votre départ…

* * *

Stefan était assis à son bureau, tenant son stylo levé au dessus de son journal, le regard dans le vide.

-Tu pense encore à la lettre ? Demanda Damon

Il hocha la tête sans prendre la peine de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Alexia fait chanter Meredith. Déclara Damon. Elle est plus que décidé à en finir avec Barbie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire.

-Mmh… J'hésite encore entre lui arracher la tête ou… lui arracher la tête.

-Soit pas idiot Damon, c'est le maire de la ville, sa mort ne passera pas inaperçu chez le conseil, il vaut mieux se faire discret.

Damon se laissa tomber sur le divan.

-En attendant, je crois avoir une solution pour le problème de S&M.

Stefan se décida enfin à lever la tête.

-Ils disent qu'ils ont besoin d'un sosie, qu'il soit humain ou vampire, ce n'est pas obligé que ce soit Elena….

-Tu veux leur livrer Katherine ?

-Réfléchis Stefan, à ton avis pourquoi elle est revenue à Mystic Falls. Elle avait l'intention de donner Elena à S&M. On va juste la devancer.

-Elle ne se laissera pas faire.

-On l'a déjà battu une fois, on peut le refaire.

-Alors, résuma Elijah, les vampires voulaient s'assurer que les originaux à l'origine de leur lignée sont en sécurité.

-C'est ça.

-Et donc ils les ont mit dans des cercueils ? Dit-il en lui lançant un regard pénétrant.

-En effet.

-Comment ont-il put utiliser la dague ?

-Ils avaient des sorcières hypnotisés à leur service, c'est sans doute elles qui l'ont fait.

Elijah hôcha doucement la tête.

-Bien, je vais devoir trouver un moyen d'entrer.

-Oh Elijah non ! Ils vont vous tuer vous aussi.

-Merci de t'inquiéter Elena, mais je vais me débrouiller.

Il se retourna, monta dans sa voiture et démarra. Elena resta un instant à le contempler s'éloigner, avant de faire de même.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans sa voiture, Stefan l'y attendait.

-Stefan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Tu n'es pas venue au lycée ce matin, j'étais inquiet.

-Donc, tu me suis maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle en démarrant sa voiture.

-Tu n'as pas dis la vérité à Elijah.

-Non.

- On n'avait pas le choix Elena, il aurait compris.

-Il aurait compris que Bonnie refuse de libérer sa sœur ? J'en doute. Elijah n'est pas un saint.

-Tu as menti à un originel Elena, ce n'est pas très malin.

-Il ne peut même pas entrer en ville, il ne peut rien contre nous pour l'instant. On devrait plutôt se concentrer sur des problèmes plus importants, comme le maire qui veut tuer Caroline par exemple.

Ils étaient à présent en ville et s'approchaient de la maison d'Elena.

-On a retrouvé le corps d'un SDF dans la rue, vidé de son sang.

Les mains d'Elena se crispèrent sur son volant.

-Et…

-Il était sur le chemin de la maison de Matt.

-C'est un interrogatoire? Oui c'est moi qui l'ai tué, j'avais besoin d'être rassasié pour avoir une chance contre Lisa.

-D'abords, tu te nourris d'une jeune fille, tu mens à Elijah, et tu tue un innocent. Tu deviens exactement ce que tu déteste.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Katherine.

Devant chez-elle, Elena freina un peu voilement.

-Je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir d'un éventreur.

Elle quitta sa voiture et se dirigea vers chez-elle.

-Je n'essaie pas de te faire la moral, je m'inquiète pour toi. Ton humanité est encore là malgré tout, si tu continue comme ça, tu ne pourras pas le supporter.

-Tu n'a aucune idée de ce que je peux supporter.

* * *

Jeremy arriva devant la maison de Bonnie lorsque celle-ci s'apprêtait à sortir.

-Salut. Dit-il.

-C'est Elena qui t'envoie ? Dis lui qu'elle perd son temps, je n'ai pas changé d'avis.

Elle s'éloigna et il du courir pour être au même rythme qu'elle.

-C'est moi qui voulait venir. Je voulais avoir de tes nouvelles.

-Je vais bien, merci de t'inquiéter.

Tyler apparut alors devant eux.

-Désolé Bonnie, j'ai besoin de mon pendule.

-Fiche le camp Tyler.

-Bonnie je t'en pris, donne le moi et finissons-en.

-J'en ai besoin, Tyler.

-Moi aussi.

-Je l'ai eu en premier, c'est à moi. Dis à ton grand oncle de venir le chercher lui-même s'il le veut.

Elle voulut partir mais Tyler s'interposa. Il l'a saisit par la gorge et la plaqua au mur le plus porche.

-Tu ne me laisse pas le choix Bonnie. Je suis désolé.

-Pas moi.

Tyler senti alors une douleur lancinante au crane. Il tenta de l'ignorer, mais la douleur se répondit dans tout son corps, le mettant à terre. Bonnie semblait insensible à la souffrance de son ami. Elle le regardait se tordre au sol d'un air froid, sans expressions.

-Bonnie arrête !

Jeremy prit le bras de la sorcière et la secoua. Elle semblait sortir d'une transe, regardant Jeremy comme s'il n'avait pas été là quelques minutes plus tôt. Puis elle tourna les talons et parti précipitamment.

* * *

-_Allô _?

-Bonjour Lucy, c'est Elijah Mikaelon.

_-Elijah ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

-J'aurais besoin de vous à Mystic Falls.

_-Ça risque d'être compliqué, je suis à Salem en ce moment._

-Dans ce cas je vous rembousserez les frais voyage avec les intêrets. Prenez le premier vol et retrouvez-moi à l'entrée de la ville.

* * *

_Pension de Mme Flowers_

Katherine arriva dans sa chambre les bras remplis de sacs, résultat de son dernier shopping au centre commercial de Mystic Falls. Damon l'y attendait, assis sur sa chaise.

-Salut toi.

-Damon, quelle surprise !

-Dis moi, tu t'ennuie pas toute seule à Mystic Falls?

-Mais non, j'ai pleins d'amis ici. Le problème, c'est que je les ai tous tués la nuit dernière, faudrait que j'en trouve d'autres.

-Ça te dirait de venir dîner chez moi ce soir ?

-Damon Salvatore m'invite à dîner ? Que me vaut l'honneur ?

-Je pense qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire toi, moi…et Stefan. Tu sais, rattraper le temps perdu. Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

-Tu veux encore savoir pourquoi je suis revenue ici ? Ou pourquoi j'ai aidé les vampires ? Tu perd ton temps, mais ça peux être marrant.

-A ce soir alors…

-J'ai hâte.

Et elle l'embrassa.

* * *

Vers sept heures du soir, Elena s'habilla en vitesse pour aller au Mystic Grill, là où l'attendait Caroline.

Elena ne s'était jamais senti aussi seule que aujourd'huis, et elle avait plus que jamais besoin de parler à quelqu'un même si Caroline n'était pas la mieux placé pour l'aider

-Tu exagère ! Dit-elle lorsqu'Elena lui fit part de son ressentit. Tout le monde t'adore.

-Je me suis éloigné de Jeremy depuis ma transformation, Bonnie me considère comme son ennemie maintenant, Matt a peur de moi, et Stefan m'a clairement fait savoir qu'il n'aimait pas la nouvelle Elena. Comme si moi ça me plaisait. En plus, j'ai l'impression que lui et Damon me cachent quelque chose. Damon a ignoré mes appelles toute la journée.

-C'est aussi nouveau pour eux que pour toi, mais ils vont s'y habituer.

-Le truc c'est que… moi aussi j'ai l'impression d'avoir changé. Je ne suis plus la même et je n'aime pas ce que je suis en train de devenir. Stefan a raison, je deviens comme Katherine alors que je me suis toujours considérer meilleure qu'elle.

- Heu…je ne sais pas trop quoi dire là. Dit Caroline, embarrassé.

* * *

-Alors, comment va Elena ? Demanda Katherine.

-Elle va bien merci. Répondit Stefan d'un ton froid, le même qu'il avait adopté tout le long du dîner.

-Tu sais, j'ai essayé d'empêcher les vampires de la tuer, mais cette Christina était vraiment têtue.

-Pourquoi tu aurais fait ça ? Demanda Damon. Avec Elena morte tu as Stefan pour toi toute seule.

-Tu me crois si superficielle Damon ?

-Heu…oui.

-Donc, résuma Stefan, tu aide les vampires à enlever Elena, mais tu tiens à la garder en vie? Où est la logique là dedans?

-Tu es trop préssé Stefan! Réprimanda-t-elle. Et je n'ai pas prit assez d'alcool pour en arriver aux révélations.

* * *

Caroline lâcha un long bâillement.

-Déjà fatigué ?

-J'ai de plus en plus de mal à dormir ces derniers temps.

-C'est encore cette histoire avec le maire qui te perturbe ?

-Mmh...

-On pourra gérer ça.

-C'est aussi ce que Tyler m'a dis.

-Alors où est le problème ?

Caroline soupira, son regard se perdit dans le vide.

-Depuis cette nuit, j'essaie tous les jours de mettre cette nuit dernière moi, de ne plus y penser. Mais maintenant que la sociopathe de mère veut ma mort, comment je suis censé faire ? Comment je peux vivre avec ça ?

Elena ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt.

-Tu ne sais pas quoi dire non plus ?

-Non, désolé.

- Contente-toi de boire avec moi alors.

Et elles portèrent un toast à leurs vies avant de vider leurs verres d'un coup.

-Ça va s'arranger n'est-ce pas ? Demanda soudain Caroline. Peut-être pas demain la veille, mais au bout d'un moment on pourra avoir une vie plus simple. _  
_

-Je ne sais pas Caroline.

* * *

Damon était parti chercher le vin, laissant Katherine et Stefan seuls. Le vampire se contentait de fixer sa créatrice d'un regard froid et pénétrant. Il était évident qu'il n'approuvait pas l'idée de ce dîner et lui faisait bien savoir.

-Bip bip bip, trop de tensions. Fit Katherine en imitant la voix d'un robot.

-Je me méfie, c'est tout.

-Décidément j'ai bien mauvaise réputation.

-Et si tu te contentais de répondre à nos questions ? Ça nous ferait gagner pas mal de temps.

-Mais ça serait beaucoup moins drôle.

-Tu as un humour bien particulier.

-Tu adorais mon humour en 1864. Fit elle avec un clin d'oeil

C'est alors que Damon arriva dans le salon, non pas avec une bouteille de vin rouge, mais avec un pieu en bois. Stefan tenta de ne pas attarder son regard sur lui et se concentrer sur Katherine.

Damon se glissa derrière elle. Il s'apprêtait à lui enfoncer le pieu dans le dos pour lui briser la nuque. Mais dès qu'il faut assez proche, Katherine envoya ses bras en arrière et le saisit par sa chemise. Elle le fit passer au dessus de sa tête et il s'écroula sur la table qui céda sous son poids Stefan se leva et bondit en direction de Katherine, mais elle le frappa de plein fouet avec sa chaise.

Stefan tomba sur son frère et Katherine profita de leur position pour les empaler d'un seul mouvement avec un morceau de bois pointu.

-Franchement Damon, je suis vexé. Tu entre sans problème dans ma tête en croyant que moi je ne peux pas enter dans la tienne.

Damon lâcha un juron, Katherine savait dès le début.

-Bien joué, maintenant vous m'avez mise de mauvaise humeur. Je vais devoir aller dire deux mots à cette chère Elena.

* * *

Le taxi déposa Lucy Bennett devant l'entré de la ville, là où Elijah l'attendait.

-Bonsoir Lucy.

-Finissons-en. Dit-elle. Vous savez que je déteste être mêlé aux histoires de vampires.

-Vous m'en voyez désolé. Si vous faites ça pour moi, je compterais votre dette comme remboursé.

-Vraiment ?

Elijah hocha la tête pour lui confirmer.

-D'accords.

Elle posa sa main sur le mur invisible, comme si elle l'étudiait.

-Le sort est trop puissant, il faudrait au moins trois sorcières pour le faire.

-Je n'ai ni le temps ni les moyens de trouver d'autres sorcières. Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire ?

-Eh bien, si mais…. Je ne suis pas sûre que ça vous plaise.

* * *

Elena et Caroline se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et elles se séparèrent à la sortie du Grill. Elena marcha dans le parking à la recherche de sa voiture lorsqu'elle se senti épié. Elle décida d'accélérer le pas, ce qui n'avait rien d'évident avec ses chaussures à haut talons. Finalement, elle se résolu à utiliser sa vitesse de vampire pour atteindre sa voiture et fermer la portière. Elle s'éloigna du bar soulagé lorsqu'elle la vit dans le rétroviseur : son sosie se tenait derière elle, un sourir inquiétant sur le visage.

Elena roula à toute vitesse dans les rues désertes de Mystic Falls. Elle découvrit avec horreur que le chemin qui menait à sa maison était bloqué par un énorme camion. N'osant pas quitter sa voiture, elle prit la route qui passait par le pont Wickery, tout en sachant que Katherine n'était pas bien loin. Alors qu'elle tentait de refouler tout les souvenirs qui étaient liés à ce pont, sa voiture s'arrêta d'un coup sec. Des clous avaient été semés sur le pont. Au moment où elle quitta sa voiture, Katherine apparut devant elle et la plaqua contre la portière, une main sur sa gorge. Elena put atteindre le spray de verveine dans sa poche et en aspergea le visage de Katherine. Celle-ci poussa un cri de douleur et Elena se mit à courir vers l'autre coté du pont. Mais Katherine la rattrapa à mit chemin et elles firent un vol plané jusqu'à tomber dans l'eau glacé. Les deux sosies sombrèrent dans les profondeurs du lac et la dernière image que vit Elena fut celle de Katherine, tel une furie, une expression de froide détermination sur le visage. Puis ce fut le noir.

* * *

Elle se réveilla dans un endroit qui semblait être une cave. Sa vision de vampire put distinguer les contours de la pièce, et elle put entendre des pas s'approcher.

-Katherine ?

La porte s'ouvrit et un loup descendit les escaliers d'un pas calme. Ce n'était pas le même qui l'a sauvé l'autre soir. Elena recula au moment où l'animal prenait forme humaine. A présent se tenait devant elle un jeune homme à peine plus âgée qu'elle, mais quelque chose dans son regard lui glaça le sang. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa la joue.

-Magnifique. Commenta-t-il.


	15. Sanguis Est In Aeternum

_**Chapitre 15 :**_ _**Sanguis Est In Aeternum**_

En plus d'être terrifié, Elena était particulièrement mal à l'aise. Sans doute parce que le jeune loup-garou, était presque nu, hormis quelques morceaux de vêtements qui s'étaient accroché lors de la transformation. Ou qu'il s'avançait vers elle, une lueur de désir dans le regard. Il leva le doigt et lui caressa la joue. Elena réagit aussitôt et tenta de l'attaquer, mais il parvint à esquiver son geste et lui prit la main. Comment un simple loup pouvait être aussi rapide ? Ou aussi fort ?

-Du calme, Elena. Lui dit-il d'une voix calme, mais qui eut pour effet de la rendre encore plus nerveuse.

Elle tenta de se dégager mais ses muscles refusèrent de lui obéir. Elle était paralysée dans sa position. De la magie ?

-Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

Il fit glisser son doigt sur le poignet de la jeune fille et elle senti son ongle lui écorcher la peau. Il sorti une fiole pour récupérer le sang qui s'écoulait de sa veine.

-Juste ceci. Maintenant tu vas sagement attendre ici que je revienne.

Il se remit à lui caresser la joue.

-Gentille fille.

* * *

Lucy avait les deux mains levées contre la barrière invisible. Elijah attendait patiemment de l'autre coté.

-A trois. Dit Lucy.

Il hocha la tête.

-Un… Deux...Trois !

Usant de sa vitesse de vampire, il traversa la brèche que venait d'ouvrir la sorcière avant même que celle-ci s'en rende compte. Lorsqu'elle s'assura qu'il était bien passé, elle relâcha ses bras engourdis. Aussitôt la brèche se referma.

-Vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes coincés ici comme les autres maintenant.

- Oui je sais. De toute façon je ne compte pas partir sans ma famille, et ça risque de prendre du temps.

* * *

Caroline fut réveillée par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Elle tâtonna à sa recherche, tentant de se fier uniquement au son et aux vibrations sur sa table de nuit.

-Allooo ? Stefan ?

-Caroline, c'est important, tu as une idée de l'endroit où se trouve Elena ?

-Elle était avec moi au Grill ce soir. Elle doit être chez elle maintenant.

-Non, elle n'y est pas.

* * *

Elena regarda autour d'elle. La pièce ne contenait qu'une seule fenêtre placée à deux mètre du sol, condamnée par des planches de bois. Elena fit un bond digne d'un chevalier Jedi et posa ses mains sur les planches dans le but de les arracher. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus sa bague anti-soleil au doigt. Quelle heure était-il en ce moment ? Faisait-il jour ? Depuis combien de temps était-elle ici ? Elle n'en savait rien.

Elle tenta alors de tourner la poigné de la porte, mais elle était verrouillée. Elle s'acharna contre elle de toutes ses forces mais elle semblait avoir été renforcée par la magie. Soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre et Elena fut projetée en arrière. La porte fut arrachée de ses gonds, laissant pénétrer une lumière jaune dans la pièce. Elena s'attendait à revoir son mystérieux geôlier, mais c'est Katherine qui apparut sur le seuil.

-Oh, toi. Dit-elle, déçu.

Et elle reparti, laissant la porte ouverte.

-Hé !

Elena quitta sa prison et suivit Katherine dans un grand et long couloir.

-Katherine, attends !

Mais son sosie avait disparu de son champ de vision. Elena se mit à avancer dans le couloir, se demandant dans quel pétrin elle s'était encore mise.

-Katherine ?

Elle fut alors plaquée sans ménagement au mur, une main se plaqua contre sa bouche.

-Mais ferme là ! Lui chuchota précipitamment Katherine. Tu veux nous faire tuer toutes les deux où quoi ?

-Où est-ce qu'on est ? Demanda Elena sans élever la voix.

-Dans la merde. C'est tout ce que je peux dire pour l'instant.

Elle se dégagea d'Elena et reprit son chemin à pas de loup.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Continua Elena en la suivant.

Katherine soupira à l'idée de devoir supporter sa descendante encore longtemps.

-On a été capturé, et maintenant on doit s'échapper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Dis-moi, est-ce que ce type a pris un échantillon de ton sang ?

-Heu…oui.

-Moi aussi. Ecoute, ils ont besoins de notre sang pour accomplir une sorte de rituel. Tu vas te rendre utile et m'aider à les retrouver, c'est très important.

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Elena tandis que Katherine ouvrait une autre porte au hasard. C'est juste quelque gouttes, ce n'est pas comme si je devais être complètement vidée de mon sang.

Elle repensa avec un frisson à la dernière fois où Klaus avait tenté de la tuer de cette manière.

-Il ne s'agit pas de générosité Elena. Répondit Katherine.

-De quoi il s'agit alors.

Katherine ouvrit la dernière porte au fond du couloir et se figea à l'entré.

-De ça… Répondit-elle en s'écartant pour libérer le passage à Elena.

* * *

Elijah arriva dans la grande maison où logeait les vampires. Son ouïe sur-développée captait une grande agitation, lui indiquant qu'ils étaient tous éveillés. Ils étaient une dizaine, il ne savait rien de leur âge, ou de leur force. Quelles étaient ses chances de les attaquer sans se retrouver avec un pieu dans le cœur ? Il attendit donc que l'aube approche pour se faufiler dans le jardin. La plupart de ces vampires ne possédaient pas d'anneaux magiques, ils étaient donc obligés de se cacher une heure avant l'arrivé des premières lueurs du soleil.

Il s'approcha de l'une des fenêtres qui donnaient sur le salon. Comme prévu, la maison était vide, à l'exception d'un vampire, faisant office de sentinelle, une chevalière en Lapis-lazuli au doigt. Il était assis sur un cercueil en bois. Un seul ?

Elijah concentra alors toutes ses capacités psychiques et tenta d'hypnotiser le vampire à distance. Ce fut plus facile qu'il ne le pensait, le regard du garde se figea, son visage se vida de toute expression. Il était sous son emprise.

« Ouvre le cercueil » Pensa l'originel

Aussitôt, le vampire s'exécuta. Elijah put alors voir le corps de son frère, desséché, mort. Mais alors où était Rebekah ? Elena lui avait pourtant dit qu'ils étaient morts tout les deux. Lui aurait-elle menti à nouveau ?

* * *

La première pensé d'Elena en voyant les caissons en verres, c'est qu'ils étaient comme le cercueil de Blanche-Neige dans le conte. Les personnes qui s'y trouvaient, femmes, hommes, de différentes époques à en juger par leurs tenus, avaient la même expression sereine, les yeux clos, les mains sur la poitrine. Elena remarqua que les cercueils étaient disposés d'une manière bien précise, divisés en plusieurs groupes de deux à cinq. Les occupants de chaque division étaient, malgré les modes vestimentaires, identiques.

-Des sosies ? Demanda Elena

-Oui, et c'est ce qui va nous arriver si on ne file pas au plus vite. Le sang sert juste à nous lier au rituel, mais pour accomplir le sort, ils ont besoin de notre énergie vitale.

-Tu veux dire qu'ils sont vivants ?

-Depuis des siècles pour certains. Ils sont maintenus en vie par ses boites en attendant de servir.

Elena senti l'air lui manquer. Elle eut l'impression d'être revenue un an en arrière, lorsqu'elle attendait que Klaus vienne frapper à sa porte. Etait-elle condamnée à passer son éternité dans l'incertitude ?

-Il faut que je retrouve ces fichus échantillons. Dit Katherine en passant sa main sur le mur, comme si elle y cherchait quelque chose. Ils sont forcément là.

-Comment tu peux être si sur ? Demanda Elena

-Je connais cet endroit, j'y ai même vécu un certain temps. Il y a une sorte de placard secret ici où les chasseurs rangeaient leurs pieux et leur verveine. Ils n'ont pas choisit cette maison par hasard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-C'est le manoir de la famille Salvatore. L'ancien

-Mais Stefan m'a déjà amené là-bas, le manoir est en ruine.

-Plus maintenant.

Elena laissa planer le silence, le temps de méditer sur cette réponse.

-Qui sont-ils ?

-Ils sont deux. Celui qui nous a rendu visite s'appelle Shinichi. Il y a aussi sa sœur Misao. Ils sont arrivés à Mystic Falls un peu avant ta transformation.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont au juste ? J'ai vue ce type se transformer en loup et utiliser la magie…

-Je n'en sais rien, je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils veulent. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai intérêt à me tenir éloigné d'eux. Je pensais que tu pourrais compléter leur collection de sosies, mais ils sont plus voraces que ce que je le croyais, ils veulent toute la ligné.

Elena jeta un regard aux personnes reposant dans les cercueils. Certains n'étaient pas plus âgés que Jeremy.

-On peut les aider ? Demanda-t-elle.

Katherine arrêta sa recherche et regarda Elena d'un air consterné.

-Oh non, non et non ! Oublie ça, on ne peut _pas_ les aider, et même si on le pouvait… Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Il n'y a même pas de « on ». Fais ce que tu veux, Sainte Elena, moi j'ai mieux à faire.

-Oui c'est vrai, j'oubliais, répliqua Elena en élevant la voix. Katherine Pierce ne se soucie de personne d'autre qu'elle-même. Et peut importe le nombre de cadavres qu'elle laisse derrière elle.

A cet instant, jeter son dévolu sur son ancêtre qu'elle détestait tant était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour canaliser sa frustration.

-C'est grâce à ça que je suis encore en vie. Répondit Katherine.

-Tu as vécu 500 ans, pourquoi continuer à t'attacher à ta misérable vie ?

-Parce que je n'ai pas vécu du tout ! S'écria alors Katherine qui commençait à perdre son sang froid. J'ai passé 500 ans à fuir, à surveiller mes arrières. Je ne restais jamais plus d'un moi dans un même endroit, je ne dormais pas la nuit. Tu crois vraiment qu'avec tout ça j'ai eut le temps de vivre ?!

Katherine se détourna et se remit à toucher le mur. Une brique sur laquelle elle posa sa main s'y enfoncé. Le mur pivota sur lui-même, laissant apparaitre ce qui semblait être un réfrigérateur contenant plusieurs fioles étiquetés. Katherine fourra l'une d'elles dans sa poche et envoya une autre à Elena.

-On est dans le même sac maintenant, alors laisse moi te donner un conseil : Ne pense pas qu'être gentille et courageuse va te sauver. Adieu, Elena, au plaisir de ne plus jamais te revoir.

Elena resta un moment figé sur place à contempler l'étiquette « Petrova » sur sa fiole. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas si différente de Katherine. On lui avait volé sa vie et elle attendait simplement de pouvoir la récupérer. Elena serait-elle capable d'attendre aussi longtemps ?

* * *

Caroline rejoint Stefan, Damon et Jeremy au parking du Mystic Grill.

-C'est ici qu'on s'est séparé. Dit-elle. Sa voiture était garée un peu plus loin, là-bas.

Elle leur indiqua l'emplacement.

-Elle est donc parti en voiture. Katherine l'a rattrapé en route. Conclu Jeremy.

-Je vois des traces de pneus un peu plus loin. Dit Damon. Elle a dut la voir et accélérer.

Ils prirent le chemin le plus court qui menait à sa maison. Un camion était placé au milieu de la route, bloquant le passage à toute voiture passant par là.

-Jeremy, à part ce chemin, il y'a un autre moyen d'aller chez vous en voiture ?

-Oui. Par le pont Wickery.

* * *

Le manoir des Mikaelson étaient exactement comme Elijah l'avait laissé. Tout était parfaitement bien rangé, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Néanmoins, une partie du mur extérieur était plutôt amoché. On remarquait aussi des traces de pneus, comme si une voiture avait démarré en vitesse. Un dernier détail attira l'attention de l'originel : un bracelet jonchait sur le sol.

Elijah se baissa et le leva devant ses yeux. Aussitôt, il senti une brulure aux doigts et le lâcha aussitôt. De la verveine.

Elijah commençait à avoir une idée de ce qui s'était réellement passé ici. Et ça ne collait pas avec l'histoire d'Elena.

* * *

Après avoir erré pendant une demi-heure dans le manoir, Elena jugea qu'il ressemblait à une de ses maisons baroques du XIXème siècle. Elle trouva enfin la sortie de sa prison : une porte à double battant situé dans un grand hall d'entré. Elle se précipita vers l'extérieur mais fut aussitôt projeté en arrière.

-Oh non ! Soupira-t-elle.

-Le manoir est protégé par un sort. L'informa Katherine qui venait d'apparaitre derrière elle. On ne peut ni entrer ni sortir.

-Il doit bien y avoir un moyen ! S'écria Elena.

-Mmh… La dernière fois que j'ai vu tes mecs, ils étaient collés l'un sur l'autre dans une position un peu louche. Espère qu'ils te retrouvent avant qu'_Ils _ne reviennent.

-Ils sont déjà là ! Dit une voix derrière eux.

Une jeune femme aux traits asiatiques venait d'apparaitre devant eux. Elle portait une robe décolletée d'un rouge voyant. Elle leva la main et la porte se ferma aussitôt. Elena et Katherine reculèrent d'un pas

-Salut, je m'appelle Misao. Dit-elle avec un sourir

-Et merde ! S'écria Katherine

Elle et Elena disparurent à vitesse vampirique, bien que ce fut inutile.

-Bon sang, pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'ils courent ? Murmura Misao.

Elle se mit à avancer dans le manoir, faisant claquer ses hauts talons sur le sol.

Elena et Katherine remontèrent à l'étage et dévalèrent le couloir, mais Misao les attendait au bout. Sans prendre le temps de se demander comment elle avait fait pour arriver là, elles s'apprêtaient à faire demi-tour lorsqu'elles sentirent leurs pieds se décoller du sol. Elles lévitèrent un moment avant d'être plaqué contre le mur.

-Bien. Dit Misao, mes mains levés vers elles. Maintenant que vous êtes sages, on va pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance.

Elena continua à se débattre quand soudain, sa vision s'obscurcit. Elle eut l'impression de passer par un tuyau particulièrement étroit, lui compressant la poitrine jusqu'à lui couper le souffle.

Elle atterrit sur un plancher de bois et put enfin respirer à grands poumons. Katherine venait d'atterrir coté d'elle. Elles étaient revenues au manoir Salvatore.

Stefan accouru vers Elena et la pris dans ses bras. Elle put voir par-dessus son épaule Bonnie, qui rangeait le pendule dans sa poche.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Elena.

-Un sort de téléportassions. Expliqua Bonnie. Katherine n'était pas prévue mais apparemment elle a suivit.

- Où étiez-vous ? Demanda Damon une fois Elena libéré de l'emprise de Stefan.

-Une longue histoire. Merci Bonnie.

Mais son amie se dirigeait déjà vers la grande porte. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner.

* * *

Meï avança à grand pas dans la forêt de Mystic Falls jusqu'à arriver aux ruines de la ville. Au milieu des nombreux vestiges du passé se trouvait un imposant manoir, entièrement reconstruit. Elle s'avança et ouvrit la porte du hall d'entré. De la lumière et des voix provenaient du salon.

-Elles nous on filé entre les doigts….

-Calme-toi, elles n'iront pas bien loin….

Meï toussa pour signaler sa présence. Ses supérieurs étaient assis sur les confortables fauteuils de cuir, attendant son retour.

-Assieds-toi Meï. Dit Shinichi d'un ton courtois.

Meï obéi et prit place à leur coté.

-Alors, tu as de bonne nouvelles à nous annoncer ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Pas vraiment. Le pendule est chez Bonnie Bennett, la sorcière. Elle est devenue plus puissante que notre hybride et semble avoir déjà développé une addiction au pendule.

Misao soupira.

-Et tu pense toujours que Jacob Lockwood peut nous aider ?

-Oui. Il est aussi déterminé que nous à l'avoir.

-Bien ! Alors retourne le voir et soit plus convaincante.

* * *

Elena renta à la maison saine et sauve, mais l'esprit confus et embrouillé. Elle ne parvenait pas à réaliser que le sort s'acharne autant sur elle. Stefan la raccompagna sur le seuil.

-Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dis plus tôt. Tu as peut-être changé, et peut-être que je ne suis simplement pas habitué à la nouvelle Elena, mais quoi que tu fasses, tu le fais pour protéger tes amis, et c'est ça qui te rend différent de Katherine.

-Non c'est moi qui suis désolé. Tu avais raison : je ne veux pas devenir comme ça. Mais depuis quelque temps, je me demande si j'ai vraiment le choix…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger.

-C'est ce qu'on se répète depuis plus d'un an.

Bien qu'il ne fut que 23h, elle ne put rester debout plus longtemps et monta directement se coucher. Son sommeille fut peuplé de rêves étranges, la plupart incluant les cercueils de verre contenant les sosies. Un coin de la pièce était réservé à elle et Katherine.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut sept heures plus tard. Quelqu'un était assis sur sa chaise, attendant calmement qu'elle se réveil.

-Elijah….

-Tu es une menteuse, Elena Gilbert.

* * *

**Note: Pour mes nouveau personnages, je me suis juste inspiré des noms des livres, mais le reste sera différent. **


	16. The Lying Game

_**Chapitre 16** _:** The Lying Game**

-Tu es une menteuse, Elena Gilbert.

-Elijah ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Comment êtes vous entré en ville ?

-Peut-importe. Répondit-il d'un ton sec. Je veux la vérité cette fois.

-Je vous ai déjà dis la vérité, les vampires ont pris Kol et Rebekah…

-Dans ce cas explique moi –il sorti de sa poche un bracelet- pourquoi des vampires porteraient de la verveine ?

Le cœur d'Elena fit un bond le bracelet de Jeremy !

-Heu … Je ne sais pas, peut-être les sorcières…

-Qui étaient quand-même hypnotisés ? Ton histoire devient franchement grotesque.

Elena se senti acculée, la situation était sans issues.

-On n'avait pas le choix, les vampires nous mettaient en danger…

-Où est Rebekah ? La coupa-t-il.

-C'est Bonnie qui l'a. Elle refuse de la libérer.

Sans attendre, Elijah se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elena quitta son lit et s'interposa entre lui et la porte.

-Attendez…

-Ecart- toi de mon chemin.

-Bonnie n'est plus elle-même, sa mère est morte en daguant Rebekah.

-Je lui présenterais mes condoléances avant de lui arracher le cœur.

-Je peux lui faire changer d'avis, j'ai juste besoin de temps.

-Et pourquoi je devrais attendre ?

-Parce que c'est de votre faute si sa mère était un vampire !

Aussitôt, Elena plaça sa main sur sa bouche. Les mots en étaient sortis sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler. Elle remarqua cependant que les traits d'Elijah s'étaient crispés, preuve qu'elle avait touché un point sensible. Il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à la coller au mur, puis lui murmura d'un ton calme mais pas moins menaçant :

-Tu as deux jours, si je ne récupère pas Rebekah, je devrais prendre les choses en main.

* * *

_Manoir des Lockwood :_

Jacob ouvrit la porte, laissant apparaitre une Meï furibonde. Elle entra sans se faire inviter.

-Mes supérieurs s'impatientent !

-C'est plus compliqué que ce que je l'imaginais.

-Vous étiez censé prendre le pendule chez la sorcière originelle. Mais vous avez laissé Bonnie Bennett le prendre, vous l'avez laissé devenir de plus en plus puissante, et de plus en plus dépendante…

Alors qu'elle parlait, Jacob s'imaginait claquer ses deux mains contre son visage, lui écrasant la mâchoire et lui faisant exploser le crane dans un éclat de sang et de cervelles….

-Vous m'écouter ?! S'écria Meï

-A vrai dire…Non.

Elle s'approcha dangereusement de lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-N'oubliez pas que ce qu'ils vous ont donnés, ils peuvent aussi le reprendre, et vous redeviendrez l'hybride faible et impuissant que vous étiez.

-Hey, c'est moi qui ai tué Esther ! Cria-t-il alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte.

-Et vous nous avez fait perdre un temps considérable.

-Peut-être que si je savais à quoi servait ce truc…

Le regard e Meï se perdit dans le vide, comme si elle pesait le pour et le contre.

-C'est une arme. Dit-elle enfin. Une arme contre un ennemi Plus puissant que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Il ne s'agit pas seulement de votre fils, si nous ne l'obtenons pas, nous serons tous en danger.

* * *

Meredith consulta son calendrier. Deux jours étaient passés depuis la dernière visite du maire, ce qui était exactement le délai qu'elle lui avait donné. Meredith avait tenté d'appeler Damon, mais il restait injoignable, tout comme son frère. Elle était passée à leur manoir hier soir, mais ils étaient absents. Meredith se sentait piégé, comme si des murs se refermaient sur elle, mais pire : elle se sentait seule.

* * *

_Mairie de Mystic Falls_

-_Madame_, dit la voix de la secrétaire dans le téléphone_, le Dr Fell veut vous parler_

Alexia reposa ses documents sur le bureau.

-Passez la moi. Ordonna-t-elle.

-Madame le Maire.

-Meredith ! Vous avez pris votre décision ?

-Elle est à la seconde résidence des Gilbert, au bord du lac.

Alexia eut un sourire satisfait.

* * *

_1mois plus tôt. _

Alexia se pencha pour poser une rose sur la pierre tombale, comme elle le faisait une fois par semaine depuis un an. Elle resta un moment à contempler la tombe de Carter, perdant la notion du temps. Un bruit de pas lui signala qu'elle n'était plus seule. Elle se retourna et vis Caroline Forbes, debout devant une tombe. Alexia s'approcha assez près pour déchiffrer le nom de « William Frobes »

-Je suis désolé pour ton père Caroline. Dit-elle. C'était quelqu'un de bien.

-Merci. Sanglota Caroline.

Alexia passa un bras autour de son épaule et l'attira contre elle.

Elle arriva chez elle, trempée par la pluie qui tombait à flot. Elle pénétra don son salon et se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule quelqu'un était installé sur son canapé, attendant son retour.

-Mr Saltzman ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-Je voulais vous poser une question. Dit Alaric en se levant.

Il semblait différent, quelque chose avait changé dans son regard.

-Vous avez des remords ? Demanda-t-il.

* * *

_De nos jours _

Stefan ouvrit un gros coffre de bois contenant :

-Des bagues ? S'étonna Elena.

-Des bagues de soleil. Damon fait une sorte de collection, et avec tout les vampires qui meurent dans cette ville… Choisis la tienne.

Elena en pris une au hasard et la porta à son doigt.

-Bonnie a lancé un sort de protection autour de ta maison, elle assure que tu es en sécurité temps que tu y reste.

-Bonnie est venue ici ?

-Elle est déjà repartie.

Elena poussa un soupire. Bonnie l'évitait, ça n'allait pas lui faciliter la tache.

-Est-ce que Jeremy est là ? Demanda Stefan.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dit-celui-ci en pénétrant dans le salon.

-C'est à propos de Bonnie, elle m'a dis qu'elle faisait de plus en plus souvent le même rêve : Esther vient lui parler.

Un silence plana dans la pièce. Le nom d'Esther était devenu de mauvais augures pour les Gilbert.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

-Qu'on ne peut pas battre Shinishi et Misao seuls, mais que quelqu'un de l'autre coté peut nous aider.

-Quelqu'un qu'on connait ?

-Plus ou moins. Dans son rêve, Bonnie a vue le corps d'un vampire desséché. Elle n'est pas sure, mais elle pense avoir reconnue la mère d'Anna.

-Pearl ?

Stefan acquiesça.

-Tu pense pouvoir le faire ?

* * *

Tyler arrive au chalet des Gilbert. Caroline l'attendait sur le porche.

-Tu as attaqué Bonnie ?! Cria-t-elle.

-C'est plutôt elle qui m'a attaqué. Se défendit Tyler.

-Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?!

-J'ai besoin de ce pendule, j'ai un sociopathe chez moi je te rappelle !

-Tu n'aurais pas dut t'en prendre à elle.

-Je n'avais pas d'autres choix ! J'ai besoin que tu sois de mon coté cette fois Caroline.

-Je_ suis_ de ton coté, je te l'assure, mais l'attaquer n'est pas une solution.

Elle s'approche et entoura ses bras autour de sa nuque.

-On peut arranger ça à ma manière, et on le fera ensemble, comme toujours.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Tyler lui rendit son baiser, d'abord tendrement, puis leurs échanges se firent de plus en plus torrides. Il laissa ses mains se balader librement sur le corps de Caroline tendis que celle-ci passait ses mains dans ces cheveux et accrochait ses jambes à ses hanches. Ils avancèrent à reculons vers la porte ouverte et se collèrent au mur.

-Oh prenez une chambre ! Se plaignit une voix derrière eux.

Caroline et Tyler durent interrompre leur ébats à l'arrivé de Matt.

-Oups, désolé. S'excusa Caroline.

-C'est rien, je vais prendre l'aire dehors.

Il quitta le chalet et marcha le long du jardin en direction du lac. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, voir Caroline et Tyler heureux ensemble était douloureux pour lui. Ça lui rappelait qu'il avait perdu Rebekah. Son absence était de plus en plus dure pour lui. A chaque instant qu'il passait seul, les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble venaient hanter sa mémoire.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensés lorsque le canon d'un pistolet fut pointé sur sa tempe.

-Tu dois être Matt. Dit Alexia. Ravie de te connaitre.

* * *

_Flash-back. _

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Est-ce que vous avez des remords ? Répéta Alaric. Votre devoir, en tant que membre du conseil, est de protéger la ville des vampires. Et pourtant, vous n'avez même pas put protéger votre propre fils.

Le visage d'Alexia se transforma, de la surprise à une profonde tristesse. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

-Vous avez laissé le vampire qui l'a tué s'en tirer. Continua Alaric. Les journaux ont parlé d'une attaque d'animal, et vous avez accepté cette version parce que c'était plus facile. Alors avez-vous des remords ?

-Oui ! Lâcha Alexia. A chaque fois que je vais sur sa tombe.

Alaric sembla agréablement surpris de sa réponse.

-Eh bien, on dirait que vous êtes meilleure que les autres.

-Les autres ? De qui parlez-vous ?

Alaric se rassit sur le fauteuil.

-Je parle de Bill Forbes, du Dr Fell, de votre cousin Brian Walters, et même de moi.

Le cerveau d'Alexia fit le lien entre touts ses noms.

-Oh mon dieu… C'est vous qui les avez tué ! Cria-t-elle.

-Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse.

-Le Dr Fell aussi ?

-Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Alexia se précipita vers le hall d'entré. Aussitôt Alaric se lança à sa poursuite. Il réussit à l'attraper, mais elle put se dégager d'un coup de coude dans les côtes. Elle ouvrit le tiroir du meuble contre le mur et en sorti une arme qu'elle pointa sur Alaric.

-Maintenant vous allez me suivre au bureau du shérif. Déclara-t-elle.

-Mais le shérif m'a déjà arrêté, avant de me relâcher. Le conseil est corrompu Alexia. Meredith Fell, Le shérif Forbes, même le maire Lockwood. Ils sont tous du coté des vampires.

-Vous êtes cinglés.

-Vous voulez connaitre l'assassin de votre fils ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

Il sorti de sa poche un dictaphone. Il ne s'en séparait plus depuis quelque temps. Même son alter égo faible et naïf ignorait son existence.

- Considérez-le comme un cadeau d'amitié. Dit-il en posant l'objet au sol.

Et il quitta la maison, sous le regard d'une Alexia ahurie.

Une fois seule, elle prit le dictaphone et le mit en marche. Aussitôt une discussion se fit entendre :

_« C'est toujours mieux que de tuer des gens donc…_ »

C'était la voix de Caroline.

« _Elena m'a tout dit._

_-Caroline…_dit la voix d'Alaric_. Je suis tellement désolé. Je ne sais même pas quoi te dire d'autre _»

Alexia se mit à écouter plus attentivement.

« _Après que j'ai été transformé en vampire, j'ai tué quelqu'un, un inconnu. Je l'ai juste tué et le pire, c'est que j'ai aimé. J'ai du sang sur les mains, on en a tous_ »

Alexia du réécouter cette partie. Caroline, la fille qu'elle avait gardée plus jeune, un vampire ? Mais pourquoi Alaric voulait qu'elle écoute ça ?

« _-Mais le sang sur mes mains est celui de ton père._

_-Et peut-être que le gars que j'ai tué était le père de quelqu'un…_ »

« Ou le fils » Dit une voix dans la tête d'Alexia.

Ne pouvant en entendre plus, elle envoya le dictaphone s'écraser contre le mur. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne se pouvait pas…

_Fin du Flash Back_

* * *

Caroline et Tyler était ensemble sur le lit, s'embrassant avec passion lorsqu'une voix vint résonner à leur oreilles.

-Caroline !

-C'est elle. Murmura la vampire, paniqué.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au seuil de la porte, ils virent Matt debout au milieu de la pelouse. Alexia se tenait derrière lui, une arme pointé sur sa tête. Plus loin, une voiture rouge était garée.

-Laissez le partir, il n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. Dit Tyler.

-Le jour où tu ouvriras un dictionnaire, cherche le mot « otage ». Répondit Alexia.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda Caroline.

Elle fit un signe de tête vers la voiture.

-Vous deux, montez à l'intérieur. Suivez le GPS, il vous mènera au QG du conseil, tout les membres vous y attendent, et on pourra enfin régler nos problèmes.

Elle eut un sourire sans émotion.

-Ah et, si vous n'y êtes pas dans 20mn, votre ami mourra.

Caroline et Tyler s'éloignèrent de la maison. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient du véhicule, le sourire d'Alexia s'élargissait. « Quelque chose ne va pas » Pensa Matt.

-Ca va aller. Promit Tyler en serrant la main de Caroline. On va s'en sortir, ensemble.

Ils grimpèrent dans la voiture. Tyler prit les clés sur le siège.

-Boum ! Dit Alexia.

Au moment où Tyler tournait les clés, la voiture explosa dans un éclat de flammes.

-NOOON ! Hurla Matt alors que le feu consumait le véhicule.

Il senti une douleur lancinante à l'arrière du crane. Alexia venait de l'assommer avec son revolver

-Les vampires ne sont pas des amis fréquentables. L'entendit-il dire. Crois-moi, je t'ai rendu un grand service.

Et elle quitta les lieux.

Matt se releva péniblement et avança vers la voiture en feu. Ils ne pouvaient pas mourir, faites qu'ils ne soient pas morts !

Soudain, une masse de feu s'éjecta de la voiture et atterrit dans le lac. De la fumée s'échappa de l'eau, puis deux têtes en sortirent.

-Tyler, Caroline ! S'écria Matt en se précipitant vers eux. Dieu merci, comment…. ?

-C'est Tyler. Expliqua Caroline. Il m'a protégé des flammes.

-Je suis un hybride, le feu ne peut pas me tuer.

Ils sortirent de l'eau et Matt put constater qu'ils avaient des brulures assez graves, surtout Tyler.

-Elle est partie ? Demanda Caroline.

-Oui. Répondit Matt. Et temps qu'elle te croit morte, tu ne risque rien. Il vaut mieux que tu reste caché jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez quitter la ville.

Caroline n'écoutait plus, elle contemplait l'endroit où se tenait Alexia un peu plus tôt, le regard lointain.

* * *

Meï arriva aux ruines de la ville, là où un vampire l'attendait.

-La maison des Gilbert est protégée par un sort, impossible d'y accéder. Dit-il

-Et Katherine ?

-Elle ne s'est pas laissé faire, mon ami y a laissé son cœur.

-Et vous revenez les mains vides ? Fit une voix derrière le vampire.

Shinichi était apparut derrière lui si près que le vampire senti son souffle sur sa nuque. Il s'écarta précipitamment.

-Hey ! Vous auriez peut-être dut préciser que l'une des filles avait cinq-cents piges, et que l'autre avait une sorcière pour amie !

Il sorti une cigarette de sa poche.

-Dites, vous auriez du feu ?

Le visage de Shinichi s'élargie en un sourire ravi.

-Bien sur. Dit-il

Soudain, le corps du vampire s'enflamma. Ses cris résonnèrent dans la forêt pendant quelques secondes, avant d'être réduit à un tas de cendres.

-Quelle mauvaise habitude. Dit Shinichi en dispersant les cendres.

* * *

De violents coups répétés frappèrent la porte de Meredith. Elle ouvrit pour découvrir un Damon hors de lui. Elle eut le bon sens de ne pas l'inviter.

-Tu as vendu Caroline au maire ?! Cria-t-il.

-Je n'avais pas le choix, j'aurais put tout perdre si elle m'avait exposé.

-J'aurais put t'aider, on aurait trouvé une solution.

-C'est ce que tu m'avais dis il y a deux jour. Lança Meredith en élevant le ton aussi. Mais quand j'ai eut besoin de toi, tu as disparus. Tu m'as laissé tomber

-J'étais occupé, Elena a faillit mourir…

-Tu la fais toujours passer avant tout le monde. Quand Alaric est mort dans tes bras, est-ce que tu t'es soucié une seconde de lui, ou toutes tes pensés étaient centrés sur elle ?

Damon envoya son poing contre le mur pour libérer sa colère.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tu n'es pas la seule à l'avoir perdu !

-Je crois que tu devrais partir. Dit Meredith d'un ton froid.

* * *

_Flash Back _

Alaric était assis près d'un mausolée, au cimetière de Mystic Falls. Alexia s'approcha d'un pas hésitant.

-Je vous ai cherché pendant deux jours. Dit-elle.

-Désolé, j'ai été occupé.

Alexia prit une grande inspiration.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? Demanda-t-elle enfin

-Je veux que vous réussissiez là où les autres ont échoués. Je veux que vous m'aidiez à protéger cette ville contre les vampires. Et si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose, je veux que vous preniez la tête du conseil à ma place. Vous pensez pouvoir le faire ?

Alexia hocha la tête.

-D'abords, je veux que vous répondiez à ma question.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes qu'elle empêcha de couler.

-Est-ce que c'est elle ? Est-ce qu'elle a tué mon fils ?

-Oh oui, et elle l'a même aimé ça.

Alexia s'écroula au sol et laissa éclater ses sanglots. Alaric la regarda pleurer avec satisfaction. Aujourd'hui, elle était fragile, brisé. Mais demain elle sera une arme redoutable, un petit cadeau qu'il laissera à ses « amis » si jamais il échouait.

_Fin du flash-back _

* * *

Alexia arriva chez elle, trempé par l'eau de pluie qui tombait à flot. Elle s'assit près de la cheminé, se servit un verre de vin avant d'ouvrir son ordinateur portable.

Quelques heures plus tôt, le jeune Donovan, trop préoccupé par le destin de ses amis, n'avait pas fait attention au micro qu'elle glissait dans sa poche. Après quelques manipulations informatiques, elle put donc écouter tout ce qui s'était passé après son départ.

_«-Tyler, Caroline ! Dieu merci, comment…. ?_

_-C'est Tyler. Il m'a protégé des flammes._

_-Je suis un hybride, le feu ne peut pas me tuer_. »

Alexia serra son verre si fort qu'il faillit se briser, elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre contempler l'orage déchainait sa colère sur la ville.

« _… Et temps qu'elle te croit morte, tu ne risque rien…_ »

-C'est ce qu'on verra. Dit-elle alors qu'un éclair déchirait le ciel

* * *

La voiture de Stefan roulait avec difficulté sous l'averse. Il put distinguer la pension de Madame Flowers sous la couche de givre qui s'accumulait sous sa vitre.

-Je n'avais aucun lien émotionnel avec Pearl, dit Jeremy, et je ne connais personne en ville qui en a

-Elle était son amie. Assura Stefan.

-Elle l'a trahi pour sauver sa peau.

-Ca vaut le coup d'essayer.

Lorsqu'ils frappèrent à la porte, Madame Flowers vint leur ouvrir, la gorge couverte d'un pansement et le regard vide. Stefan demanda Katherine et la bonne femme alla la chercher après les avoir fait entrer dans le hall.

-Tu m'amène le petit Gilbert en casse-croute ? Dit Katherine. Drôle de moyen de te faire pardonner pour la nuit dernière, mais ça me va.

-On aurait besoin de toi. Dit Stefan. C'est à propos des jumeaux maléfiques.

Elle les mena dans sa chambre. Un corps desséché était étendu à terre.

-Qu'est-ce que…EURK !

Jeremy venait de marcher sur le cœur ensanglanté qui gisait à quelques centimètres de son ancien propriétaire. Il se précipita vers la salle de bain pour vomir.

-Oh faites pas attention. Dit Katherine d'un ton détaché. Je ferais le ménage plus tard.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et regarda Stefan dans les yeux.

-Je t'écoute.

-On aurait besoin de contacter une de tes anciennes connaissances… Pearl.

Le visage de Katherine s'assombrit. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée que son ancienne « amie » revienne de cher les morts. Elle ressentit un pincement au cœur. Etait-ce du remord ?

-J'aurais besoin que tu me dises quelque chose de personnel sur elle pour établir la connexion. Lui dit Jeremy

-Si vous voulez m'en avis, votre plan et ridicule et ne va surement pas marcher.

-On s'en fiche de ton avis, ce dont on a besoin c'est elle. Dit Stefan

-Tu l'as connue longtemps, tu dois bien savoir quelque chose sur elle ! Insista Jeremy

-Ok…

_(Music : Greg Laswell, This Woman's Work)_

Katherine réfléchis un instant.

- Bien. C'était en l'an 1800, en Chine. Pearl avait du fuir le village où elle habitait, les villageois avaient remarqué qu'elle ne vieillissait pas et l'avaient chassé à coup de torches et de pieux. Elle errait dans la nature sans but précis, seule, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à un village ravagé par Shinichi et Misao. Tout le monde avait été tué, à l'exception d'une jeune fille d'à peine 15 ans. La gamine délirait et… lorsque Pearl s'est approchée, elle l'a appelé… maman.

-Anna. Comprit Jeremy.

Un silence plana sur la pièce, avant d'être brisé par Katherine.

-Je vous ai dis que ça ne marcherait pas !

Elle s'apprêta à quitter la pièce lorsque Jeremy reprit la parole.

-Elle ne t'en veut pas. Lâcha-t-il.

Katherine s'arrêta et se retourna doucement.

-Quoi ?!

-Elle ne t'en veut pas pour la tombe.

-Tu veux dire que…

-Elle est ici.


	17. Pearl

_**Chapitre**_** 17** :**_ Pearl _**

Jacob se tenait devant la maison des Gilbert. En plus de la contrainte qui l'empêchait d'entrer sans être invité, il avait maintenant à faire à une protection magique.  
-Vos patrons ne peuvent pas annuler le sort ? Demanda-t-il à Meï  
-Pas s'il se trouvait dans le grimoire des Bennett. C'est la seule famille à avoir put garder ses secrets à travers les siècles.  
Jacob se saisit d'un énorme bloc de pierre et le jeta sur la fenêtre. Avant même d'atteindre la vitre, la pierre changea de trajectoire et alla s'écraser sur la route.  
-Bon d'accord, céda Jacob. Je vais aller sonner.  
-Je dois me retirer. Dit Meï. Je préfère ne pas être remarqué.  
Elle monta dans sa petite voiture rouge et démarra alors que Jacob se présentait sur le seuil de la maison. Des bruits de pas s'approchèrent de la porte et le sosie de Tatia lui ouvrit.  
-Je peux vous aider ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-J'espère bien. Je m'appelle Jacob Lockwood, on s'est déjà vu la fois où je t'ai sauvé des vampires affamés.  
-Oh, c'est vous…  
-Ton amie la sorcière a quelque chose qui m'appartient.  
-Si c'est le pendule, je fais déjà de mon mieux pour…  
-Ton mieux est nul, t'a intérêt à faire plus d'effort, sinon je risque de me fâcher, et ça ne sera pas joli. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à tes amies.  
Aussitôt Elena se braqua. Ses mains se serrèrent sur la porte.  
-Vous savez, je commence à m'habituer aux menaces, votre fils m'en sortait au moins deux par jours… à l'époque où il pouvait encore remuer les lèvres.  
Jacob eut un sourire.  
Pendant ce temps, Jeremy attendait dans le salon. Pearl était assise sur le fauteuil, le menton posé sur ses mains jointes, perdue dans ses pensés. Jeremy s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'elle le devança.  
-Anna va bien. Dit-elle. Tu lui manques.  
Malgré son léger sourire, son visage était resté hermétique.  
-Oh, heu…merci. Mais je pensais que vous aviez trouvé la paix, comment ce fait-il que vous soyez encore là… ?  
-Chut !  
Elle tendit l'oreille pour mieux écouter ce qui se passait dehors.  
-….Parce que grâce à vous, et à votre copine Esther, il dans un cercueil scellé, au fond d'un lac inaccessible. Me rendre ce pendule est la moindre des choses il me semble.  
-Qui veut le pendule ? Demanda Elena.  
-Je n'en sais rien.  
-Vous passez des accords avec des gens que vous ne connaissez pas ?  
-Pour tout te dire, je m'en moque complètement.  
-Vous ne vous demandez même pas ce qu'ils veulent en faire ?  
-Ils disent que c'est une arme, qu'ils vont l'utiliser contre un ennemi.  
A l'évocation du mot « arme », Pearl releva la tête, surprise.  
-Intéressant. Dit-elle.  
-Quoi ? Demanda Jeremy.  
Elle se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas.  
-A ma connaissance, il n'y a qu'une seule arme capable de tuer Shinichi et Misao : un pendule magique.  
-Ça veut dire que…. Ces gens qui veulent le pendule…. Veulent se débarrasser d'eux aussi ?  
-Ça ne m'étonne pas. Ces jumeaux ont fait beaucoup de mal durant leur longue vie. Il serait impossible de compter le nombre de personnes qui veulent leur mort.  
-Veuillez m'excusez. Dit Elena.  
Elle entra dans le salon et se tourna vers Jeremy.  
-Elle est ici ? Chuchota-t-elle.  
Il fit oui de la tête et lui indiqua un fauteuil vide. Elena fit face au meuble.  
-Miss Pearl… Vous pensez qu'on peut le lui donner ? Parce qu'honnêtement, je suis la première à vouloir m'en débarrasser.  
Jeremy lui transmit les explications donnés par le fantôme.  
-C'est génial alors. Dit Elena.  
-Tu oublies un détail : Quand on donnera le pendule à Jacob, ils vont ramener Klaus, et il ne sera pas content.  
Elena réfléchis un instant.  
-J'ai une idée. Dit-elle.  
Elle retourna au hall d'entré, là où Jacob attendait devant la porte.  
-Très bien, dit-elle, et si on faisait un marché ?  
-Je t'écoute, princesse.  
-Je m'arrangerais pour obtenir le pendule d'ici la fin de la journée, mais j'y mets une condition. Lorsque vous aurez le cercueil de Klaus, vous allez d'abords l'emmener le plus loin possible de Mystic Falls, et quand il sera libre, vous l'empêcherait de revenir. Vous pouvez faire ça ?  
-On a peur du grand méchant loup ? Dit-il avec un sourire. C'est d'accord princesse, tu as ma parole.  
- Bien, laissez-moi votre numéro et je vous rappelle.  
Elena revint dans le salon quelques secondes plus tard.  
-C'est ça ton super plan ? S'écria Jeremy. Même si Jacob éloigne Klaus de la ville, rien ne l'empêchera de revenir!  
- Calme-toi Jeremy…  
-Me calmer ? N'oublie pas que j'ai participé à son enfermement, il va vouloir se venger.  
-Je ne laisserais rien t'arriver. Si j'avais accepté sans rien dire, Jacob aurait eut des soupçons, tu comprends ?  
-Mais…  
-Il n'aura pas Klaus. Promit Elena. Je ne le laisserais pas faire, fais moi confiance.  
Puis elle se tourna vers le fauteuil où était assise Pearl.  
-Je pense qu'il est temps que vous nous en dites plus sur eux.

* * *

Alors qu'il s'éloignait de la maison des Gilbert, Jacob envoya un message rapide à Meï :  
_« Je l'aurais à la fin de la journée »_

* * *

Caroline fit bouillir une marmite d'eau tandis que Matt et Tyler étaient occupés à leurs jeux vidéos ?  
-Hey ! Cria-t-elle. Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui dois faire à manger ?  
-Tu veux vraiment que je m'en occupe ? Dit Tyler. Toi et moi on pourrait survivre à une intoxication mais ce n'est pas le cas de Matt je te rappelle.  
Caroline se mit à rire lorsque soudain, son regard se figea.  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe Caro ?  
-Le shérif. Dit-elle en regardant par la fenêtre. Il arrive.  
-Merde ! S'écria Matt, allez vous cachez !  
Caroline et Tyler disparurent de la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, on sonnait à la porte. Le shérif et deux agents se tenaient sur le seuil.  
-Shérif Young ?  
-Bonjour Matt.  
-Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?  
-Des témoins ont dit avoir entendu une explosion près d'ici. Tu n'a rien remarqué ?  
-Hum…non rien.  
-Bien, est-ce que tu aurais vu ces deux personnes dans les parages ?  
Il sortit une photo de Caroline et Tyler.  
-Non, ça fait un baille que je ne les ai pas revu, je pensais qu'ils avaient quitté la ville.  
Le shérif soupira.  
-Désolé de t'importuner, mais on va devoir fouiller la maison.  
-Il vous faut un manda pour ça.  
-On en a déjà un. Dit le shérif en sortant une feuille de sa poche. Ça ne sera pas long.

* * *

-En quoi Esther pense que vous pouvez nous aider ? Demanda Jeremy.  
-J'ai passé une grande partie de ma vie à me renseigné sur eux, j'ai même eut à faire à eux à quelques reprises.  
-Donc vous savez… Ce qu'ils sont ?  
Pearl hocha la tête.  
-Leur mère fait parti des premiers loups-garous à avoir foulé cette terre, et leur père était un puissant sorcier, ce qui signifie qu'ils sont les deux en même temps.  
-Des hybrides ? C'est possible ?  
-Les loups-garous sont en parfait accord avec la nature et les esprits, alors oui, c'est tout à fait possible.  
-Et ils sont si forts que ça ?  
-Pense à ton amie Bonnie, elle est encore jeune et elle est déjà capable de faire des prouesses. Shinichi et Misao ont eut 2000ans pour développer leur pouvoirs. Leur coté loup est devenu plus fort au fil des années. Ils ne ressentent plus de douleur lors des transformations et peuvent même choisir quand se transformer.  
-Et ils sont immortels ?  
-Techniquement non. La magie leur permet de retarder leur vieillissement, et quand l'âge les rattrape, ils changent de corps et lui donnent leur ancienne apparence.  
Jeremy réfléchis à sa prochaine question.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? Katherine a parlé d'un rituel.  
Pearl s'assit sur un fauteuil et son regard se perdit dans le vide.  
-C'est une longue histoire, une histoire qui remonte aux origines de la magie. C'est une légende, je ne sais pas si elle est vrai, mais eux en semble persuadés.  
« Il y avait une sorcière qu'on appelait la sorcière mère. C'était la première personne à avoir développé ses pouvoirs, la toute première sorcière. Elle avait transmit son savoir à des générations durant des siècles. Puis un jour, elle se rendit compte que son pouvoir était tellement grand, que plus rien ne pouvait la tuer. Elle avait des principes, elle savait que rien ne devait durer éternellement. Alors elle a demandé à ses disciples de l'enterrer vivante, plongée dans un sommeille éternel.  
-En quoi ça concerne les jumeaux ?  
-La légende dit que sa tombe est protégée par un sort. Si Shinichi et Misao parvenait à briser ce sort et à canaliser les pouvoirs de la sorcière, ils deviendraient plus puissant qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été.  
-Je pensais qu'ils étaient déjà assez forts comme ça.  
-Tu ne les connais pas Jeremy. Ils sont voraces, ils n'ont jamais assez de pouvoirs, ils ne vivent que pour ça. J'ignore ce qu'ils comptent en faire, mais ce ne sera sûrement pas bon.

* * *

Matt attendit que les agents de la sécurité soit assez loin pour se détendre.  
-C'est bon, vous pouvez sortir. Dit-il.  
Caroline et Tyler quittèrent le placard secret des Gilbert.  
-On a eut chaud. Dit Tyler.  
-Pourquoi ils ont fouillés la maison ?! Demanda Caroline, paniqué.  
-Je n'en sais rien, ils n'ont rien dit. Répondit Matt.  
-C'est elle ! Le shérif est sous sa botte, c'est elle qui lui a demandé !  
- Caroline, calme-toi. Dit Tyler en s'approchant d'elle.  
-Pourquoi elle a fait ça ? Continua celle-ci, aux bords de l'hystérie. Elle me croit morte non ? Elle est censée me croire_morte_ !  
Tyler abolit la distance qui les séparait et la prit dans ses bras.  
-Ça va aller.

* * *

Sur le chemin vers son bureau, le shérif sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro.  
-_Oui_ ? Répondit une voix à l'autre bout du fil.  
- Miss Walters, j'ai mis une caméra dans chaque pièce de la maison, comme vous me l'avez demandé.

* * *

Dans la pièce éclairée par des chandelles, Misao faisait les cents pas.  
-Tu as essayé ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Bien sur. Soupira son frère.  
-Peut-être que si on s'y mettait tout les deux…  
-Ça ne marchera pas. La maison des Gilbert est intouchable.  
-Et Katherine ?  
-Elle se cache depuis qu'on a envoyé les vampires à ses trousses. Elle sait s'y prendre.  
Misao se laissa tomber sur le canapé.  
-Bien. Dit-elle. On passe au plan B.

* * *

Lorsque Matt arriva chez les Gilbert, Stefan et Damon étaient déjà installés dans le salon en compagnie de Jeremy et Elena.  
-J'avais appelé Tyler. Dit Elena en voyant Matt arriver.  
-Content de te voir aussi. Tyler ne peut pas venir, il est officiellement mort, tu te souviens ?  
-Bon... Tu pourrais lui transmettre le message alors ? On va avoir besoin de son sang.  
-Pourquoi.  
-Lui et le père de Klaus sont de la même famille, donc ils ont le même sang.  
-Techniquement oui. Répondit Stefan. Pourquoi ?  
-Si Tyler pouvait nous donner un peu de son sang, Bonnie pourrait faire un sort de localisation comme elle l'a déjà fait pour moi, mais qui sera permanent cette fois. Il marchera comme un GPS magique, on pourra savoir ce qu'il fait à n'importe quel moment.  
-Si on lui donne le pendule, continua Jeremy, il le donnera à des gens plus forts que nous, qui pourront se débarrasser de Shinichi et Misao. Mais en échange, ils vont ramener Klaus.  
-On ne peut pas les laisser faire ça. Protesta Damon.  
-Justement ils ne le feront pas. Dit Elena. Si Jacob respecte notre marché, il ne le libérera pas tout de suite. Et grâce au sang de Tyler, on saura exactement quand il aura le cercueil, et là on pourra lui tendre un piège et le tuer.  
-En gros on va se servir de lui. Résuma Matt  
- Franchement, je pense que l'étique est le dernier de nos problèmes. Dit Damon. Je trouve que le plan d'Elena est très bien.  
Elena se tourna vers Matt.  
-Bon d'accords. Céda ce dernier.  
-Moi ça me va. Dit Jeremy.  
-Stefan ?  
-Je ne sais pas… je n'aime pas l'idée de donner notre seule arme contre les jumeaux à des inconnus, ça me paraît trop facile.  
-Peut-être qu'on le mérite après tout. Réfléchis, pour une fois on aura pas à tout faire nous même.  
-Et pour Elijah ?  
-Pearl a dit que le pendule rendait Bonnie dépendante, et qu'il lui faisait perdre la tête. Une fois qu'on s'en sera débarrassé, elle reviendra à la raison, et elle acceptera de rendre le cercueil à Elijah. Tous nos problèmes seront réglés.  
Elena regarda l'assemblé, attendant que quelqu'un la contredise, mais tous semblaient d'accords.

* * *

Une fois seul dans sa chambre, Jeremy ferma les yeux et concentra toutes ses pensés sur Pearl.  
-Tu as une autre question ? Demanda une voix à coté de lui.  
Jeremy sursauta. Elle venait d'apparaître, aussi discrète qu'une ombre.  
-Heu…en fait oui. Vous avez dit qu'Anna allait bien. Vous l'avez revue ?  
-En effet.  
-Donc vous avez trouvé la paix. Comment se fait-il que vous soyez encore là ?  
Le regard de Pearl se perdit dans le vide. Pour une fois, son visage perdit de son impassibilité  
-C'était le cas pendant un moment. Je ne sais pas exactement où je me trouvais, mais j'étais heureuse, et j'étais avec elle. Je suppose que c'était le paradis, mon paradis en tout cas.  
-Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
-J'ai été arraché, ramené de force de l'autre coté par Esther.  
-Elle peut faire ça ? S'indigna Jeremy.  
-On dirait que oui. Je dois aider à vaincre les jumeaux pour être autorisé à retourner là-bas. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix moi non plus.  
-Je suis désolé. Marmonna Jeremy  
C'était tellement injuste, Anna avait attendu tellement longtemps d'être à nouveau avec sa mère, et voilà qu'elles étaient séparées à nouveau.  
-On fera tout notre possible pour les vaincre. Promit-il.  
-Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit à propos de ton amie Bonnie. Dit-elle. Le pendule lui donne de sa puissance mais il ne le fait pas gratuitement.  
-Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?  
-A chaque fois qu'elle l'utilise, le pendule lui aspire un peu de sa force vitale, jusqu'à l'épuiser.  
-Donc si elle l'utilise trop…elle va mourir ?

* * *

Caroline était assise au bord du lac, les pieds dans l'eau. Elle avait réussit à calmer sa crise d'hystérie, mais son esprit était toujours aussi perturbé. La seule solution qui se présentait à elle était de fuir dès que possible, mais elle ignorait combien de temps le sort qui entourait la ville allait la bloquer.  
Des bruits de pas s'approchèrent. Elle se leva d'un bond et regarda autour d'elle. Un jeune homme aux traits asiatiques venait d'apparaître.  
-Bonjour. Dit-il.  
-Hum…bonjour. Je peux t'aider ?  
-Peut-être. Je passais par là et je n'ai pas put m'empêcher de me demander : qu'est-ce qui pourrait rendre une si jolie fille aussi triste ?  
Caroline se mit à rire. Cet inconnu la draguait ouvertement. Une partie d'elle se dit que sans Tyler, elle aurait volontiers cédé à ses avances.  
-Ton prénom c'est Caroline c'est ça ?  
-Oui…  
-Moi c'est Shinichi, enchanté.


	18. Run Forest, run

_**Chapitre**_** 18**: _**Run Forest, run**_…

Il n'était plus rien. Il fut un temps où il avait été l'une des créatures les plus puissantes et les plus craintes au monde. Mais il s'était fait avoir par une bande de gamins, et aujourd'hui il vivait dans les ténèbres, confiné dans une boite, incapable de bouger, de se nourrir. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire était d'attendre. Attendre que quelque chose se produise….

* * *

Misao plongea un doigt dans le lac et le retira aussitôt. Il était devenu rouge et fumant. Elle se leva et plaça ses deux mains au dessus de l'eau. Aussitôt celle-ci se mit à former des bulles à la surface, puis tout le lac se mit en ébullition. Misao senti un violent vent lui fouetter le visage ; Esther tentait de l'arrêter de l'autre coté. Elle se mit à rire.  
-Désolé pétasse. Murmura-t-elle. C'est moi la plus forte maintenant.  
Lorsque le phénomène s'arrêta, un cercueil surgit l'espace d'une seconde à la surface. Le couvercle s'ouvrit, puis le cercueil sombra à nouveau. Misao se pencha et chuchota :  
-J'ai une petite affaire à régler maintenant, mais je reviens bientôt avec le dîner.

* * *

Caroline se réveilla sous une voûte étoilée. L'odeur de terre et de feuilles lui envahi les narines. Elle tenta de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé ; elle avait essayé de fuir Shinichi, mais à peine avait-t-elle fait quelques pas que tout son corps s'était engourdis, puis c'était les ténèbres.  
Elle se leva et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était entouré de hais, comme dans un labyrinthe. Son téléphone avait disparut. Elle tenta de détruire l'une des hais avec son pied, mais sa jambe ne parvint pas à la toucher.  
Une petite voix résonna dans sa tête.  
_-Coucou Caroline !_  
-Qui est là ?  
_-Je m'appelle Misao, bienvenu dans mon labyrinthe. Toi et moi en va jouer à un petit jeu tu veux bien ?_  
Des cris retentirent alors dans la nuit.  
-C'est quoi ça ?! Cria Caroline.  
-_Je suis sur que tu peux deviner_. Répondit Misao._ Attend je te donne un indice : lève la tête et regarde le ciel. _  
Caroline obéit. Elle remarqua alors que la lune était pleine et rouge.  
-Oh mon dieu…  
_-Eh oui ! S'écria Misao, enthousiaste. Tu es dans un labyrinthe plein de loups-garous ! Le but du jeu est simple : tu dois trouver la sortie sans te faire dévorer. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'ils ont bientôt finit de se transformer, donc je te conseil de…courir. _

* * *

Le bruit de la sonnette retentit dans la maison des Gilbert. Stefan, qui était le plus proche de la porte, alla ouvrir, laissant apparaître Shinichi sur le seuil.  
-il de sa voix sereine. Est-ce qu'Elena est ici ?  
-Fiche le camp.  
-Je prends ça pour un oui. Je peux lui parler ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Elena en s'approchant de la porte.  
-Juste quelques gouttes de ton sang, ça ne fera même pas mal.  
-Va au diable.  
Shinichi baissa les yeux, déçu.  
-Bon, d'accord.  
Il tourna les talons et s'apprêta à partir. Puis il s'arrêta.  
-Ah oui, j'ai oublié : ton amie Caroline est coincé dans un labyrinthe infesté de loups-garous affamés et incontrôlables. J'allais te proposer de la sauver en échange de ton sang, mais….  
Il hocha les épaules et reparti. Elena voulut le retenir mais Damon apparut dans le hall et claqua la porte.  
-N'y pense même pas. Dit-il.  
-Penser à quoi ?  
-A te sacrifier pour Caroline. C'est hors de question.  
-Mais…  
-Damon a raison. Dit Stefan. On peut trouver une autre solution.

* * *

Caroline courait à travers les hais, essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux cris qui résonnaient tout autour d'elle. Malgré sa vitesse de vampire, le labyrinthe lui semblait sans fin. Et si elle prenait la mauvaise direction ? Comment savoir où elle allait ?  
Soudain, les cris s'arrêtèrent. Un lourd silence régna dans l'atmosphère, puis des hurlements de loups se firent entendre.  
Elle se remit à courir.

* * *

Music: Garbage - Blood for Poppies  
Les écouteurs dans les oreilles, Bonnie dansait au rythme de la music. Le pendule était toujours enroulé autour de son poignet, elle sentait son pouvoir pénétrer en elle, comme une décharge de puissance excitant chaque parcelle de son corps, enivrant ses sens. Alors qu'elle se déhanchait, les lumières de la maison commencèrent à clignoter, des objets, puis des meubles, se mirent à voler dans la pièce, comme si la gravité n'avait plus aucun effet sur eux. Bonnie s'en rendit à peine compte, le monde autour d'elle n'avait plus d'importance. Le téléphone se mit à sonner, mais Bonnie n'y prêta pas attention ; c'était sûrement Elena qui avait besoin de ses pouvoirs, ou qui tenterait encore de lui prendre le pendule, mais il était à elle et à elle seule... Après tout, pourquoi elle l'aiderait ? Qu'est-ce que ça lui avait rapporté d'être son amie tout ce temps ? Elle ne voulait pas répondre, elle ne voulait même pas écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire, rien ne l'y obligeait après tout. Elle continua à danser, comme si de rien n'était.  
Le répondeur enregistra un message :  
« Bonnie, c'est Elena…je sais que t'es là. Ecoute, tu ne veux pas me parler, ça je l'ai compris. Mais Caroline est en danger, elle a besoin de toi »  
Bonnie s'apprêta à faire exploser son téléphone avant d'entendre le nom de Caroline. Elle retira ses écouteurs. Les lumières se stabilisèrent et les objets reprirent leurs places. Caroline avait toujours été là lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'elle, elle lui devait bien ça.

* * *

-Où est Caroline ?  
Elena sursauta. Tyler venait d'apparaître derrière elle sans crier gare.  
-Tyler, tu ne devrais pas être ici ! Si quelqu'un voyait que tu es en vie….  
-Je m'en fiche complètement là, j'ai besoin de savoir où elle est !  
-Calme toi, Bonnie va lancer un sort de localisation.  
Dans la salle à manger, Jeremy débarrassa la table pour libérer l'espace à Bonnie. Celle-ci posa une carte de la ville ainsi que quelques bougies. Liz Fobes tendis la main pour donner son sang.  
-Est-ce que ça va marcher ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-On a déjà fait ça. Assura Jeremy. Ça va bien se passer.  
Alors que les gouttes de sang coulaient sur la carte, Bonnie sorti le pendule et le plaça au dessus.  
-Tu ne devrais pas utiliser ça. Dit Jeremy.  
-Tu ne vas pas t'y remettre !  
-Bonnie, Pearl m'a parlé de ce truc, si tu l'utilise trop, tu risque de mourir !  
-Tu veux que je sauve Caroline oui ou non ?  
-Pas si je dois te perdre aussi !  
Un silence plana un instant entre eux.  
-On peut revenir à Caroline ? Demanda Tyler, irrité.  
Jeremy tandis la main vers Bonnie.  
-Ce n'est qu'un sort de localisation.  
Bonnie hésita, puis mis le pendule dans la main tendue de Jeremy. Elle se concentra ensuite sur la carte et récita à haute voix une formule. Le sang de Liz se mit à se déplacer sur la carte, puis s'arrêta sur un endroit en particulier, dans la forêt. Aussitôt Tyler se dirigea vers la sortie.  
-Tyler attend ! Cria Jeremy. Il nous faut un plan.  
Mais l'hybride avait déjà disparut.

* * *

Au bout d'une allé, Caroline put apercevoir le premier loup. Figé de terreur, elle le vit la regarder de ses yeux jaunes, puis elle fila à toute allure dans la direction opposé. Elle ne prit pas le temps de se retourner pour voir s'il la suivait. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêtait devant un mur, son ouï de vampire distingua des bruits de pas s'approchant d'elle. Elle regarda à gauche, puis à droite ; des deux cotés, un loup courait vers elle à grande vitesse. Elle voulut revenir sur ses pas, mais elle se rendit compte que le premier loup l'avait suivit. Alors qu'elle était acculé de tout les cotés, elle effectua un saut périlleux qui la fit passer par dessus la hais. Elle atterrit sur ses pieds de l'autre coté et constata avec horreur que la hais était en train de grandir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors d'atteinte pour elle.  
A peine eut-elle le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'elle fut plaquée contre le sol. Une mâchoire pleine de dents pointues s'ouvrit au dessus d'elle. Elle mit ses mains au dessus de son visage dans un réflexe de défense et sentit les crocs acérés de la bête s'enfoncer dans son poignet. Elle envoya son genou dans les flancs du loup-garou qui fut projeté à cinq mètre de là.  
La blessure commençait à guérir, mais Caroline savait qu'il était trop tard : le venin était dans son sang.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour aller la sauver ? Cria Liz.  
-On ne peut pas foncer tête baissé. Dit Stefan.  
-Elle est toute seule contre une bande de loups-garous et… Et si l'un d'entre eux la mordait ? Je ne peux pas la perdre elle aussi…  
-Si j'ai le pendule, je pourrais….Commença Bonnie.  
-Non ! Interrompit Elena  
-Du calme, du calme ! Cria Stefan. Je crois que j'ai une idée.  
Toute l'assemblée le regarda.  
-Voilà, comme l'a dit Liz, Caroline est seule dans ce labyrinthe, et il y a de fortes chances qu'elle se fasse mordre. Mais s'il y avait plus de vampire avec elle, disons une demi-douzaine, ça pourrait distraire les loups-garous assez longtemps, et les chances de morsures pour Caroline seraient divisées par six.  
-Ça pourrait marcher. Dit Damon. Mais au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, on est que quatre vampires encore en vie.  
-Je ne parlais pas de nous.

* * *

Pierce s'approcha du cercueil et l'entrouvrît. Le corps de Kol était toujours là, une dague enfoncé dans le cœur. Il referma le couvercle et s'assis sur la boite. Ses camarades étaient occupés avec leurs proies. L'une d'entre elles était aux portes de la mort, Pierce dut intervenir.  
-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?! Lança-t-il au vampire concerné. Plus de meurtre ! On doit se faire discret avant de pouvoir quitter la ville.  
Ses mesures étaient nécessaires. Leur bande ne se composait plus que de huit membres. Après l'incident du loup-garou, certains étaient morts en essayant de récupérer le corps de Rebekah de chez la sorcière Bennett, sans parler de ceux qui s'étaient mit au service de ses jumeaux maléfiques qui n'acceptent pas l'échec.  
-J'adore ce ton autoritaire. Dit une voix en entrant dans la pièce.  
-Tiens, Katherine ! Accueillit Pierce. J'espère que tu ne nous en veux pas pour la dernière fois.  
-La dernière….oh, oui….je veux dire non. Non, c'est de l'histoire ancienne ça maintenant. Dit-elle avec un sourire.  
-De touet façon, Christina est morte maintenant. Moi je ne te ferais jamais ça, tu le sais. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?  
-J'ai un tuyau pour vous : l'originel Elijah est ici.  
Une vague de murmure se propagea parmi les vampires. Katherine prit une fléchette et l'envoya sur une carte de la ville accroché au mur.  
-Là, c'est là où il se cache. Dit-elle.  
-Dans la forêt ?  
Katherine semblait nerveuse, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel chez elle.  
-Bien sur dans la forêt, tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'il allait se balader en ville alors que toute une bande de vampire veut le mettre dans un cercueil.  
Pierce s'approcha d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux.  
-Pourquoi tu veux nous aider Katherine ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ?  
-Tu sais que j'ai un passé pas très jolie avec les originaux, l'idée qu'ils soit tous enfermés dans un cercueil me plait bien.  
Pierce accepta cette réponse.  
-Les amis… en route !  
Les vampires quittèrent la maison. Pierce resta avec l'un d'eux pour surveiller le cercueil de Kol. Lorsque Katherine fut dehors, elle put pousser un grand soupir de soulagement. Stefan l'attendait.  
-Très belle imitation, Elena. J'y ai presque cru.  
-Merci, mais c'était moins dur que ce que je croyais.

* * *

Epuisé, Caroline avait cessé de courir. Elle avançait sans savoir où elle allait. De nouveaux cris avaient commencés à retentir dans le labyrinthe, des cris humains.  
Elle se laissa tomber sur l'une des hais. Un loup s'approchait d'elle, mais elle n'avait plus le courage de fuir. La bête allait la tuer, c'était finit.  
Mais le loup prit un tout autre chemin, comme s'il poursuivait une autre cible. Caroline entendit une nouvelle voix appeler son nom.  
-Caroline !  
-Tyler ?  
A l'entente de cette voix, elle retrouva la force de se relever et se mit à courir en sa direction.  
-Caroline !  
Elle le retrouva au bout d'un couloir. Elle courut à sa rencontre et se laissa tomber dans ses bras.  
-Caroline ! Tu va bien ?  
-Je….  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Tyler en prenant son bras blessé.  
Il regarda successivement la blessure, puis Caroline.  
-Oh non….

* * *

Bonnie retrouva Elena alors qu'elle descendait au rez-de-chaussée.  
-J'ai lancé le sort de localisation avec le sang de Tyler. Maintenant vous pourrez suivre Jacob partout où il ira.  
-Merci Bonnie. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi et te reposer, essaie de te changer les idées.  
Une fois Bonnie repartie, Elena se retrouva seule avec Damon.  
-Tu t'en tiens toujours à ton plan ? Demanda-t-il  
-Bien sur que non. On a besoin de Klaus maintenant, c'est le seul qui peut sauver Caroline.  
-S'il ne nous tue pas avant.  
-Merci pour ton optimisme.  
Elle sorti son téléphone et envoya un message à Jacob.  
-On a plus vraiment le choix.

* * *

Sur la route, Bonnie serra ses doigts contre le volant. L'absence du pendule à ses cotés commençait à se faire sentir. Elle se sentait faible, vulnérable, la sensation de puissance qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle le tenait lui manquait. Elle le voulait, elle avait besoin de lui….

* * *

Jeremy était assis sur le porche des Gilbert lorsque Jacob arriva. Il était en pleine discussion avec son téléphone.  
-Bonsoir Meï.  
-Vous l'avez ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Je suis chez les Gilbert en ce moment.  
- Très bien, retrouvez-moi à l'entrepôt abandonné dans une heure.  
Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Jeremy.  
-Salut petit. J'espère que je ne suis pas venu pour rien.  
-Entrez. Dit Jeremy. Elena vous attend.  
Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul, Pearl apparut devant lui.  
-Désolé de ne pas vous avoir contacté plus tôt, j'étais…  
-Peut importe. Interrompit Pearl. La femme à qui il parlait, elle s'appelait Meï ?  
-Pourquoi… ?  
-C'est important Jeremy.  
-Heu… oui, c'est ça.  
Pearl écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Son esprit eut du mal à assimiler l'information.  
-Vous la connaissez ? Demanda Jeremy.  
-En effet. Elle travaille pour les jumeaux.  
-Mais alors, Elena va donner le pendule… à eux !  
Sans attendre de réponse, il dévala l'escalier et se précipita vers la chambre d'Elena. Celle-ci avait ouvert son coffre et s'apprêtait à donner le pendule à Jacob.  
-Elena non ! Ne lui donne surtout pas !  
-Hey, on avait un accord ! S'énerva Jacob.  
-Les termes ont changés. Dit Jeremy.  
Jacob soupira.  
-Désolé les amis, mais le temps des négociations est terminé.  
Il saisit Elena par la gorge, lui prit le pendule des mains et la jeta contre le mur. Aussitôt Jeremy sortit son pistolet chargé de balles en bois et ouvrir le feu sur l'hybride. Celui-ci prit la table de nuit d'Elena d'une main et l'envoya s'écraser contre Jeremy qui eut à peine le temps de se jeter sur le coté pour l'éviter.  
Soudain, l'ampoule qui éclairait la chambre explosa. La porte se referma violement et les trois protagonistes purent distinguer la silhouette de Bonnie qui venait d'enter.  
-On dirait une bande de chien en train de se battre pour un os. Dit-elle. Mais je ne juge pas, je sais que ledit os est assez…additif.  
-Bonnie, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Elena. Je t'avais dis de rentrer chez toi !  
-Oui je sais, je suis tellement vilaine !  
-Ah, Bonnie Bennett. Dit Jacob avec un sourire jubilatoire. Maintenant que tu n'as plus ton jouet avec toi, je me ferais un plaisir de te faire payer chaque minute de mon temps que tu m'as fait perdre.  
A peine eut-il fait un pas que le pendule sauta de sa poche et vola jusqu'à atterrir dans la main de Bonnie.  
-Tu disais ? Fit-elle.  
Jacob se jeta sur elle avec un cri de rage, mais il fut projeté en arrière et traversa la fenêtre. Avant de pouvoir tenter quoi que ce soit, Elena fut prise d'un anévrisme qui la cloua au sol.  
-Bonnie, non ! Cria Jeremy.  
Au moment où il se relevait, le sol s'écroula sous ses pieds. Il tomba violement à l'étage du dessus et perdit connaissance. Elena ne mit pas de longtemps à s'évanouir aussi.  
Bonnie quitta la maison, le pendule en main.

* * *

Un couple avançait tant bien que mal dans les profondeurs de la forêt.  
-Hey, Misao attend ! Dit le jeune homme, essoufflé. Tu peux me dire au moins où on va ?  
-Si je le faisais ça ne serait plus une surprise. Dit-elle avec un sourire aguicheur. Allez Alister, ne me dit pas que tu as peur !  
Ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'à arriver devant un lac.  
-J'espère que tu sais nager. Dit Misao  
Avec un sourire, Alister s'approcha du lac et se mit à retirer son T-shirt.  
-En tout cas pour une surprise c'est une….  
Mais il s'interrompit, stupéfait. Les yeux de Misao étaient devenus jaunes, ses pupilles s'étaient transformés en fentes et des griffes avaient remplacés ses ongles. Elle jeta sur lui et lui enfonça ses griffes dans la gorge. Du sang se mit à en gicler.  
-Surprise. Murmura-t-elle à son oreille.  
Elle le lâcha et il tomba dans les profondeurs du lac. Ce n'est que lorsque l'eau devint entièrement rouge qu'elle tourna les talons et reparties, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.  
Quelques instants plus tard, une silhouette jaillit à la surface.


	19. Good Night Sweetheart

**_Chapitre 19_ : Goodnight Sweetheart **

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques minutes lorsque Matt arriva devant la maison de Bonnie. Il se saisit d'une pierre, brisa l'une des vitres de la porte et tourna la poignée de l'intérieur. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de vandaliser la maison d'une amie, mais il ne pouvait plus supporter l'idée que Rebekah soit morte. Il allait trouver son cercueil et retirer la dague de son cœur. Il savait que les autres ne comprendraient pas - surtout Bonnie-, mais il devait le faire.  
Il avança dans le noir et descendit à la cave. Le cercueil était au milieu de la pièce, recouvert d'un drap blanc. Matt le retira et tenta de soulever le couvercle. Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda une voix derrière lui.  
Matt sursauta. Bonnie venait d'apparaître en haut des escaliers. Elle était habillée et maquillé, comme si elle s'apprêtait à sortir.  
-Bonnie….Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !  
-Ah…Donc tu n'es pas entré par effraction pour libérer la salope qui a tué ma mère ? Me voilà rassuré.  
-Rebekah ne l'a pas tué ! Protesta Matt. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, elle ne mérite pas…  
Bonnie le coupa d'un geste de la main. Son regard était devenu froid et impénétrable.  
-Ecoute Bonnie, je suis ton ami….  
-Non, tu es juste celui d'Elena.  
Matt n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Il senti ses pieds quitter le sol avant d'entrer en collision avec le mur. Sans avoir la force de se relever après le choc, il sombra dans les ténèbres.  
-Matt…Matt !  
Il releva la tête en direction de la voix qui l'appelait. Rebekah était agenouillé à coté de lui.  
-Rebekah…qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- On n'a pas le temps, il faut que tu partes !  
-Non…je suis venu pour toi, je ne vais pas te laisser.  
-Matt, tu ne peux pas, le cercueil est scellé. C'est dangereux ici, je t'en pris, va-t-en !  
Mais il ne voulait pas partir, il voulait apprécier ce moment avec elle.  
-Hey…Dit-il avec un sourire. Tu ne trouve pas qu'il fait chaud ici tout à coup ?  
-Matt ! Si tu crois que c'est le moment…  
-Non je suis sérieux, il fait vraiment chaud.  
-Réveille-toi !  
-Attend… Tu es vraiment là où ce n'est que mon imagination ?  
Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il était au milieu des flammes. Bonnie avait mit le feu à la cave. Il se précipita vers la porte mais elle était bloquée par un mur de flammes. Il prit le drap qui recouvrait le cercueil et s'en enveloppa, avant de foncer dans le feu. Il senti la porte se briser sous son poids de quater-back. Dès qu'il fut sorti, les flammes dans la cave disparurent.

* * *

-Esther est prête. Dit Pearl.  
Jeremy s'agenouilla devant l'autel composé de bogies allumés et d'une montre offerte par Anna.  
-Maintenant dis que tu m'accepte dans ce monde. Dit le vampire.  
-Je vous accepte.

* * *

Elena sortit une bouteille de bourbon du minibar et se servit un verre.  
-C'est la réserve d'Alaric ? Demanda Damon.  
-J'ai besoin de quelque chose de fort. Répondit Elena.  
-Tu ne peux pas te saouler sans la présence de l'expert en beuverie. Sert un moi un verre.  
Elle s'exécuta et ils vidèrent leurs verres d'un même geste.  
-Tu vas bien ? Demanda Damon.  
-Ça relèverait du miracle. En quelques minutes, tous mes plans géniaux ont volés en éclat. J'étais sur le point de donner notre seule arme à l'ennemi. Bonnie est dehors avec cette chose capable de la tuer à n'importe quel moment, et bientôt Elijah va revenir réclamer le cercueil qu'il lui manque.  
Elle poussa un soupir.  
-J'ai été une parfaite idiote.  
-On l'a tous été. La consola Damon.  
Puis, il se leva et la releva avec lui.  
-Finit de se plaindre maintenant, ont a du travail à faire.  
-A commencer par Bonnie. Dit Elena.  
-Et de cette garce de Meï.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire pour elle ?  
-L'amener ici et la faire parler par n'importe qu'elle moyen. Elle sait surement un tas de chose sur les jumeaux.  
Elena grimaça à cette idée.  
-Pearl veut s'en charger elle-même. Dit Jeremy en entrant dans la pièce.  
-Merci de ton aide, mais on s'en passera. Dit Damon au fantôme invisible.  
-Elle insiste. Précisa Jeremy.  
-Alors dis lui que les débats sont faite pour les vivants. Répliqua sèchement Damon.  
En un clin d'œil, il fut plaqué contre la table du salon, le bras tordu par une force invisible.  
-Je t'interdis de t'approcher d'elle. Dit Pearl tandis que Damon grognait de douleur. Meï reste intouchable.  
-Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Cria Damon.  
-Esther a ramené Pearl dans le monde physique. Expliqua Jeremy.  
A cet instant, Matt fit irruption dans le salon, entièrement recouvert de cendres et de suie.  
-Matt ! S'écria Elena en se précipitant vers lui. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?  
-Bonnie. Répondit celui-ci.

* * *

Bonnie arrêta sa voiture devant une vieille ferme abandonnée. Elle en avait assez de ses soit disant amis qui ne voyait en elle que la sorcière de service. Elle allait donc retrouver la première personne à l'avoir vu différemment.  
Elle sonna à la porte, aucune réponse. Elle sonna une seconde fois, puis une troisième, puis une dixième… Toujours rien.  
-Bon, très bien…  
Elle claqua des doigts et la porte explosa. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le salon, elle trouva deux vampires postés devant un cercueil, montrant leurs crocs dans une position de défense.  
-Vous deux, hors de mon chemin. Ordonna Bonnie.  
Les flammes de la cheminés sautèrent de leur habitacle et volèrent droit sur les vampires qui brulèrent en quelques secondes. Bonnie s'approcha du cercueil et l'ouvrit. Le visage desséché de Kol était paisible, les yeux fermés, comme s'il dormait. Bonnie prit la dague qu'elle avait elle-même enfoncé et la retira.

* * *

Il arriva devant une maison au hasard et sonna à la porte. Une jeune femme lui ouvrit, surprise.  
-Je peux vous aider ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Oh oui… commence par m'inviter à entrer. Dit-il en utilisant la compulsion.  
-Entre. Dit la femme, le regard soudain vide de toute expression.  
Il franchit le seuil de la porte et la referma. Une fois à l'abri des regards, il enlaça sa victime et la rejeta en arrière. Celle-ci se laissa faire, privé de tout libre arbitre.  
-Ah…ça m'a tellement manqué. Dit-il en regardant sa gorge avec envie.  
Ses yeux devinrent dorés et entourés de veines noires, il sorti ses crocs et les enfonça dans sa gorge blanche, satisfaisant ainsi des semaines d'abstinence.

* * *

-Elle a essayé de me tuer ! Répéta Matt. Je l'ai vu dans son regard, elle a complètement perdu la tête.  
-C'est normal qu'elle réagit comme ça ? Chuchota Jeremy à Pearl.  
-Non. Répondit-elle. J'ai déjà vu des sorcières devenir dépendante, mais Bonnie est un cas extrême. Le pendule a fait exploser toute la rancune qu'elle avait refoulée en elle.  
Jeremy se laissa tomber sur le canapé et poussa un soupir.  
-C'est de ma faute. Dit-il. Depuis tout ce temps, Bonnie allait mal et je l'ai à peine remarqué.  
Pearl s'assit à ses cotés. Pour la première fois depuis son retour, elle exprimait de la compassion pour lui.  
-Il y a quelqu'un en ville qui pourrait vous aider. Dit-elle. C'est Lucy Bennett, la cousine de Bonnie.

* * *

Dans la cuisine, Elena tentait de calmer Matt.  
-Ça va aller, on va la retrouver.  
-J'espère bien. Dit une voix derrière eux.  
Jacob venait d'apparaitre dans la pièce.  
-Son odeur est encore là, je peux la traquer. Dit-il.  
-Pourquoi je ne sens rien ? Demanda Tyler.  
-Parce que tu n'es qu'un gamin, ton flaire n'est pas assez développé.  
Tyler s'apprêtait à répliquer mais il fut interrompu par Damon.  
-Vous pouvez nous menez à elle ? Demanda-t-il.  
Jacob hocha la tête.  
-Très bien, allez devant, je vous rejoindrez, j'ai encore quelques affaires à régler.  
L'hybride se dirigea vers la sortie, mais se ravisa à mi-chemin.  
-Avant de partir…Pourquoi avez-vous refusé de me donner le pendule ? Demanda-t-il.  
Elena et Jeremy échangèrent un bref regard, puis ce dernier prit la parole.  
-Je…Je n'étais pas sur de pouvoir vous faire confiance. Improvisa-t-il.  
-Et maintenant ?  
-On n'a pas vraiment le choix, on a besoin de Klaus aussi.  
Jacob ne semblait pas convaincu, mais il se contenta de cette réponse et disparut. Une fois l'hybride parti, Damon prit la parole.  
-Bon, on a plusieurs problèmes à gérer, donc le mieux serait de se séparer.  
-Je viens avec toi. Dit aussitôt Elena.  
-Non, toi tu ne vas nulle part. Tu es en sécurité dans cette maison, si les jumeaux obtiennent une goutte de ton sang tu seras foutu.  
-Si Bonnie doit écouter quelqu'un ça sera moi. Insista-t-elle.  
-Non Elena, elle n'écoutera plus personne maintenant. Il n'y a plus qu'une seule chose à faire : la contraindre à obéir.  
Un long silence plana dans l'assemblé. L'idée ne plaisait à personne, mais c'était en effet la seule solution.  
-Stefan, tu iras parler à Lucy, dis lui que sa cousine est en danger. Tyler, tu viens avec moi et Jacob, on doit l'empêcher d'avoir le pendule.  
-Si on fait ça Klaus ne sera pas libéré, et Caroline va mourir. Protesta celui-ci.  
-Alors Bonnie s'en chargera. Avec le pendule elle pourrait…  
-Non ! Coupa Jeremy. Plus elle utilise le pendule, plus elle a des chances de mourir.  
-Dans ce cas il vaut mieux la retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Jeremy, tu vas accompagner Pearl pour retrouver Meï.  
-Je vais avec lui. Dit Caroline qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.  
Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, surpris de la voir debout.  
-Caroline…Je crois que tu devrais te reposer. Dit doucement Elena.  
-Non merci, je ne suis pas encore mourante alors autant en profiter pour me rendre utile. Je vais aller avec Jeremy, juste au cas où.

* * *

Le visage de Kol commençait à reprendre des couleurs. Un souffle fit à nouveau soulever sa poitrine et il ouvrit les yeux.  
-Good Morning Sunshine ! Dit Bonnie en se penchant vers lui.  
En une seconde, Bonnie se retrouva dans le cercueil, la main de Kola autour de la gorge.  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton brut.  
-On t'a tué. Gémit Bonnie, le souffle court.  
-Où est Rebekah ?  
- Lâche-moi.  
-Répond-moi ! Cria-t-il en lui cognant la tête contre le bois dur.  
Bonnie ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Aussitôt le cercueil explosa et l'onde de choc projeta l'originel à l'autre bout de la pièce. Lorsque Kol releva la tête, il se rendit compte que toute la pièce avait été saccagée : les fauteuils étaient renversés, déchiquetés, les tables et les bibelots réduit en morceaux. Bonnie se tenait sur les débris du cercueil, se massant la gorge douloureuse.  
-Depuis quand es-tu aussi puissante ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Ta mère a envoyé son cadeau de noël en avance. Répondit Bonnie en exposant le pendule.  
Kol observa l'objet un long moment, les yeux écarquillés.  
-Où est Rebekah ? Demanda-t-il à nouveaux.  
-Ma mère est morte à cause d'elle donc j'ai scellé son cercueil pour être sure qu'elle n'en sorte pas.  
-Libère la.  
-Non.  
Ils se défièrent du regard un moment. Kol ignorait à quel point le pendule l'avait renforcé, mais ces chances contre elles étaient minces. Le mieux serait d'entrer dans son jeu un certain temps.  
-Très bien. Conclu Kol. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?  
Bonnie afficha un sourire.  
-J'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

* * *

La piste suivit par Jacob amena Damon et Tyler à la ferme abandonné où vivaient les vampires. Le lieu était entièrement désert à présent. Même le cercueil censé contenir le corps de Kol était vide.  
-Il y a un vampire dans les parages. Les informa Jacob.  
Son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il s'isola à l'extérieur de la maison pour être sur que les deux vampires ne l'entende pas.  
-Il est en haut. Dit Tyler.  
-Qui ça ?  
-Le vampire dont parlait Jacob, il se rapproche.  
Damon se mit à inspecter chaque recoin de la pièce, mais celle-ci était bel et bien vide. Soudain, une silhouette lui tomba dessus et tenta de lui mordre la gorge. Damon réussit à faire passer le vampire par-dessus son épaule et l'écrasa contre le sol. Il lui immobilisa les jambes et les bras puis fit entrer ses doigts dans sa poitrine, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.  
-Tu es Pierce, c'est ça ? Dit Damon.  
-Va te faire foutre. Répondit Pierce.  
-Outch ! Attention à ce que tu dis, je peux toucher ton cœur du bout des doigts. Combien de vampires il reste ?  
-Aucun ! Cria Pierce. Ils sont tous mort ! Katherine nous a tendu un piège, et votre sorcière s'est chargé du reste.  
-Et Kol ?  
-Elle l'a pris avec elle.  
Damon regarda le vampire avec un sourire sadique.  
-Alors comme ça tu es le dernier survivant ? Désolé Pierce, mais vous nous avez causez beaucoup trop de problèmes.  
Il plongea sa main dans la poitrine du vampire et en retira son cœur.  
-Damon ? Dit Tyler. Je peux sentir sa trace.  
-Hein ?  
-Je commence à sentir l'odeur de Bonnie aussi.  
-Tu pourrais la filer à partir de là ?  
Tyler hocha la tête.  
-Je pense qu'on n'a plus besoin de Jacob maintenant.

* * *

-Dites-moi que vous l'avez. Dit Meï à l'autre bout du fil.  
-Non, et vous savez quoi ? Ne comptez plus sure moi pour faire le sale boulot à votre place !  
-Mr Lockwood….  
-Elle est presque invincible avec le pendule, et maintenant elle au originel avec elle ! C'est du suicide. Vous m'avez rendu plus puissant, et j'ai tué Esther pour vous, on est quitte.  
-Et Klaus ?  
Les mains de Jacob se crispèrent sur le téléphone.  
-Vos patrons ne sont pas les seuls sorciers dans le monde. J'en trouverais d'autres pour le libérer.  
Un long silence plana sur la ligne.  
-Il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir à propos de Klaus. Dit Meï. Il est déjà libre.  
-Quoi ?!  
-Il doit être en train de se promener dans une des rues de Mystic Falls en ce moment.  
-Mais…  
-Vous nous avez assurez avoir le pendule ce soir, alors nous vous avons payé à l'avance. Mais comme je vous l'ai dis : ce qu'ils donnent, ils peuvent aussi le reprendre. Il pourrait se retrouver au fond du lac demain matin s'ils le décident, il pourrait même ne pas survivre à cette nuit.  
-Si vous le touchez…  
-Rien, vous ne pouvez rien contre nous. La question est : allez vous le protéger, ou l'abandonner une nouvelle fois ?  
Meï eut un léger sourire. Elle le tenait.  
-Retrouver-moi à l'entrepôt, je vous donnerez vos nouvelles instructions.  
Et elle raccrocha.  
-Et merde ! Cria Jacob  
Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir Damon pointer un pistolet sur lui. Il tira trois fois et des fléchettes imprégnées de verveine se logèrent dans le cou de Jacob. Il s'évanouit aussitôt.

* * *

Lucy était accoudée au comptoir du Mystic Grill, discutant avec un inconnu lorsque Stefan la trouva.  
-Pars. Dit-il au jeune homme avant de prendre sa place.  
La sorcière le regarda, outré.  
-Bonsoir Lucy.  
-T'es qui toi ?!  
Le ton direct qu'elle employa déconcerta Stefan.  
-Stefan Salvatore. Vous nous avez aidés, mon frère et moi, à neutraliser Katherine l'année dernière.  
Elle le dévisagea un moment.  
-Ah oui ! Oh oui, je me souviens de vous.  
-J'ai besoin de votre aide.  
-Désolée chéris, je ne fais pas de bénévolat pour les vampires.  
Elle se reconnectera sur son verre, comme si Stefan avait disparut.  
-Vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix. Dit-il.  
Lucy lui lança un regard glacial. Soudain le comptoir où étaient posées les mains du vampire devint brulant. Il tenta de les retirer mais elles semblaient collées au bois qui chauffait de plus en plus. Il voulut crier de douleur, mais eut peur d'alerter les occupants du bar.  
-C'est à propos de Bonnie. Grogna-t-il entre ses dents.  
La douleur s'arrêta instantanément.

* * *

Jeremy raccrocha au téléphone.  
-Jacob doit rencontrer Meï à l'entrepôt abandonné. Dit-il.  
Caroline hocha la tête et démarra sa voiture. Pearl était assise à l'arrière, le regard perdu dans le vide.  
-Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda Jeremy à coté d'elle.  
-Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des siècles. Répondit-elle. Je la croyais morte depuis si longtemps.  
-Est-ce qu'elle peut vous voir ?  
Pearl hocha la tête.  
-Son histoire est assez similaire avec la tienne. Elle avait été tuée par des loups, mais Shinichi et Misao l'ont ramené à la vie. Depuis, elle a la capacité de communiquer avec les fantômes.  
-Et vous n'avez pas tenté de la retrouver ?  
-Je ne pouvais pas. Elle porte une amulette qui repousse les fantômes de l'autre coté. Je ne pourrais pas lui parler tant qu'elle l'aura sur elle.  
-On est arrivé. Dit soudain Caroline.

Bonnie avait suivit Kol jusqu'à une rue où elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds auparavant. Il l'entraina dans une boite de nuit où l'alcool coulait à flot. Le videur les arrêta et demanda à voir leurs cartes d'identités.  
-Tu les as déjà vus et on est tout les deux majeurs. L'hypnotisa Kol. Maintenant laisse nous entrer.  
Le gardien s'écarta aussitôt, libérant le passage.  
-Je ne savais même pas que cet endroit existait. S'exclama Bonnie en voyant la foule de danseurs.  
-Tu étais beaucoup trop sage pour y penser toute seule. Dit Kol avec son éternel sourire narquois.  
Bonnie l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et l'entraina sur la piste de danse. Kol ne comprenait pas l'engouement de ses jeunes pour cette musique moderne ou prédominait les instruments électriques, mais Bonnie dansait de manière terriblement attirante, et le pendule l'avait assez décoincé pour qu'il puisse balader ses mains en toute liberté sur son corps.

* * *

Tyler senti la trace de Bonnie se mélanger aux odeurs de sueurs et d'alcools. La musique du club leur parvint de l'extérieur. Damon contrait le gardien à les laisser entrer de la même manière que Kol.  
-Impossible de retrouver sa trace. Dit Tyler. Il y a beaucoup trop de monde ici.  
-Très bien, on se sépare.  
Damon prit une direction et se faufila parmi les danseurs. Il aperçut Bonnie et Kol assis à une table plus loin et se dirigea vers eux. Lorsque la sorcière le vit approcher, elle leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.  
-Bonsoir Bonnie.  
-Au revoir Damon.  
Kol détourna son attention sur la jeune fille qui lui offrait son sang pour voir la scène.  
-Si tu es la pour me ramener à la maison, tu perds ton temps. Informa Bonnie, déterminé.  
-Si tu veux la jouer comme ça…-Il planta son regard dans le sien- tu vas rendre ce pendule, puis tu vas le suivre sans faire d'histoire.  
Elle soutint son regard, un sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres.  
-Tiens, on dirait que je suis trop forte pour être hypnotisé maintenant.  
Elle posa une main sur la poitrine de la jeune fille à leurs cotés. L'autre main sur le torse de Damon, elle murmura une rapide formule et sentit les deux cœurs s'arrêter simultanément. Le visage choqué de Damon prit une teinte grise et il tomba à terre, entièrement desséché.  
-Désolé pour la fille. Dit Bonnie en contemplant le corps sans vie.  
-Laisse tomber. Dit Kol. Je me contenterais de toi.  
Il s'approcha et cola sa bouche contre celle de Bonnie. Damon voulut leur crier d'aller se prendre une chambre, mais il ne put qu'émettre des grognements.  
-Fichons le camp d'ici. Lâcha soudain Bonnie. J'en ai assez de Mystic Falls.  
Le couple quitta les lieux, laissant deux cadavres derrière lui. Damon n'arrivait pas à le croire : Bonnie venait d'utiliser sur lui le sort qui leur avait permit de neutraliser Klaus, le tout en quelques secondes, et sans même se fatiguer !  
Il vit Tyler sortir du club à leur poursuite. Il émit d'autres gémissements, espérant se faire entendre, mais sans succès.  
Cependant, il lui restait encore un peu de sang dans les veines. Il réussit à bouger les doigts de sorte à sortir son téléphone…

* * *

Une fois arrivé à la sortie de la ville, Bonnie coupa le moteur et arrêta sa voiture.  
-Tu oublie un petit détail. Dit Kol. Je ne peux pas quitter Mystic Falls.  
Bonnie lui adressa un sourire de défis et alla se placer devant la barrière invisible. Elle ferma les yeux un moment, se concentrant sur son objectif, puis remonta dans la voiture.  
-Le sort… ? Commença Kol  
-Envolé !  
Elle redémarra et s'éloigna de Mystic Falls sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Jeremy aperçut Meï à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt, jetant des regards furtifs dans tout les sens. Il s'avança vers elle d'un pas décidé.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Demanda-t-elle en tournant vers lui son regard froid.  
-Je ne suis pas venu seul. Dit-il.  
Soudain, Caroline apparut devant elle.  
-Jolie collier, je te l'emprunte ?  
Elle lui arracha son amulette et s'éloigna. Meï ouvrit la bouche pour protester lorsque son regard se figea. Pearl venait de se matérialiser devant eux. Jeremy et Caroline sortirent de la pièce, les laissant seules.  
-Toi ! Cracha Meï  
-Bonsoir petite sœur.

* * *

-Bon sang Damon, pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? S'écria Meredith.  
Ils étaient sortis du club. Quelques instants plus tôt, elle avait du s'entailler le poignet pour nourrir Damon.  
-Tu n'aurais pas put appeler ton frère ou Tyler ?!  
-Tu étais le dernier numéro que j'ai contacté, c'était beaucoup plus simple pour moi étant donné que je pouvais à peine bouger !  
Elle lui lança un regard sceptique.  
-Bon d'accord ! Je voulais te voir en particulier : Je suis désolé.  
-Et tu avais besoin qu'une sorcière psychopathe t'assèche les veines pour me dire ça. Tu n'aurais pas pus simplement frapper à ma porte.  
-Je suis comme ça. Continua Damon en ignorant sa remarque. Je m'accroche trop, je ne sais pas faire de concessions, je suis toujours dans les extrêmes…  
-Damon…  
-Le problème, c'est qu'on me demande d'être quelqu'un de bien, mais je ne suis même plus sure de savoir ce que ça veut dire… J'ai passé des siècles d'égoïsme et d'inhumanité…  
-Damon ! L'arrêta Meredith. Tu es quelqu'un de bien…. Et je n'aurais jamais du parler d'Alaric, pas de cette façon.  
Un silence plana entre eux. Damon fut le premier à reprendre la parole.  
-Tu veux que je raccompagne chez toi ?  
Meredith fit « non » de la tête.  
-Tu as une sorcière psychopathe à rattraper. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis une chasseuse de vampire, et j'ai prit mon arme avec moi. Dit-elle avec un sourire complice.

* * *

Matt jeta un regard à la carte de Mystic Falls posé sur la table.  
-Elena…viens voir ça.  
Elena le rejoignit au salon et regarda la carte. Le sang donné par Tyler s'était remis en mouvement.  
-Il va retrouver Damon et Tyler ? Demanda Elena, horrifié.  
-Non… C'est le chemin vers l'entrepôt. Il va retrouver Meï  
-Jeremy et Caroline sont là-bas.

* * *

-Qu'est- ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Meï d'un ton froid. Tu devrais être de l'autre coté.  
Elle ferma les yeux et son visage se crispa sous la concentration.  
-Tu ne peux pas me renvoyer. Dit Pearl. J'ai une forme matérielle maintenant.  
Meï rouvrit les yeux pour lui lancer un regard noir.  
-Comment se fait-il que tu sois toujours en vie ? Demanda Pearl. Tu n'es pas un vampire, tu es toujours humaine  
-Ils me gardent en vie. Tant que je serais avec eux, je ne pourrais pas mourir. Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas en dire autant de toi. Ajouta-t-elle avec un rire méprisant.  
-Pourquoi tu continue à travailler pour eux ? Tu ne pense pas que ta dette est assez remboursée ?  
-Bientôt, ils deviendront les créatures les plus puissantes au monde, il vaut mieux être de leur coté. Eux seuls peuvent me donner ce que je veux : le pouvoir.  
Pearl était consternée. Sa jeune sœur avait disparut, remplacé par une femme froide et cruelle.  
-Au fait, comment va Anna ? Demanda soudain Meï. Eh oui, j'ai gardé un œil sur toi pendant tout ce temps.  
Son sourire s'élargit, elle savait qu'elle venait de toucher un point sensible. Pearl semblait bouleversée, mais elle ne tarda pas à se ressaisir.  
-Ça suffit ! Dit-elle. Tu vas venir avec moi.  
-Non.  
-Désolé, mais je ne te laisse pas le choix.  
En un clin d'œil, elle abolit la distance qui la séparait de sa sœur et la prit par la gorge. Un cri se fit entendre à l'extérieur.

* * *

Jacob était apparut de nulle part et avait jeté Caroline sur le coté avant d'acculer Jeremy.  
-Vous me prenez vraiment pour un idiot, hein ? Vous n'aviez jamais l'intention de me donner le pendule.  
-On vous le donnera, on n'a pas le choix. Dit Jeremy  
-Oh oui, et en attendant, je vais te garder avec moi, pour être sure de l'avoir.  
Il le saisit par la gorge et le plaqua contre le mur. Caroline se releva, elle prit un tisonnier d'une poubelle et embrocha Jacob au cœur, mais il le senti à peine. Il prit l'instrument des mains de Caroline et la frappa au visage, la projetant quelques mètres plus loin.  
-Il va falloir faire mieux que ça. Cria l'hybride.  
Soudain, une force invisible le frappa au visage. Sans qu'il puisse la voir, Pearl envoya son genou dans le ventre de Jacob, le pliant en deux, puis lui donna un coup de pied au visage qui le plaqua au sol.  
-Bordel ! Lâcha-t-il.  
Pearl enfonça son talon sur son torse, lui écrasant la cage thoracique. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et la cogna contre terre à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit neutralisé.  
-Tout va bien ? Demanda Pearl.  
Caroline tâta sa poitrine, choquée.  
-L'amulette…Murmura-t-elle.  
-Vous chercher ça ? Demanda Meï derrière eux.  
Elle enfila l'amulette autour de son cou et appuya son doigt sur le cristal. Une lueur rouge l'illumina, puis entoura Pearl, la faisant disparaitre.  
-Vous allez venir avec nous maintenant. Dit Jeremy.  
-Je ne crois pas non.  
Elle regardait quelque chose derrière l'épaule de Jeremy, un air triomphant au visage. Jeremy eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour voir le nouvel arrivant que celui-ci lui enfonça son bras dans l'estomac. Il s'écroula au sol.  
-Oh mon dieu… Murmura Caroline.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Ils l'avaient vaincu, ils l'avaient enfermé dans un cercueil, alors comment pouvait-il se tenir devant elle à l'instant ?!  
Klaus s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains des deux parts de son visage. L'espace d'un instant, Caroline crut qu'il essayait encore de la séduire, mais son regard était plus sadique qu'autre chose.  
-Bonne nuit mon cœur. Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.  
Et il lui brisa la nuque.


	20. Family Ties

**Petits rapels avant de lire le chapitre: **

**-Dans l'épisode 3x21 de TVD, Klaus avait fait de nouvelles poches du sang d'Elena pour ces hybrides.**

**-Dans les premiers chapitres de ma fic', Kol et Rebekah cherchaient le pieu en chêne blanc, mais il avait disparut et personne ne savait où il était...réponse dans ce chapitre! **

* * *

**_Chapitre 20_ : Family Ties  
**  
_Chine, 1520_  
Dans un village reculé de Pékin, alors le soleil commençait à disparaitre à l'horizon, les habitants entreprirent de barricader leurs portes et leurs fenêtres. C'était devenu un rituel. Chaque nuit de pleine lune était accompagné de cette atmosphère de peur, car les loups qui se promenaient ses nuits là n'étaient pas de simples loups. Aucun homme du village n'avait put en venir à bout. Ils étaient plus forts et plus rapides que n'importe quelle autre créature. Depuis, toute personne se trouvant dehors lorsque la lune est pleine était considéré comme morte.  
Ce soir, c'était le cas d'une jeune fille d'à peine 14 ans. Elle frappait désespérément à la porte de sa maison, mais personne ne semblait l'entendre.  
Soudain, une branche craqua derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour apercevoir la bête s'approcher d'elle.

_Mystic Falls, de nos jours_  
Le regard de Klaus fut attiré par le corps qui jonchait au sol. Il s'approcha pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas.  
-Jacob…Murmura-t-il.  
-Mr Mikaelson ? Demanda une voix féminine derrière lui.  
Il se retourna pour faire face à l'inconnue.  
-Vous êtes qui vous ?  
-Je m'appelle Meï…Je travaille pour ceux qui vous ont libérés. Ils veulent s'entretenir avec vous.  
-Je les rencontrerais avec plaisir, mais j'ai quelques affaires à régler d'abords.  
Il se dirigea vers Jeremy et s'apprêta à lui retirer sa dague.  
-Ne le tuez pas ! Protesta Meï. Ils pourraient en avoir besoin.  
Klaus lui lança un regard noir.  
-Je ne reçois d'ordres de personnes.  
-S'il-vous-plait, ne faites rien d'irréfléchis.  
Meï le regarda dans les yeux. Il serait définitivement plus dur à manipuler que Jacob.  
-Bien. Dit enfin Klaus en portant Jacob et Jeremy sur ses épaules. Allons les voir.

Bonnie et Kol roulèrent jusqu'au premier motel qu'ils trouvèrent.  
-Vos noms ? Demanda la jeune femme au comptoir.  
-Bonnie Parker  
-Kol Barrow.  
Ils se mirent à glousser tandis qu'elle marquait les noms sur le registre, ennuyée.  
-C'est dix dollars la nuit. Dit-elle.  
Bonnie et Kol se regardèrent.  
-Je crois qu'il y un malentendu. Dit Bonnie. Tu compte payer toi ?  
-Je ne crois pas non.  
Il attrapa la gérante et lui déchiqueta la gorge avant de laisse tomber le corps inerte.  
-Heu…J'allais te proposer de l'hypnotiser, mais c'est efficace aussi.  
Ils montèrent dans une chambre et fermèrent la porte. Kol saisit Bonnie par les cuisses et la plaqua contre le mur avec passion. Il fit passer ses lèvres sur le cou de la sorcière qui gémit de plaisir, avant de lui retirer son haut. Elle ferma les yeux et les boutons de la chemise de Kol explosèrent, dévoilant son torse. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent, leur désir s'intensifiait. Sans s'en rendre compte, Bonnie se retrouva sur le lit.

-Jeremy et Caroline ne répondent pas. Dit Elena, inquiète.  
-Je suis sure qu'ils vont bien. Dit Matt, le regard perdu dans le vide.  
Elena s'approcha de lui.  
-Matt… Qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez Bonnie ?  
Il leva les yeux vers elle. Il ne voulait décidément pas aborder le sujet.  
-Je…Je voulais libérer Rebekah.  
Elena tenta d'assimiler l'information.  
-Quoi ?! Matt, elle a essayé de nous tuer tout les deux.  
-Tu sais très bien pourquoi elle a fait ça. Dit Matt avec amertume.  
Il s'apprêta à quitter la pièce mais Elena se mit sur son chemin.  
-Attends… Est-ce que tu es devenu ami avec elle ?  
-En quelque sorte…  
-Matt, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?  
-Tu n'aurais pas compris.  
-Bien sure que j'aurais compris ! Tu me connais depuis toujours…  
-Je n'en suis plus aussi sure.  
Cette remarque toucha Elena comme un pieu dans le cœur.  
-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
-Tu as changé depuis ta transformation, des fois je ne te reconnais même plus.  
-Je fais juste de mon mieux pour vous protéger ! Je suis morte pour toi !  
Elena se retourna, les larmes aux yeux.  
-Je suis désolé. Marmonna Matt.  
-Je vais rappeler Jeremy.  
Elle monta dans sa chambre et prit son téléphone. Ce que lui avait dit Matt l'avait plus bouleversé qu'elle ne laissait paraitre  
Elle attendit que Jeremy réponde, bien qu'elle sache que c'était inutile. Soudain, elle senti une présence derrière elle.  
-Elijah. Devina-t-elle.  
-Tic Tac…Murmura l'originel à son oreille.  
Il mit une main sur sa bouche et l'emmena avec lui.

Meredith entendit du bruit provenant du salon. Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds, sortit son revolver de sa table de nuit et alla y jeter un coup d'œil. Un jeune homme d'origine asiatique s'était installé sur son canapé.  
-Bonsoir Dr Fell. Dit-il.  
-Qui êtes-vous ?  
-Je m'appelle Shinichi, et l'arme que vous comptez d'utiliser contre moi ne vous sera d'aucune utilité.  
Il se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un sourire. Meredith prit une grande inspiration pour ne pas perdre son sang froid.  
-Asseyez-vous, j'ai fait du thé. Dit-il.  
En effet, deux tasses de thé fumantes étaient posées sur la table. Meredith s'approcha du fauteuil d'en face sans lâcher Shinichi des yeux.  
-Alors comme ça, vous êtes une amie de Damon Salvatore ?  
-En effet.  
-Et ils n'ont même pas pensé à lancer un sort de protection à votre appartement.  
-Protection contre quoi ?!  
Le sourire de Shinichi s'élargie.  
-Contre moi…

Kol retomba sur le coté droit du lit, le souffle court.  
-Ne te sépare jamais de ce truc. Dit-il.  
-Le pendule m'a juste ouvert les yeux sur ce que j'aurais dut faire il y bien longtemps.  
-Je croyais que c'était tes amis. Dit Kol en descendant sous la couette.  
-Je le croyais aussi, mais je me trompais. Les Salvatore ont transformé ma mère en vampire pour sauver Elena. Ils se fichaient bien de savoir ce que je ressentais, seule Elena comptait.  
Elle poussa un soupir de plaisir lorsque le vampire fit passer ses lèvres sur son ventre.  
-J'ai compris que, peut importe à quelle point j'étais bonne avec eux, à quel point je les aidais, je serais toujours leur…petit outil magique.  
Elle poussa un gémissement plus aigu lorsque Kol remonta jusqu'au creux de ses seins, resserrant ses doigts autour de ses cheveux. Il s'attaqua ensuite à son cou, commençant par des baisers, avant d'y enfoncer ces crocs. Bonnie s'était déjà faite mordre par un vampire, mais ce que faisait Kol était diffèrent, elle en éprouvait…du plaisir !  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti après ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Je les ai détesté, je voulais les tuer, briser un par un chaque os de leur corps, leur arracher le cœur et l'écraser entre mes mains.  
Kol eut un sourire.  
-Tu aurais dut.  
- Crois-moi, le cadeau que je leur ai laissé est bien meilleur.  
-Tu as posé une bombe ? Rigola Kol.  
-Mieux, j'ai brisé le sort qui les protégeait de Shinichi et Misao.  
Kol poussa un sifflement admiratif.  
-C'est un coup bas.  
-Lorsqu'ils lui prendront son sang, le temps d'Elena sera compté, et je vais m'assurer qu'elle et les deux frères perdent tout ce qu'ils aiment en attendant.

-Lâchez-moi ! Cria Elena en se débattant.  
- Calme-toi. Dit Elijah. Je viens juste de te sauver la vie !  
-Quoi ?!  
-Les jumeaux étaient en chemin…pour toi.  
-Ils n'auraient pas put entrer, il y a un sort de protection…  
-Plus maintenant apparemment. Si j'ai put entrer, eux aussi.  
Elena écarquilla les yeux.  
-Matt….  
Elle voulut repartir, mais Elijah l'attrapa par le bras.  
-Tu n'iras nulle part avant de me dire où est Bonnie.  
-Lâchez-là ! Cria une voix derrière eux.  
Stefan et Damon venaient d'arriver, suivis par Tyler et Lucy.  
-Excusez-moi, mais je ne pense pas que vous soyez en mesure de me donner des ordres. Dit Elijah.  
Stefan sorti un pieu de sa poche et sauta sur l'originel. Celui-ci lui prit l'arme des mains avant de lui tordre le cou. Damon se lança à la charge mais se reçu le pieu en pleine tête.  
Une fois les deux frères au sol, Elijah se tourna vers ceux qui restaient debout.  
-Laissez-moi vous faire un rapide résumé de la situation : je suis bien plus fort que vous tous et je vous retiens ici alors que votre ami Matt est en danger. Alors je pense que votre meilleure option est de me dire où se trouve Bonnie.  
-Si vous la touchez…Commença Lucy.  
-Je promets de la laisser en vie et en un seul morceau.  
Tyler lança un regard à Elena, qui acquiesça silencieusement.  
-J'ai suivit sa trace jusqu'à la sortie de la ville. Dit-il. On dirait qu'elle a brisé le sort qui l'entourait.  
Elijah s'éclipsa instantanément.

-Elena ? Appela Matt.  
Il venait de parler à son amie à l'instant, pourtant la maison semblait vide. Il traversa, la cuisine, puis la salle à manger, avant d'arriver au salon.  
-Tu cherche Elena ? Demanda une voix derrière lui.  
Misao venait d'apparaitre de nulle part, et s'avançait vers lui en souriant.  
-Ça tombe bien, moi aussi !

Katherine avait élu domicile dans les souterrains du domaine Lockwood, le seul endroit en ville que Shinichi et Misao ne connaissaient pas. Elle y avait été seule les deux derniers jours, pourtant, elle sentait une présence dans la cave. Méfiante, elle se mit à rechercher le nouvel arrivant lorsque soudain, une pierre pointue alla se loger dans son ventre, lui arracha un cri de douleur. Pearl sortit les crocs et lui mordit la gorge à pleines dents. Katherine s'écroula à genoux.  
- Laisse-moi deviner. Dit-elle. C'est pour t'avoir fait enfermer dans la crypte.  
Elle senti les doigts de son amie entrer dans sa plaie. Pearl utilisa le sang pour écrire sur le mur.  
« Tu m'en dois une, Katherine »  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
« Aide-moi à sauver Jeremy des jumeaux. »  
Katherine eut un rire amer.  
-Alors tu t'es attachée au petit Gilbert ? Comme tu le sais, je préfère rester éloigné de ces deux là, pour des raisons évidentes.  
Une deuxième pierre alla se loger à coté de la première. De nouveaux mots apparurent sur le mur.  
« Tu n'as pas le choix »  
Puis, après un moment :  
« S'il te plait »

Matt se réveilla sur un sol dur et froid, plongé dans l'obscurité.  
-Y'a quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Matt ?  
-Meredith ?  
Il se leva et commença à tituber dans le noir.  
-Il doit y avoir un interrupteur quelque part ici. Dit Meredith.  
Elle finit par le trouver, illuminant la pièce. Matt se rendit compte alors que Jeremy était aussi présent.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Demanda Jeremy.  
-J'ai été capturé par Misao. Expliqua Matt.  
-Moi j'ai eut droit au frère. Dit Meredith.  
Jeremy ferma les yeux, essayant de se rappeler de ses derniers moments.  
-Klaus ! Lâcha-t-il soudain, les yeux écarquillés.

Klaus pénétra dans le grand salon. Les jumeaux l'y attendaient, confortablement installés sur les canapés.  
-Mr Mikaelson ! L'accueillit Misao. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.  
Klaus s'assit en face d'eux, méfiant.  
-Donc, vous m'avez sorti du cercueil. Dit-il.  
Shinichi hocha la tête.  
-En échange, nous avons une petite faveur à vous demander.  
Il se racla la gorge.  
-Ma sœur et moi souhaitons exécuter un puissant rituel. Pour cela, nous aurions besoin de votre sang, ainsi que celui de vos frères et de votre sœur.  
Klaus les observa un instant, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.  
-Vous savez, j'ai fréquenté des sorcières qui m'ont parlés de vous, et de votre fameux rituel. Je sais comment ça fonctionne : vous prenez ce qui semble être d'innocentes gouttes de sang, mais que vous utiliser pour aspirer la vie de vos donneur.  
-C'est le cas pour les sosies, mais vous êtes des originels, votre sang nous permettra de canaliser toute l'énergie de votre lignée de vampire. Ainsi vous n'en serrez pas affecté.  
-Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?  
Misao croisa ses genoux dans un geste séducteur.  
-Nous avons tellement de choses à vous offrir. Dit-elle. Tous vos veux pourrait être exaucés….  
-Je ne veux rien venant de vous deux. Coupa Klaus  
-Bien. Dit Shinichi.  
Il ouvrit sa veste et sortit un objet de sa poche intérieur.  
-Voila un argument qui vous ferra changer d'avis.  
Klaus écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Shinichi tenait dans ses mains l'unique pieu de chêne blanc, rendue indestructible par Esther. La seule arme capable de tuer les originels.  
-Vous l'avez…  
-Depuis le début. Dit Shinichi. Vous acceptez de nous aider, et il sera à vous. Sinon….qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver.  
Shinichi conclut sa phrase par un sourire, mais le message était bien clair : c'était une menace.  
Le visage de Klaus se crispa et il serra les poings de colère. Il n'aimait pas être manipulé. La situation échappait à son contrôle et il détestait ça.  
-Nous ne somme pas pressés. Dit Misao. Vous avez tout le temps pour y réfléchir.  
Shinichi tendit le pieu à l'un des serviteurs humains qui l'emmena avec lui. Les jumeaux se levèrent et quittèrent le salon, le laissant seul.

Elena se laissa tomber sur la chaise et prit son visage entre ses mains. La bande –du moins ce qu'il en restait- s'était réunie dans la cuisine des Salvatore. Caroline venait de leur annoncer le retour de Klaus, ainsi que l'enlèvement de Jeremy.  
-Et il n'avait pas l'aire de vouloir nous aider. Acheva-t-elle.  
-On pourrait lui prendre son sang par la force. Proposa Tyler.  
-Ce serait du suicide. Répondit Stefan. Le mieux, ça serait de le convaincre de nous aider.  
-Je crois que tu n'as pas très bien compris. Dit Caroline. Il veut nous tuer !  
-Pas si on lui parle toi et moi. S'il doit écouter quelqu'un, ça sera nous.  
-Bien ! Conclut Damon. Stefan et Caroline restent ici pour lui parler, Elena, Tyler et moi on va chercher Matt et Jeremy.

Katherine et Pearl arrivèrent sur les ruines de l'ancienne ville. Plusieurs lumières étaient allumés dans le grand manoir. Devant les portes et les fenêtres, de nombreuses amulettes avaient été placés pour éloigner les éventuels fantômes. Katherine les repéra une à une, puis se mit à les retirer.

Jacob se réveilla avec un atroce mal de tête. Ces derniers souvenirs lui paraissaient lointains. Il regarda autour de lui, mais sa vision était encore floue. Une silhouette se tenait devant lui. Lorsque sa vue se stabilisa, il cru à un mirage  
-Klaus ?!  
-Salut Jacob. Heureux de te revoir.  
Après des semaines de recherches, son fils se tenait devant lui, son sourire narquois plaqué au visage. Jacob eut un grand rire triomphant.  
- Haha ! J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais sortir de ce lac !  
-Je crois que je dois te remercier pour ça. C'est toi qui leur as demandé.  
Jacob se racla la gorge, embarrassé.  
-A vrai dire, j'ai fais une sort de « pacte » avec eux. Je pense qu'ils veulent toujours que j'honore ma part du marché.  
-Tu as conclu un marché avec eux ! S'indigna Klaus.  
-Moins fort ! J'ai une de ses migraines…  
-Jacob, ce sont les créatures les plus mauvaises, les plus fourbes et les plus tordus que je connaisse, on ne peut pas leur faire confiance.  
-Je n'avais pas le choix ! Rétorqua Jacob qui commençait à élever la voix aussi. Il fallait bien que je te sorte de ce merdier dans lequel tu t'es fourré.  
-Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi c'était si important pour toi ?  
-Oh, je ne sais pas…Peut-être parce que mes spermatozoïdes t'ont créé et que je tiens à toi !  
Klaus ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma aussitôt. Les dernières paroles de Jacob l'avait touché plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Rare était les personnes qui lui restaient aussi fidèle.  
-Merci. Se contenta-t-il de dire.  
-Va me chercher une aspirine si tu veux vraiment me remercier.  
-D'abords on doit trouver une solution pour les jumeaux.  
-J'en ai une très simple : foutons le camp de cette ville, elle ne nous a jamais rien apporté de bon.  
Klaus fit « non » de la tête.  
-Les jumeaux m'ont demandé de les aider.  
-Tu disais qu'on ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance.  
-C'est vrai. Mais ils ont un moyen de pression de taille.  
Il lui parla du pieu en chêne blanc créé par Esther.  
-Ils l'ont données à leurs serviteurs humains, et j'ignore où ils le cachent. Termina-t-il.  
-Tu peux les hypnotiser.  
-Ils empestent la verveine.  
-Si c'est juste un problème de verveine, je pense que j'ai la solution.  
Klaus eut un sourire ravi.  
-Je suis vraiment content de te revoir Jacob. Dit-il en lui donnant une claque sur la joue.  
Il ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta au seuil.  
-On rattrapera le temps perdu plus tard. Ajout-t-il. J'ai quelques affaires à régler avec mes amis de Mystic Falls.

Elijah était arrivé à la sortie de la ville. Il avança prudemment vers le panneau qui accueillait les arrivants et fit passer un pied par de-là la ligne imaginaire. Le sort était effectivement brisé. Au même moment, son téléphone émit un léger « bip », lui signalant l'arrivé d'un nouveau message. Kol venait de lui envoyer l'adresse d'un motel situé à quelques kilomètres de la ville. Sans plus attendre, Elijah utilisa sa vitesse d'originel et traversa l'autoroute déserte. Il pouvait d'ici entendre les cris de Bonnie Bennett en plein ébat avec son cadet.  
Il arriva enfin sur les lieux. Une jeune femme au cou saignant était allongée au sol. Pestant contre l'éternelle irresponsabilité de son frère, il monta aux chambres, où il trouva Kol et Bonnie en train de se rhabiller.  
-Elijah ?! S'étonna Bonnie en le voyant arriver.  
-Tiens, je n'espérais pas que tu viennes aussi tôt. Dit Kol. Et moi qui pensais pouvoir m'amuser encore un peu.  
Bonnie tourna vers lui un regard outré.  
-Tu l'as amené ici ? S'écria-t-elle.  
-Désolé Bonnie, la famille passe avant le cul.  
La peur qui l'avait saisit à l'arrivé d'Elijah fut vite dissipée par la colère.  
-Assez joué comme ça Bonnie. Dit Elijah. Rend-nous le corps de Rebekah et le pendule, maintenant.  
-Va te faire foutre !  
-Bien, je vais devoir m'occuper de toi…  
-Comme tu t'es occupé de ma mère ?  
La mâchoire d'Elijah se crispa, un éclair de regret passa dans son regard, mais qui fut vite masqué par sa façade impassible. Il retira sa veste, la plia et la posa sur la chaise, comme s'il avait peur de la froisser (après tout elle coutait une fortune). Kol se leva et alla se placer à ses cotés. Bonnie se senti soudain menacée face aux deux originels. Mais elle se ressaisit rapidement. Elle leur provoqua une puissante rupture d'anévrisme qui les mit à genoux et en profita pour quitter la pièce. Les deux vampires voulurent la suivre, mais ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient bloqués à l'intérieur par une barrière invisible.  
-Sale peste ! Lâcha Elijah. Y'a pas à dire tu sais les choisir. Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Kol.  
Une fois à l'extérieur, Bonnie concentra ses forces et le bâtiment entier explosa en un éclat de flamme.  
Elle monta dans sa voiture et démarra en toute vitesse, espérant que son petit feu d'artifice les retiendrait assez longtemps. Mais à peine eut elle fait quelques kilomètres que Kol réapparut, debout, au milieu de la route. Bonnie tenta de le contourner mais en vain. La voiture le percuta de plein fouet et se brisa sous le choc.  
Bonnie eut à peine le temps de se remettre de la collision. La tempe en sang, elle sorti de la voiture à la rencontre des deux vampires. Ces derniers n'avaient gardés aucune séquelle de l'incendie.  
-Bien. Dit Bonnie. Si vous insistez…  
Soudain, de gros nuages noirs couvrirent le ciel. Le tonnerre gronda et une forte pluie vint s'abattre sur eux.  
-Je vais vous briser…

_Flash-Back._  
Le lendemain de la pleine lune, les villageois se rassemblèrent devant le cadavre laissé par les loups. Le corps de Meï était couvert de sang. Ses parents ne pleuraient pas, ils avaient des cernes sous les yeux et le regard étrangement vide.  
Alors que les hommes du village s'apprêtaient à l'enterrer, sa grande sœur sorti de la foule et se précipita vers le corps. Elle le hissa sur ses épaules et l'emmena avec elle. Ses parents voulurent la ramener mais elle ne les écoutait pas.  
Elle marcha jusqu'à un ancien temple au pied de la rivière. Les rumeurs disaient qu'il était habité par de puissants démons. Eux seuls étaient capables de ramener sa jeune sœur.  
_Fin du Flash-back. _

-J'ai retiré tout les amulettes. Dit Katherine en ayant la désagréable impression de parler toute seule.  
Des mots s'inscrivent dans la terre.  
« Tu devrais partir, Klaus est ici » Ecrivit Pearl  
-Oui, maintenant que le sort qui entour Mystic Falls a sauté, je n'ai pas intérêt pas m'éterniser en ville.  
« Je suis désolé que tu doive fuir à nouveau »  
Katherine hocha les épaules.  
-Au moins ma vie n'est pas ennuyeuse.  
Elle s'apprêtait à disparaitre lorsque cinq autres mots apparurent.  
« Tout cela sera bientôt terminé »

Meredith tenta de casser la poigné de la porte avec un bloc de pierre, mais sans sucée.  
-C'est inutile. Dit Matt. Même Elena n'est pas parvenu à sortir d'ici seule.  
-Il doit bien y avoir un moyen ! S'énerva Meredith.  
Jeremy, encore épuisé par sa résurrection, restait assis dans un coin de la pièce, à réfléchir. Il entendit une voix appeler son nom.  
-Pearl ? S'étonna-t-il.  
-Chut ! Chuchota le fantôme. Ils ne doivent pas savoir que je suis ici.  
-A qui il parle ? Demanda Meredith.  
-A la mère de son ex morte…. Longue histoire. Répondit Matt  
-Tout le sous-sol et le rez-de-chaussée sont protégés par la magie. Continua Pearl. Impossible de sortir.  
-Comment on fait alors ?  
-J'y réfléchis encore….  
Des pas se firent entendre, se rapprochant de la porte.  
-Meï arrive. Dit Pearl. Je vais devoir partir.  
-Attendez…  
Mais elle avait déjà disparut.  
Meï entra quelques secondes plus tard, accompagné de deux hommes qui semblaient sortis tout droit d'un combat de catch. Ils attrapèrent Jeremy des deux bras et le trainèrent hors de la cave.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Ils ont besoin de toi. Répondit Meï sans daigner le regarder.

Bonnie leva les mains en l'air au moment où un éclair déchirait le ciel. La foudre frappa dans ses paumes avant de ricocher et d'atteindre les originaux en pleins cœur. Profitant de leur faiblesse, elle utilisa ses dons de télékinésie pour les empaler aux branches d'un arbre. Ils sentirent le bois leur transpercer le cœur qui s'arrêta de battre.  
Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, Bonnie avait disparut.  
-Elle n'a pas dut aller bien loin. Dit Kol.  
Elijah regarda autour de lui et repéra une petite maison au loin.  
-J'entend son cœur battre d'ici. Espérons que la maison soit abandonnée. Dit-il.  
Ils traversèrent la distance qui les séparait du porche et tentèrent d'enter, mais ils furent bloqués par la barrière invisible. Un vieil homme apparut devant la porte, un fusil à la main.  
-Fichez le camp d'ici ! Hurla-t-il.  
Kol lança un regard à son frère.  
-J'imagine qu'on n'a pas le choix.  
Il attrapa le canon du fusil pour attirer le propriétaire à l'extérieur, avant de lui briser la nuque d'un geste rapide.  
-On aurait put l'hypnotiser aussi. Soupira Elijah d'un air désespéré.  
Au moment où ils pénétrèrent dans la maison, toute les lumières s'éteignirent, les plongeant dans l'obscurité.  
-Sors de ta cachette chérie ! Lança Kol.  
Il entendait le bruit de sa respiration venir de la cuisine. Il se dirigeait vers elle lorsqu'une nué de couteau volèrent dans sa direction. Il tenta de les éviter mais en reçu un en plein cœur.  
-Touché…Suffoqua-t-il.  
Elijah passa devant son frère à grande vitesse et disparut dans la cuisine. Quelques instants après, Bonnie fut expulsée de sa cachette dans un grand vol plané. Avant de laisser les originels prendre l'avantage sur elle, elle fit exploser toutes les vitres de la pièce dans un grand éclat de verre. Les morceaux allèrent se loger directement dans les yeux des originels. Aveuglé, Kol donna une grande claque qui atteint Bonnie de plein fouet et l'envoya s'écraser sur la table basse. Elle eut l'impression de se faire heurté par un train. Elle aurait perdu sa tête si le pendule ne la protégeait pas.  
Les yeux de Kol commençaient à guérir. Bonnie attrapa le pied de la table brisé et le fit voler vers le vampire, mais il l'attrapa en plein vol.  
-Tu croyais vraiment que ça allait marcher deux fois de suite ? Se moqua-t-il  
Il disparut de son champ de vision. Bonnie tentait de lui infliger une rupture d'anévrisme, mais il se déplacer trop vite pour ces yeux humains. Il apparut derrière elle et enfonça sauvagement ses crocs dans sa gorge. Sentant le sang gicler de ses veines, Bonnie parvint à envoyer une onde de choc qui repoussa Kol et le projeta contre le mur. Elijah, qui avait retrouvé ses yeux, lui sauta dessus et l'immobilisa au sol. Le pendule était enroulé autour de son poignet. Il tenta de le lui arracher, mais dès qu'il entra en contact avec l'objet, celui-ci produit une étincelle aveuglante qui le projeta en arrière.  
Bonnie senti ses forces diminuer, et elle se mit à puiser plus d'énergie du pendule. Elle avait complètement oublié l'avertissement de Jeremy. A cet instant, elle se sentait invincible.

Jeremy fut emmené à l'étage. Shinichi et Misao l'attendait dans une grande pièce vide. Une table avait été aménagée au fond, supportant différents bols d'ingrédients et de poudres. Au centre de la pièce, du sel avait été versé de sort à former un cercle parfait.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? Demanda Jeremy.  
Misao s'assit sur la table et le regarda dans les yeux.  
-J'ai entendu dire que tu pouvais voir les fantômes. Nous avons besoin de tes talents de médium pour en invoquer un.  
-Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je vais vous aider ?  
-Oh, bien sure ! S'exclama Shinichi. Si tu ne veux pas, c'est ton choix. On ne veut surtout pas t'obliger à faire quelque chose dont tu n'as pas envie…  
Il laissa planer le silence, puis ajouta :  
-Non je déconne, fais le ou on tue tes amis dans la cave.  
Jeremy lui lança un regard noir tandis que sa sœur éclatait de rire.  
-Vous ne pourriez pas simplement appeler un autre médium ? Demanda Meï, agacée.  
-On n'a pas le temps. Répondit Shinichi. Les Petrova nous causent déjà assez de problèmes.  
Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains des deux parts de son visage.  
-S'il-te-plait.  
Elle alla vers Jeremy et lui prit les deux mains d'un air dégouté, comme si elle avait peur d'attraper des microbes.  
-Ferme les yeux. Ordonna-t-elle.  
Jeremy s'exécuta. Elle fit de même et se concentra sur son objectif. Jeremy senti ses forces le quitter peu à peu. Lorsque Meï le lâcha, il tomba à genoux au sol.  
-Il te manque de la pratique, petit. Dit-elle.  
Lorsqu'il releva la tête, un homme était apparut en centre du cercle. Il avait les yeux bridés, les cheveux longs et portait une longue robe rouge. Il semblait vouloir s'échapper mais était piégé dans sa prison de sel.  
-Des petites présentations s'imposent. Dit Shinichi. Jeremy, tu as surement entendu parler de l'histoire de la sorcière mère. Lorsqu'elle s'est plongé dans son sommeille éternel, elle a demandé à ses plus grands disciples de sceller sa tombe. Il y avait parmi eux Esther, Ayanna, et bien-sur… notre cher père.  
Le nouvel arrivant se débâtit encore pour tenter de s'enfuir, puis finit par céder.  
-Ce que vous faite est dangereux. Dit-il. Les pouvoirs que vous voulez obtenir vous dépassent….  
-On ne t'a pas appelé pour une leçon de moral. Coupa Misao. On veut savoir où se trouve la tombe.  
-Je ne vous le dirai pas.  
-Oh si…  
Elle prit une poigné de poudre et la versa dans un bol qui s'enflamma aussitôt. Le fantôme se mit à s'agiter et à hurler, comme s'il brulait avec le contenu de bol. Jeremy eut la nausée ; ces jumeaux étaient prêts à torturer leurs propres pères.  
-Où est-elle ? Répéta Misao.  
-Inari est mort. Dit-il. Vous ne pouvez pas le ramener…  
Les deux jumeaux perdirent leur sourire de façade , remplacé par une coulèrent profonde. Misao envoya rageusement une autre poignée de poudre dans le bol et il se remit à hurler.  
-Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'on peut faire. Dit-elle, la voix tremblante.  
Jeremy plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre. Une voix résonna alors dans sa tête.  
« Jeremy ! Disait Pearl. Approche-toi discrètement de la fenêtre. »  
Jeremy obéit. Personne ne le remarqua, étant trop occupé par le fantôme. Jeremy regarda le paysage extérieur. Il était à au moins plusieurs mètres du sol.  
« Maintenant saute »  
-Quoi ? S'écria-t-il à voix haute.  
Encore une fois, personne ne lui prêta attention.  
« Saute ! »  
Il passa par-dessus le rebord et se laissa tomber.

Stefan venait d'allonger Caroline sur son lit et parlait à Damon au téléphone.  
-Comment elle va ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Mal, elle commence à avoir des hallucinations. Elle a besoin du sang de Klaus, maintenant ou jamais.  
-Tu pense qu'il va venir ?  
Soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre et la porte d'entré fut arraché à ses gonds pour atterrir au salon où se trouvait Stefan.  
-Je crois qu'il est déjà là…

Pearl avait amené Jeremy dans la forêt, loin du manoir.  
-Il faut y retourner. Dit Jeremy. Matt et Meredith….  
-On ne peut pas les sauver. Coupa Pearl. Du moins pas avant d'avoir le pendule.  
Jeremy se calla contre un arbre pour reprendre son souffle.  
-Vous avez entendu ? Demanda-t-il. De qui ils parlaient ?  
Pearl se mit à faire les cents pas.  
-Inari. Dit-elle. Leur grand frère.  
-Ils ont un grand frère ?  
-Avaient. Il a été tué par la sorcière Mère.  
-Il était aussi sympathique qu'eux ?  
-Il était pire.  
Elle s'arrêta et le regarda dans les yeux.  
-Peu importe ce que tu pense de Katherine, de Klaus ou des jumeaux, Inari était bien pire.  
-Et ils veulent le ramener à la vie ?  
-Ça serait comme ramener le diable sur terre.  
-Oh, tout de suite les grands mots ! S'exclama une voix derrière eux.  
Meï venait d'arriver avec ses deux poids lourds derrière elle. Elle appuya sur son amulette et Pearl disparut aussitôt.  
-Attrapez-le. Ordonna Meï  
Jeremy tenta de s'enfuir, mais l'un des hommes l'attrapa par le col et lui donna un coup de poing qui l'envoya au sol, avant de l'immobiliser. Jeremy parvint à se saisir d'une pierre qu'il écrasa conte le visage de son agresseur. Son compagnon voulut intervenir mais Jeremy lui envoya son pied en pleine figure. Lorsqu'il se releva, Meï se tenait devant lui. Elle enfonça son genou dans le ventre, avant de lui donner une gifle qui le renvoya à terre.  
-Tenez le bien. Dit-elle en sortant une longue lame. Je déteste quand ils s'agitent.  
Les deux hommes l'attrapèrent par chaque bras pour le maintenir au sol. Meï se pencha vers lui, son arme levé sur son cœur, son amulette pendant tout près de son visage. D'un geste désespéré, Jeremy la prit entre ses dents et l'arracha violement. Pearl réapparut aussitôt et bris la nuque des deux hommes. Meï s'apprêta à abattre son épée sur Jeremy lorsque Pearl la repoussa violement. Elle fit un vol plané et s'écrasa au sol. L'arrière de sa tête se cogna contre une pierre et un bruit de craquement se fit entendre.  
-Meï ? Appela Pearl, la voix tremblante.  
Elle n'eut aucune réponse. Le regard de Meï était devenu vide et neutre.  
-Meï ! Cria-t-elle.  
Elle se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Son cœur ne bâtait plus, ses yeux avaient perdus leur éclat vital.  
-Non ! Cria Pearl. Réveille-toi, réveille-toi !  
Elle tenta de lui faire boire son sang, mais il était trop tard. Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage fermé.

_Flash-back_  
Meï se réveilla au milieu du temple abandonné. Les deux jumeaux l'entouraient.  
-Enfin tu es réveillé ! Dit Misao d'un ton doux. Tu te sens bien ?  
-Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle.  
Misao la regarda d'un air triste.  
-Je suis désolé ma chérie…Tes parents n'étaient pas assez fortunés pour ne nourrir toi et ta sœur, alors ils ont décidés de te laisser aux loups.  
Les yeux e Meï se chargèrent de larmes.  
-Mais tout va bien maintenant. Dit Shinichi. Nous t'avons ramené à la vie. Nous pouvons être ta nouvelle famille. Il faut juste que tu accepte de venir avec nous.  
Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Après un moment d'hésitation, Meï se décida à la saisir.  
_Fin du Flash-back_

-Pearl…Dit Jeremy. Je suis désolé.  
Sans lui prêter attention, Pearl se releva et se dirigea vers le manoir.  
-Où est-ce que vous aller ? Cria Jeremy.  
-C'est de leur faute. Dit Pearl en essuyant ses larmes. Tout est de leur faute…Ils vont me le payer…  
Elle continua d'avancer, mais s'arrêta soudain et se tourna vers Jeremy, les yeux écarquillés.  
-Esther…Elle me ramène de l'autre coté.  
-C'est que votre rôle ici est terminé. Dit Jeremy.  
-Non ! Je dois la venger…Je dois….  
-Pearl ! Coupa Jeremy. On s'occupera des jumeaux.  
Il s'approcha d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux.  
-Anna a besoin de vous maintenant.  
Pearl ferma les yeux et laissa libre cours à ses larmes.  
-Merci. Murmura-t-elle.  
Et elle disparut.

Klaus regarda Caroline allongée sur le lit, mourante.  
-Klaus… Articula-t-elle en se relevant.  
-Bonsoir mon amour.  
-Elle a besoin de ton sang. Dit Stefan.  
-Et pourquoi je devrais la sauver ? Dit Klaus avec de grands gestes théâtraux. Après tout, j'étais venu ici avec l'intention de me venger.  
-Te venger ?! S'indigna Caroline. C'est toi qui as fais de nos vies un enfer, tu méritais entièrement ça !  
Klaus eut un sourire. Il avait toujours apprécié la franchise de la jeune blonde.  
-Vous savez ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'on est affamés, lorsqu'on n'a pas une seule goutte de sang ? Vos veines vous démangent sans arrêt, réclamant le précieux liquide. C'est tellement douloureux que vous ne souhaitez qu'une chose : mourir sur place.  
La tension commençait à monter au sein du groupe tandis que Klaus continuait.  
-Oh, mais ça on ne finit pas s'y habituer. Le manque d'oxygène en revanche, reste très désagréable…  
Stefan savait qu'au moindre faux pas, Klaus perdrait le peu de patience qu'il avait. Mais il décida cependant de jouer franc-jeu.  
-Ecoute Klaus, Bonnie a scellé le cercueil de Rebekah, et elle le garde en lieu sure. En ce moment même, tes deux frères se battent contre elle. Voila ce qu'on te propose : Tu guéris Caroline, tu nous aide à neutraliser Bonnie, et tu pourras quitter la ville avec ta famille au complet, y compris Rebekah.  
Klaus médita un court instant les paroles de Stefan.  
-Vos vies, contre Rebekah…. Résuma-t-il.  
Après ce qui sembla être une éternité de silence, Klaus éclata de rire.  
-Vois-tu Stefan, je ne suis pas Elijah…Je ne fais pas de « deal » pour les choses qui m'appartiennent déjà.  
Sur ces paroles, il saisit Stefan par le col et le jeta à travers la pièce. Le jeune vampire traversa la porte qui se brisa en deux, puis passa à traves la rampe des escaliers, avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol du rez-de-chaussée. Avant qu'il n'ais eut le temps de se relever, il senti le poids de Klaus sur lui, l'immobilisant au sol. Celui-ci se saisit d'un morceau de bois pointu et l'enfonça à plusieurs reprises dans le corps du vampire.  
-Tu sais. Dit-il. Je pourrais très bien aller tuer Bonnie de mes propres mains, puis terminer avec le reste de tes amis simplement pour la forme. Je laisserais Caroline mourir de sa morsure, et lorsque tu auras tout perdu, j'abrégerais tes souffrances. Ensuite je récupérerais Rebekah moi-même et je quitterais la ville avec ma famille au complet.  
Il saisit le bras de Stefan et le tordit, lui arrachant un cri de douleur encore plus fort.  
-Klaus arrête ! Cria Caroline.  
Elle s'était levé et regardait la scène du haut de l'escalier. L'effort qu'elle avait fait pour sortir du lit lui épuisa ses dernières forces, et elle s'effondra, passant par de-là la rambarde pour atterrir à quelques centimètres des deux vampires.  
-Alors vas-y. Continua Klaus à l'adresse de Stefan. Trouve un meilleur argument, une bonne raison pour ne pas en finir définitivement avec toi.  
-Le sang d'Elena ! Lâcha Stefan. On a les dernières poches contenant le sang d'Elena humaines.  
Priant pour que ça marche, il senti le poids qui pesait sur lui s'alléger.  
-Bien…Dit Klaus. Je pense qu'on peut trouver un accord.

-Je l'ai trouvé ! Lança Misao.  
Shinichi alla à sa rencontre et vit le corps inanimé de Meï.  
-Elle est morte. Dit Misao en prenant son pou. Aide-moi à la porter, on va la remmener à l'intérieur pour la ressusciter.  
-On ne peut pas. Dit Shinichi.  
-Quoi ?  
-Pas une deuxième fois…Du moins pas pour l'instant.  
Il s'accroupit à coté de sa sœur et ferma les yeux du cadavre.  
-Mais bientôt, on pourra tout faire. On ramènera notre grand-frère, on ramènera Meï…on les ramènera tous…


	21. Losing your Memory

_**Chapitre 21**_: **Losing Your Memory**

La nuit touchait à sa fin et Bonnie et les originels étaient toujours en plein combat. Bonnie réussit à neutraliser Kol en lui provoquant une rupture d'anévrisme qui l'assomma, mais Elijah était beaucoup plus coriace. Il la saisit par la gorge et la plaqua violement contre le mur, lui arrachant un petit gémissement de douleur. Elle eut un petit rire moqueur.  
-Pauvre Elijah, entravé par son honneur. Dit-elle. Tu as promis de me garder en vie et tu dois tenir ta parole. Mais moi je n'ai pas à me soucier de ce genre de détail.  
Soudain, il senti une douleur aigue le traverser, comme un décharge électrique lui parcourant le corps, faisant hurler chaque muscle et chaque os à l'unissant. Bonnie venait d'avoir une idée pour s'en débarrasser définitivement. Il tomba à genoux et senti une forte pression sur son cœur. Le combat avec les originels plus le manque de sommeil avait épuisé Bonnie. Néanmoins, si elle parvenait à exécuter ce sort, elle pourrait lui faire exploser le cœur. Elle le sentait sur le point de céder….juste encore un peu et ça serait finis… encore un effort…  
Soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre, déconcentrant la sorcière et annulant le sort. Bonnie releva la tête et eut à peine le temps de se baisser pour éviter la porte d'entré qui volait en sa direction. Cette dernière s'écrasa contre le mur et se brisa en mille morceaux. Bonnie se releva et découvrit l'identité du nouvel arrivant.  
-Oh non pas lui. Soupira-t-elle.  
-Niklaus ?!  
-Assez joué comme ça, petite sorcière ! Lança Klaus en entrant dans le hall d'un pas royal.  
-Salut Klaus ! L'accueillit Bonnie avec un léger sourire. J'espère que ta boite était confortable…Parce que tu vas y retourner bientôt.  
Klaus sorti les crocs et s'avança vers elle, mais elle parvint à le repousser à l'extérieur. Lorsqu'il fut en contact avec les rayons de l'aube, elle désactiva la protection que lui offrait sa bague magique, l'exposant à la brulure du soleil. Mais Klaus était beaucoup plus puissant que les autres originels, il réussit à avancer vers l'intérieur. Bonnie dut sortir le pendule pour l'empêcher d'entrer.  
-Maintenant ! Cria Klaus.  
Jacob apparut de nulle part. Il passa devant l'hybride, pénétra la pièce et avant que Bonnie ne puisse contre-attaquer, il lui arracha le pendule des mains.  
Soudain impuissante, Bonnie regarda autour d'elle, les yeux écarquillés. Klaus apparut derrière elle et plaqua la main sur sa bouche. Ne pouvant plus respirer, elle commença à agiter inutilement les bras.  
-Chut…tout doux, tout doux…Murmura Klaus.  
Elle s'évanouie dans ses bras.

* * *

Stefan retrouva son frère au salon, un verre de Whisky à la main.  
-On a retrouvé Jeremy. Dit Damon. Il a réussit à s'enfuir, mais Matt et Meredith sont toujours coincés là-bas...Oh, et on a perdu Pearl aussi.  
Il s'affalât sur le canapé, épuisé.  
-Je t'en pris, dis-moi que tu as une bonne nouvelle. Implora-t-il.  
-Eh bien, Klaus ne m'as pas tué. Commença Stefan.  
-Mmh...c'est déjà bien.  
-Caroline va déjà beaucoup mieux, et Bonnie est neutralisé.  
-Alors il ne nous reste plus que les jumeaux...

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Bonnie était attachée à une chaise, dans ce qui semblait être la cave des Salvatore. Une odeur d'encens et d'herbes brulés flottait autour d'elle. Une silhouette familière lui tournait le dos.  
-Lucy ? S'étonna-t-elle.  
-Bonjour Bonnie. Bien dormi ?  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
-Eh bien…j'étais à Mystic Falls pour régler une petite affaire, et j'ai rencontré ton ami Stefan. Il m'a parlé de ta situation. suis venu pour purifier ton âme.  
Bonnie voulut utiliser ses pouvoirs pour se détacher, mais ils furent sans effets.  
-Oh, j'ai bloqué tes pouvoirs. Informa Lucy. D'ici quelques temps, ta dépendance pour le pendule aura complètement disparut.  
Elle continua à brûler des herbes magiques.  
-Au fait, toutes mes condoléances. Dit-elle d'un ton plus sérieux. Abby était vraiment une femme génial et…  
-Tu fais chier avec tes conneries. Interrompit Bonnie Pourquoi tu les aides ?  
-Ce n'est pas eux que j'aide, c'est toi.  
-Si tu voulais vraiment m'aider tu m'aurais fait quitter cette ville dès la première occasion.  
Lucy poussa un soupir et s'approcha de Bonnie.  
-Je sais que tu as beaucoup souffert, et ils ont leur part de responsabilités là-dedans, mais ce sont toujours tes amis.  
Bonnie détourna le regard.  
-La première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, tu m'as demandé comment rester en dehors de tout ça. Continua Lucy. je t'ai dis que tu étais exactement là où tu devais être…  
-T'en as d'autres des conseils comme ça ? Parce que j'étais justement en train de chercher un autre moyen de foutre ma vie en l'air.  
A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit et Elena pénétra à l'intérieur, le regard incertain, suivis de près par Jeremy. Bonnie se contenta de les fixer.  
-Ecoute Bonnie, dit Elena, je ne sais pas comment tu en es arrivé là mais…Si on en est en quelque sorte responsable…Alors on est désolé.  
Bonnie senti son esprit s'engourdir, et elle replongea dans un sommeille profond.

* * *

-Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ? Demanda Jeremy une fois sorti la cellule.  
-Elle devrait oui. Mais ça pourrait prendre des semaines, des mois même. Elle pourrait garder des séquelles toutes sa vie.  
-Je pourrais aider. Proposa Elijah.  
Il venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, silencieux comme une ombre.  
-J'ai connais un moyen plus efficace.

* * *

Klaus et Jacob n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis un moment et Misao commençait à craindre qu'ils ne lui ai fait faux bond. Soucieuse, elle se dirigea vers un portrait accroché dans le hall et le retira du mur, laissant apparaitre un coffre secret. Elle composa la combinaison et l'ouvrit, découvrant avec horreur qu'il était vide. Elle appela une de ses servantes qui la rejoignit aussitôt.  
-Où est le pieu en chêne blanc ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant de grands efforts pour garder son calme.  
-Je l'ai donné à Mr Mikaelson. Répondit simplement la servante.  
-Pourquoi ? Dit Misao dont la mâchoire commençait à se crisper.  
-Parce qu'il me l'a demandé.  
-Il t'a hypnotisé?!  
De rage, Misao se jeta sur elle et lui arracha le cœur. Elle suça ensuite son doigt sanguinolent, espérant y trouver le gout de la verveine, mais il n'en fut rien.  
Elle se précipita dans la cave où son frère faisait planter la verveine et porta une fleur à ses narines. La verveine avait été remplacée par un substitut. Elle poussa un cri de rage et renversa les pots au sol.  
Ce sale bâtard s'était joué d'eux.

* * *

Tyler s'approcha de la chambre avec hésitation. Il ouvrit la porte, nerveux à l'idée de se qu'il trouverait à l'intérieur. Mais Caroline se tenait debout, son visage avait repris des couleur, et elle lui souriait à pleines dents. Tyler abolit la distance qui les séparait et la serra dans ses bras.  
-J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre. Dit-il.  
-Pas question de crever avant d'avoir eu mon bal de promo! Déclara Caroline.  
Tyler éclata de rire et essuya les larmes de joie qu'il avait échappé.  
-Il faut quitter la ville. Dit-il d'un ton plus sérieux.  
-Pas maintenant. Répondit Caroline.  
-Le conseil en a toujours après nous. C'est l'occasion rêvé.  
-Nos amis ont besoin de nous Tyler. On ne peut pas partir et les laisser!  
Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa.  
-Lorsque tout ça sera finis, je te promet qu'on partira toi et moi.

* * *

Elijah, Lucy, Elena et Jeremy était réunis autour de la table.  
-C'est la meilleure chose à faire. Assura Elijah.  
-Vous oubliez un détail. Fit Remarquer Damon, accoudé contre le mur. J'ai déjà essayé d'hypnotiser Bonnie, ça n'a pas marché.  
-Pour vous peut-être, mais je suis un originel.  
Lucy prit sa tête entre ses mains, épuisé.  
-Très bien, faite-le.

* * *

_Music: Losing Your Memory - Ryan Star_

Bonnie se réveilla doucement. Elle était toujours attachée à la chaise, l'esprit engourdit pas les herbes de Lucy, les paroles d'Elena et Jeremy résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Le besoin du pendule se faisait de plus en plus fort tandis que la sensation de puissance qu'elle avait éprouvé toute la nuit la quittait petit à petit, laissant place à une vulnérabilité qui lui était insupportable.  
La porte s'ouvrit et Elijah pénétra dans la pièce.  
-Encore vous. Je vais avoir droit à toute la cavalerie ? Demanda Bonnie.  
-Non, je suis le dernier.  
Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant elle.  
-Je suis là pour t'aider. Dit-il  
-Wouaw ! Quelle originalité.  
Elijah eut un sourire sans joie.  
-Je suis désolé pour ta mère. Dit-il.  
Bonnie détourna le regard et ses yeux se chargèrent de larmes.  
-C'est triste que vous ayez passé si peu de temps ensemble. Je suis sure qu'elle aurait aimé te connaitre un peu mieux…  
-LA FERME ! Hurla-t-elle. Je vous interdis de prononcer son nom.  
Elle laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Elles touchèrent Elijah comme une balle en pleine poitrine. Avoir une victime de ses actes devant les yeux était pire que tout.  
-Elle est morte par votre faute.  
-Je sais, et je suis venu pour me racheter.  
-Comment ? Elijah colla son regard au sien, utilisant la compulsion.  
-Je vais te rendre le pendule, mais tu ne tenteras rien contre moi ou pour t'enfuir.  
-Quoi ?  
-Il y a encore un dernier sort que tu dois effectuer.  
Il lui entoura le pendule autour de son poignet. Aussitôt elle senti la vague de puissance l'envahir à nouveau. Elijah lui colla une feuille sous le nez et elle récita la formule qui lui semblait étrangement familière. Elle senti quelque chose la quitter.  
-Mes pouvoirs. Murmura-t-elle.  
-Tu n'as pas de pouvoir. Dit Elijah en la regardant dans les yeux. Tu n'es pas une sorcière, juste une adolescente normale avec des problèmes normaux.  
Il prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer.  
-La vie n'a pas toujours été facile pour toi : ta mère t'a abandonné, ton père n'est jamais là, ta grand-mère est morte l'an dernier…Mais tu t'en remettras, parce que tu as des amis qui t'aiment et qui seront toujours là pour toi.  
Le regard vide, Bonnie répéta ce que l'originel venait de lui dire.  
-Tu es fatiguée. Ajouta Elijah. Tu as envie de dormir.  
Elle ferma les yeux et sombra dans un sommeille paisible.

* * *

-Comment elle va? Demanda Elena lorsque Elijah quitta la cave.  
-Elle ira mieux maintenant.  
Derrière Elena, Lucy pinça les lèvres. Elle n'aimait pas cette solution, mais elle devait reconnaître que c'était la meilleure chose à faire dans ce cas.

* * *

Elijah rejoignit ses deux frères à l'extérieur du manoir. Le cercueil de Rebekah était avec eux.  
-Tu n'aurais pas put hypnotiser Bonnie pour qu'elle l'ouvre avant de lui prendre ses pouvoirs? Demanda Klaus, agacé.  
-Elle a déjà assez souffert. Dit Elijah. Si elle avait utilisé un sort de plus le pendule l'aurait tué.  
Il regarda longuement le cercueil de Rebekah et posa une main dessus.  
-Prenez soin d'elle. Ajouta-t-il.  
-Quoi?! S'indigna Kol. Après tout ce que tu as fais pour la libérer, tu vas t'en aller?  
Elijah hocha les épaules.  
-Je pense qu'elle préférerait être avec vous deux qu'avec moi.  
-Moi je pense que lorsqu'elle se réveillera, elle voudra avoir ses frères à coté d'elle. Intervint Klaus. Tout ses frères.  
Elijah tourna les yeux vers lui, surpris par sa demande. Il ne s'entendait plus avec ses frères depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Et pourtant il rêvait souvent de les réunir, comme au bon vieu temps.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Elijah? Continua Klaus. On pourrait être une famille à nouveau.  
-Bien. Céda Celui-ci. Que fait-on maintenant?  
-Ce qu'on aurait du faire il y a mille ans: on va rester ensembles.

* * *

Shinichi rempli deux verres de bourbon et en tendit un à sa sœur, toujours affalé sur le canapé.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas. Dit-il. Ils n'iront pas bien loin  
Misao prit le verre et le vida d'une traite.  
-Tu te souviens du jour où Inari est mort? Demanda-t-elle.  
Le regard de Shinichi se rempli de tristesse, et il hocha la tête. Leur grand frère avait été tué par la sorcière mère à l'aide du pendule. Ils ne pouvaient pas le ramener, ils étaient trop jeunes, trop faibles. Ce n'étaient pas faute d'avoir essayé, ils avaient cherché pendant des semaines un sort assez puissant. Mais le corps d'Inari commençait à dépérir de jours en jours, jusqu'à devenir une simple carcasse. La résurrection était alors impossible.  
-Des fois, j'aurais aimé que ce soit l'un de nous deux qui soit mort. Continua Misao. Parce que Lui aurait put nous ramener.  
-Il m'arrive de penser la même chose. Dit Shinichi. Mais...je pense que si notre grand-frère pouvait nous voir aujourd'hui, il serait fier de nous.  
-Tu crois?  
Shinichi posa son verre, s'approcha de sa sœur et lui tendit la main pour la relever.  
-Allons le rendre fier.

* * *

Lucy prit son sac et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque les deux frères l'interceptèrent.  
-Lucy...Commença Stefan. On voulait vous remercier pour votre aide.  
-De rien, ce n'était pas pour vous.  
-Et on aurait un dernier service à vous demander.  
Lucy ne répondit pas. Stefan se racla la gorge.  
-Voila...Nous avons le pendule pour tuer Shinichi et Misao, seulement il faut jeter un sort précis pour le faire, et pour ça il nous faut...une sorcière.  
Lucy comprit où il voulait en venir.  
-Oh non! Trancha-t-elle. Compte pas sur moi chéri, je ne me mêle pas des histoires de vampires, et j'estime que je suis encore trop jeune pour avoir des tendances suicidaires. Je suis venu ici uniquement pour aider Bonnie...  
-Justement! Intervint Damon. Vous croyez vraiment que maintenant qu'elle n'a plus de pouvoirs, sa vie sera toute rose et pleines d'arc-en-ciel? Les jumeaux sont prêts à détruire tout ce qui bouge dans cet ville pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent. Bonnie ne sera qu'un dommage collatéral parmi d'autres.  
Lucy réfléchis un moment. Les arguments de Damon étaient plus que convaincants.  
-Très bien. Dit-elle. Je vais le faire.  
Soudain, un cris se fit entendre de la pièce d'a coté. Damon et Stefan s'y précipitèrent, suivis de près par Lucy. Meredith se tenait au centre du salon, le visage en larme. Son cœur battait à un rythme anormalement soutenu.  
-Damon...Dit-elle.  
-Meredith! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?!  
-Ils m'ont jeté un sort... Dit-elle, la respiration saccadé...Ils ont dit que mon cœur allait s'arrêter.  
Damon lança un regard vers Lucy. Celle-ci sorti un grimoire de son sac et se mit à la recherche d'un contre sort.  
-Tout va bien se passer. Dit Damon en regardant Meredith dans les yeux.  
-Ils ont parlé d'une tombe. Dit-elle. Et d'une sorcière...  
-La tombe de la sorcière Mère. Comprit Stefan.  
-Elle est ici, à Mystic Falls. Je les ai entendu en parler.  
Lucy leva les mains vers elle et commença à psalmodier une formule. Meredith sorti un morceau de papier de sa poche.  
-C'est le numéro de mon père. Dit-elle à Damon. Appelle-le...  
-Non! Cria Damon. Je n'ai pas besoin d'appeler qui que soit, tu vas t'en sortir!  
A cet instant, le bruit effréné de son cœur s'arrêta. Ses jambes la lâchèrent et elle s'écroula entre les bras de Damon, les yeux clos.  
-Meredith! Cria-t-il. Meredith!  
Lucy referma son grimoire. C'était terminé.


	22. Checkmate

**_Chapitre 22_**: ******Checkmate**

Plusieurs personnes étaient présentes au cimetière de Mystic Falls. Le conseil était là en entier, ainsi que la famille, les amis et les collègues de Meredith. Tous affichaient des mines accablés par la perte de la jeune femme.

Elena, Jeremy et Bonnie étaient assiss au dernier rangs. Pour cette dernière, le Dr Fell n'était que la petite amie d'Alaric. Elle n'en gardait que des souvenirs flous et incertains. Mais Elena n'avait pas oublier que Meredith avait soutenu sa famille lorsque Alaric était devenu fou. Jeremy lui se souvenait encore qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie, il y a quelques semaines, d'une bande de vampires assoiffés de sang.

Stefan se leva de son siège et prit place devant le cercueil de Meredith. Il sorti une feuille de sa poche et entama son discours.

-Pour le peu que j'ai connue d'elle, le Dr Meredith Fell était une femme extraordinaire. Le genre de personne qui offre et qui donne naturellement, sans rien demander en échange. Elle se faisait un devoir d'aider ceux qui en avaient besoin autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle avait la capacité de voir le bon chez les autres, même lorsqu'ils faisaient tout pour le cacher. Sa perte laissera un grand vide qui ne pourra être comblé...

* * *

Caroline et Tyler se tenaient à la lisière de la forêt, assistant à la cérémonie à l'abri des regards du conseil.

-Le Dr Fell avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Dit Tyler.

-Elle l'était. Répondit Caroline.

Il lui tendit sa flasque d'alcool qu'elle accepta.

-Je m'inquiète pour Matt. Dit-elle.

-Ouais...moi aussi.

Une branche craqua derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent, à l'affût. Alexia venait d'arriver par la forêt, habillé d'une robe noire et de hauts talents.

-Bonjour Caroline. Dit-elle. Tyler.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faite ici? Demanda Tyler d'un ton agressif.

-Je viens honorer la mémoire de Meredith. C'était l'une de mes amies...

-Votre amie?! S'indigna Caroline. Vous l'avez faite chanté, vous avec même essayé de la tuer...Vous ne méritez même pas d'être ici!

-Mais toi si? Répliqua Alexia. Tu te crois meilleure que moi? Après tout, tu as du sang sur les mains aussi, on en a tous.

Elle eut un sourire satisfait lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Caroline blêmir. Alexia venait d'utiliser ses propres mots pour la déstabiliser.

-On se reverra bientôt. Dit-elle avant de s'avancer vers le cimetière, une expression faussement bouleversé sur le visage.

-Tu n'a qu'un mot à dire, et on s'en débarrasse. Dit Tyler.

-Non! Protesta Caroline. Tu ne comprend pas...Tout est de ma faute!

-Bien-sur que non!

-J'ai déjà tué Carter, je ne veux pas être responsable de la mort de la mère aussi. On quittera la ville quand tout cela sera terminé.

Elle croisa les bras et tourna son regard vers la foule rassemblé plus loin, marquant ainsi la fin de la conversation.

* * *

-Très beau discours. Commenta Elena lorsque Stefan eut terminé.

-Merci. Mais c'est Damon qui l'a écrit.

-Damon?

-Oui. Il m'a demandé de le lire à sa place parce que, je cite: "Les cérémonies larmoyantes c'est pas mon truc"

-Et où il est maintenant?

* * *

Damon marchait dans la forêt sans destination précise. Il avait besoin de mettre ses idées au claire, mais c'était impossible avec les derniers événements. Il eut une pensée pour Meredith et une colère noire le submergea à nouveau. Elle n'aurait jamais du être mêlé à tout ça, elle n'avait rien demandé...

Ne pouvant plus se contrôler, il envoya son poing contre un arbre qui se brisa en deux, puis en déracina un autre qu'il envoya au sol. Il continua ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, libérant toute sa rage et sa frustration.

Lorsqu'il terminé, il s'assit sur le tronc d'une de ses victimes végétales, quelques larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il devait se ressaisir.

* * *

Jeremy avait raccompagné Bonnie chez elle, afin de laisser les autres s'entretenir à propos du "problème des Jumeaux". Tandis qu'il conduisait, il se demandait combien de temps ils devraient la tenir à l'écart de leur conversations.

-Où est Matt? Demanda soudain Bonnie. Je ne l'ai pas vu à l'enterrement, ni au lycée hier.

-Il... Il n'est pas en ville, il est allé rendre visite à sa mère à Atlanta.

-Oh...

Jeremy hésita avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Comment tu te sens Bonnie?

Elle réfléchis un instant avant de répondre.

-Bien, en fait, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien...Désolé, je ne devrais pas dire ça, on vient d'assister à un enterrement mais...j'ai l'impression que je n'avais pas souris depuis une éternité.

Jeremy se senti plus léger. Bonnie était revenue à la case départ, et il espérait qu'ils obtiendraient tous cette chances bientôt.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dis? Demanda Stefan.

-"On se reverra bientôt". Répéta Caroline. Le message avait l'air assez clair.

-Tu devrais peut-être envisager de quitter la ville plus tôt. Proposa Elena.

-Hors de question! Vous ne pourrez pas battre les jumeaux à vous trois, vous aurez besoin de nous.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, jusqu'à ce que Stefan reprenne la parole.

-Bon, et si on allait au Mystic Grill, porter un toast à Meredith...

-On a pas le temps pour ça. Répliqua une voix derrière eux.

Damon venait d'arriver, au volant de sa décapotable.

-Damon, je suis vraiment désolé... Commença Elena.

-On a pas le temps d'être désolé non plus. Si on veut avoir une chance contre les jumeaux, on doit commencer à s'entraîner sérieusement.

Elena hocha la tête et les quatre vampires montèrent dans la voitures, plus déterminés que jamais.

* * *

Après l'enterrement, Alexia retourna dans son bureau et alluma son ordinateur. Grâce au caméras cachés par le shérif, elle pouvait surveiller la maison du lac à n'importe quel moment.

La propriété était vide, ses occupants étant surement encore au cimetière. Mais au bout d'un moment, Tyler Lockwood apparut dans son écran. Il passa par le salon, monta les escaliers et entra dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche.

Après un rapide calcul, Alexia déduit la distance qui la séparait de la maison du lac. Il était temps de frapper.

* * *

Derrière le manoir des Salvatore se trouvait un grand terrain vague où s'était rassemblés Stefan, Damon, Elena et Jeremy. Caroline ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Damon jugea d'un regard septique ses chaussures.

-Blondie...Tu compte vraiment te battre avec des talons de dix centimètres?

Avec toute la dignité dont elle était capable, Caroline retira ses lunettes de soleil et se positionna devant Damon.

-Attaque moi. Le défia-t-elle.

-Hein?

-Va-s'y, attaque moi.

Damon se jeta d'un bond sur Caroline. Elle l'arrêta en plein vol, le saisit par le bras et l'envoya valser à plusieurs mètres avant de s'écraser contre un arbre.

-Oh merde! Lâcha Elena. Comment...

-C'est le sang de Klaus. Expliqua Caroline. Depuis qu'il m'en a donné j'ai un surplus d'énergie en moi. J'imagine que ça a ses avantages de sucer l'hybride originel.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

-Oh, désolé...C'est pas ce que je voulais dire...ça sonnait mieux dans ma tête.

L'entrainement dura plusieurs heures. Elena et Jeremy, qui avaient été formés au combat par Alaric, bénéficiaient d'un avantage, malgré leur jeune age et leur condition.

Caroline s'éloigna du groupe et se dirigea vers le manoir. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle descendit à la cave et se servit une poche de sang. C'est alors que son téléphone lui signala l'arrivé d'un message vidéo. Curieuse, elle l'ouvrit et démarra la vidéo. Aussitôt Tyler apparut sur l'écran, attaché à une chaise, à moitié inconscient, plusieurs pieux en bois le transperçant à différents endroits du corps. Caroline plaqua sa main sur la bouche pour se retenir de hurler. La caméra tourna et laissa apparaître le visage d'Alexia.

-Salut toi! Dit-elle. J'espère que je ne dérange pas. Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on règle nos problèmes toi et moi. Retrouve moi devant ma maison, et surtout vient seul.

Le cerveau tournant à toute vitesse, Caroline tendis l'oreille pour écouter les autres; ils étaient encore en plein entrainement.

Elle sorti par la fenêtre et quitta le manoir sans être vue.

* * *

Lorsque Matt se réveilla, un faible rai de lumière lui caressait le visage. Il se leva et remarqua que la porte de la cave si longtemps verrouillé était maintenant légèrement entrouverte. Il grimpa les marches avec hésitation, se demandant ce qui arriverait s'il tentait de s'enfuir. Après tout, il n'avait pas revu Meredith depuis deux jours et commençaient à redouter le pire.

Il se décida finalement à quitter sa prison. La lumière du jour l'éblouie. Il s'avança dans le couloir, jetant sans arrêt des regards autour de lui. La maison semblait à première vue déserte. Il arriva au hall d'entré sans croiser personne sur son chemin. Il aurait du se douter que quelque chose clochait, mais l'espoir de retrouver sa liberté était trop grand. Il courut vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit. Aussitôt il se cogna à une barrière invisible qui le projeta en arrière.

Tandis qu'il tentait de reprendre ses esprits, une voix résonna à ses oreilles.

-Misao? C'est toi qui a ouvert la cave?

Shinichi descendait les escaliers, surpris. Misao apparut dans le couloir sans que Matt ne l'ai vu arriver.

-Je me suis dis qu'il en avait peut-être marre de rester là-bas. Dit-elle simplement.

Elle se posta devant un miroir et commença à se maquiller.

-De toute façon, il ne peut pas sortir.

La façon qu'ils avaient de parler lui comme s'il n'était qu'un meuble agaça Matt au plus au point.

Shinichi jeta un regard à sa montre.

-Il va falloir y aller si on veut les rattraper.

-Où est-ce que vous allez? Demanda Matt.

-On a encore quelques petites affaires à régler. Dit Shinichi en se dirigeant vers la porte. Alors soit sage pendant qu'on n'est pas là, ne fais pas de bêtise.

-Qu'es-ce qui est arrivé à Meredith? Demanda Matt.

Misao, qui avait rejoins son frère devant la porte d'entré, lui lança un dernier regard.

-On l'a tué. Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

* * *

Caroline arriva devant la maison du maire. Elle entendit les battement frénétiques d'un cœur venant du garage.

Celui-ci était ouvert et plongé dans l'obscurité. Caroline entra avec hésitation et alluma la lumière. Elle eut à peine le temps de repérer Alexia que celle-ci pointa son fusil vers elle et ouvrit le feu. La balle toucha Caroline en pleine poitrine et elle s'écroula au sol. Tyler, toujours attaché et bâillonné, poussa un cris étouffé et se tortilla sur sa chaise. Alexia sorti un pieu de sa ceinture et s'approcha du corps allongé au sol. Elle s'agenouilla à ses cotés, savourant chaque instant. Mais au moment où elle levait le bras pour lui donner le coup fatale, Caroline disparut.

Elle s'était relevé, avec des gestes beaucoup trop rapides pour les yeux humains, et se tenait maintenant devant Alexia. Elle baissa la fermeture éclaire de son gilet, dévoilant ainsi son secret.

-Des poches de sangs?

-A force de te faire kidnapper et torturer à chaque fois, tu apprend quelques trucs. Expliqua Caroline.

Elle saisit Alexia par les épaules et l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur du fond. Elle se précipita ensuite vers Tyler et entreprit de le détacher.

-Désolé, ça va faire mal. Dit-elle.

Elle lui retira tous les pieux qui lui passait par le corps, grimaçant à chacun de ses grognements de douleurs. Le hissant sur son épaule, elle s'approchait de la sortie lorsque Alexia se releva et tira sur une corde à proximité. Caroline remarqua alors les sceaux suspendu au plafond. Ils s'abaissèrent d'un seul mouvement, reversant un liquide qui les brûla comme de l'acide. De la verveine.

Profitant de leur moments de faiblesse, Alexia mit la main sur une télécommande et appuya sur le bouton principal. La porte du garage commença à descendre automatiquement. Caroline et Tyler échangèrent un regard et celui-ci comprit ce qu'elle comptait faire.

-Caroline, non...

Elle attrapa Tyler par le colle et le lança à travers l'espace laissé entre la porte et le sol. Il fut dehors avant que la porte ne se referme complètement, laissant Caroline seule avec son bourreau. Elle se retourna lentement, faisant face à son ennemie.

Alexia avait repris son fusil et lui tira cette fois dans les jambes, la faisant tomber au sol.

-Je ne voulais pas le tuer. Dit Caroline. C'était un accident.

Alexia lutta pour retenir les larmes qui lui montaient au yeux.

-Tu crois que tes excuses m'intéressent?

Elle saisit un pieu et lui enfonça dans le ventre.

-Il es mort, connasse de sangsue! Hurla-t-elle. C'était mon seul fils et tu l'a tué!

Alexia leva son pieu en l'air et s'apprêta à frapper en plein cœur. Mais lorsque elle abaissa le bras, son arme ne rencontra que le sol dur et froid. Caroline avait disparut.

Elle se retrouva au milieu de la forêt, sans comprendre comment elle était arrivé là. Un morceau de papier gisait à ses cotés, comportant un message marqué par une écriture fine et allongée:

_On a encore besoin de vous deux. Essaie de rester en vie._

_XoXo_

_S&M _

* * *

Bonnie s'apprêtait à quitter le Mystic Grill lorsqu'elle remarqua une jeune femme assise seule à une table. Elle était noire, grande et de forte carrure. Bonnie déduit qu'elle était nouvelle en ville, pourtant son visage lui semblait étrangement familier.

L'étrangère tourna la tête vers elle et Bonnie se rendit compte qu'elle la fixait depuis un bon moment.

-Je suis désolé, dit-elle, mais est-ce qu'on se connait?

-Peut-être bien... Je m'appelle Lucy.

* * *

Caroline était allongée sur son lit, silencieuse, le regard perdu dans le vide. Tyler enta dans la pièce d'un pas hésitant.

-Est-ce que ça va? Demanda-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas sure. Répondit-elle.

Il monta sur le lit et la prit dans ses bras.

-On s'en sortira. La rassura-t-il. Tout ça sera bientôt finis.

Caroline s'accrocha à lui et des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux.

-Je ne mérite pas ça. Dit-elle, la voix brisé par l'émotion. J'ai toujours fais de mon mieux, je me suis toujours contrôlée...

-Chut...je sais...

-Ce n'est pas juste! Je n'ai jamais voulut tout ça!

Tyler resserra son étreinte et elle pleura sur son épaule un long moment.

* * *

Elena retrouva Lucy au Mystic Grill. Elle était assise à une table et discutait avec Bonnie.

-Hey...J'espère que je ne dérange pas. Dit-elle.

-Salut Elena. L'accueillit Bonnie. Je te présente Lucy, c'est ma cousine, en quelque sorte.

-On s'est déjà rencontré. Dit Lucy. C'est fou comme le monde est petit. Ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil à Elena.

Le téléphone de Bonnie sonna à cet instant.

-C'est mon père. Dit-elle. Il vient de revenir en ville, il faut que j'y aille!

Elle ramassa ses affaires et quitta le bar, laissant Elena et Lucy seules.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis? Demanda Elena, nerveuse.

-Rien qui concerne le surnaturel. La rassura Lucy. On a juste discuté.

Elena tira une chaise et s'assit en face d'elle.

-J'ai...une petite faveur à te demander. Ça concerne mon amie Caroline.

-J'écoute.

-Je sais que tu dois garder des forces pour tuer les jumeaux, mais tu pense pouvoir exécuter un sort d'abord?

-Tout dépend du sort. Répondit Lucy.

Elena se pencha vers elle et lui exposa son plan.

* * *

Les Mikaelson trouvèrent une station de camions près de Mystic Falls. Jacob hypnotisa un camionneur pour pouvoir "emprunter" son véhicule sans payer ni répondre à la moindre question embarrassante. Klaus fit monter le cercueils de Rebekah à l'intérieur, ainsi qu'un caisson contenant plusieurs poches de sang.

-Je m'occupe du camion. Dit Jacob. J'ai appris à conduire ce genre d'engin après ma résurrection.

-Où est-ce qu'on va aller? Demanda Elijah.

-En Nouvelle Orléans. Répondit Klaus. Il y a plusieurs sorcières puissantes qui pourront libérer Rebekah, mes hybrides m'y attendent, et il y a même quelques loups qui pourraient rejoindre mon armé.

Après un léger silence, il ajouta:

-Je pense qu'on sera heureux là-bas.

-Ame futte ji katamaru. Dit Kol

Ses deux frères tournèrent vers lui des yeux ronds.

-C'est un proverbe japonais. Expliqua-t-il. Ça veut dire: Après la pluie le beau temps.

-Depuis quand tu parles le Japonais toi?

Kol hocha les épaules.

-On apprend des choses en mille ans.

* * *

-C'est une mauvaise idée. Répéta Lucy.

-Ecoute, tout ce que tu auras à faire, c'est d'appeler la police, lancer le sort et le rompre au bon moment.

-Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète. Tu pourrais y passer.

Elena poussa un soupir.

-Ça va aller, contente toi de suivre le plan...

* * *

Après sa confrontation avec Caroline, Alexia s'était rapidement changé et avait demandé une réunion du conseil. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle lui avait échappé à nouveau. Apparemment ces amis avaient plus de ressources que prévu. Bien que très peu compétent, le conseil était sa dernière carte et elle était décidé à la jouer.

Alors qu'elle se dirigea vers le QG, elle l'aperçut à nouveau. Caroline roulait dans une voiture de location, des lunettes de soleils lui cachant les yeux. Elle espérait sans doute ne pas être reconnue ainsi. Alexia changea de trajectoire et la suivit. Une fois loin des maisons et des bâtiments, le maire gara sa voiture et continua à pied. Caroline arriva à la sortie de la ville. Elle quitta véhicule et tenta d'appeler quelqu'un. Elle était seule, sans défense, aucun témoin...Cette fois-ci, elle ne la ratera pas.

Elle sorti son arme de sa poche et la pointa vers elle. La première balle la manqua de peu et alla se loger dans le rétroviseur. Caroline se jeta sur le coté lorsque Alexia répliqua avec une séries de tires, détruisant les vitres de la voiture et trouant sa carcasse. La vampire se réfugia derrière la voiture et porta ses mains au dessus de son visage pour se protéger des éclats de verres. N'ayant aucune arme avec elle, elle se saisit d'une pierre et la jeta avec une force surhumaine sur Alexia qui se baissa à temps pour l'éviter. Celle-ci sorti une bombe à verveine dans sa poche et s'apprêta à la lancer sur la vampire lorsque soudain, le bruit d'une sirène se fit entendre. En quelques secondes, des voitures de police apparurent, encerclant les deux protagonistes. Des hommes en uniformes en sortirent et ordonnèrent au maire de poser ses armes.

-Je ne fais que mon travail. Dit Alexia.

Le shérif apparut et sorti des menottes.

-Alexia Walters, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour tentative...

-Imbéciles, c'est un vampire! Tuez là! Cria Alexia qui commençait à perdre patience.

Le shérif continua son récit des droits sans l'écouter.

-...Pour tentative de meurtre à l'encontre d'Elena Gilbert.

-Quoi?!

La personne derrière la voiture se releva, s'exposant ainsi à la vue de tous. Ces cheveux n'étaient pas blonds platines mais bruns, sa peau n'était pas blanche mais mâte légèrement hâlé. Le maire venait de s'attaquer à Elena Gilbert

-Non...Dit-elle. C'est impossible.

-Désolé. Dit Elena avec un sourire satisfait. Vous avez du me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

* * *

A la nuit tombée, les Mikaelson choisirent de s'arrêter dans un motel. Après avoir hypnotisé le gérant, ils garèrent le camion et la voiture dans le parking et prirent chacun une chambre.

Klaus était sorti depuis un moment à la recherche d'une sorcière qui habitait la région. Il ne s'attendais pas à se qu'elle règle leurs problèmes d'un coup de baguette magique, mais il espérait au moins obtenir quelques informations utiles.

Jacob était sorti fumer une cigarette lorsqu'il vit Kol monter dans le camion. Intrigué, il le suivit à l'intérieur.

L'originel avait ouvert le coffre contenant les poches de sang et en saisit une entre ses mains.

-Ne bois pas ça. Dit Jacob. C'est le sang du sosie.

Kol tourna la tête vers lui, un étrange sourire au lèvres.

-Je sais...

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Jacob devint nerveux.

-Tu n'es pas Kol...

-Non

* * *

Klaus arriva devant le motel et aperçut son cadet à l'extérieur, en train de passer des poches de sang à un loup qui les tenaient entre sa gueule. Lorsqu'elle le vit arriver, la bête tourna les talons et s'enfuit dans la forêt. Klaus apparut devant Kol et le plaqua contre le mur.

-Shinichi! Gronda. J'aurais du m'en douter, le proverbe japonais, ton comportement bizarre pendant le voyage...

Shinichi élargit les lèvres de Kol en un sourire malsain.

-Vous êtes malin. Dit-il. Comme votre père...malheureusement pour lui.

Il éclata d'un rire aiguë qui eut pour effet de glacer le sang de l'originel.

Il se précipita vers le parking. Du sang coulait du camion fermé.

Lorsque Kol retrouva le contrôle de son corps, il trouva son grand-frère debout au milieu du parking, le corps secoué de tremblements.

-Nik...qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Il vit alors le corps de Jacob allongé dans le camion, un grand cratère dans le thorax, là où se trouvait son cœur.

-Oh mon dieu...

Ne tenant plus sur ses jambes, Klaus tomba à genoux. Des larmes échappèrent à ses yeux et s'écrasèrent au sol. Il poussa un hurlement de rage.

* * *

Elena rentra du commissariat tard le soir, la police l'ayant retenu pour l'interroger. Caroline l'attendait dans son salon, le visage fermé, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris?! Lança-t-elle.

Elena ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Caroline ne lui laissa pas l'occasion.

-Tu te rend compte qu'elle aurais put te tuer?! Mais à quoi tu pensais bon sang?!

Encore une fois, Elena tenta de répliquer, mais en vain.

-Comment tu crois que je l'aurais vécu si ma meilleure amie était morte par ma faute? Continua Caroline

Elle s'avança et pointa son index devant elle.

-Ne refais plus jamais un coup pareil!

Puis, sans crier gare, elle lui sauta dessus et la pris dans ces bras. Elena lui rendit doucement son étreinte.

-Merci! Dit Caroline d'un ton plus doux.

-De rien.

Elles furent interrompue par la sonnerie de la porte.

-Qui ça peut être à cet heure? S'étonna Elena.

Elle ouvrit la porte, laissant apparaître Klaus sur le seuil. Celui-ci n'était pas en bon état. Malgré son air faussement détaché, il avait les traits tirés et des cernes sous les yeux. Les deux jeunes femmes se braquèrent aussitôt.

-Bonsoir, mesdames

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda brusquement Caroline. On t'a déjà donné les poches de sang et le cercueil.

Klaus eut un léger sourire.

-J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez un plan pour tuer les jumeaux. Dit-il. Je veux en faire parti.

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre (23) sera le dernier. Après je posterais peut-être un épilogue, je n'en suis pas encore sur...**


	23. Fallen To Pieces

**_Chapitre 23_**: **Fallen to pieces **

Elena descendit à la cuisine et y retrouva Jeremy. Il tenait entre ses mains la potion à base d'herbe que lui avait faite Bonnie il y a quelques semaines. C'était grâce à elle qu'il pouvait ressusciter sans devenir fou. Aujourd'hui, la fiole était presque vide. Elena poussa un soupir.  
-On a prit l'habitude de se reposer sur Bonnie, trop souvent.  
-J'imagine que je devrais faire plus attention à l'avenir. Dit Jeremy.  
Elena aurait voulu pouvoir se confier à Bonnie en ces moments difficiles. Depuis que les jumeaux avaient son sang, elle s'attendait à rendre l'âme à n'importe quel moment. Ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à vaincre les jumeaux, ils devaient encore s'entraîner. Mais Klaus avait assuré que Shinichi et Misao commencerait d'abord par utiliser le sang des originaux, et Damon lui avait promis qu'au moindre signe, ils attaqueraient.  
Elle porta son attention sur le journal télévisé. Le reporteur prononça le nom d'Alexia Walters.  
-Monte le son! Cria Elena.  
Jeremy s'exécuta.  
"...Arrêté deux jours plus tôt pour tentative de meurtre et en attente d'un procès, l'ancien maire de la ville semble semble avoir disparut de sa cellule pendant la nuit. Nous rappelons à nos téléspectateur que Mlle Walters est dangereuse et psychologiquement instable..."  
-C'est pas possible...

Matt fut réveillé par le volume assourdissant d'une musique qui lui parvenait jusqu'à sa nouvelle chambre. Il suivit la source du bruit qui le mena au salon. Les jumeaux se déhanchaient à un rythme endiablé, ne remarquant même pas sa présence. Ils tombèrent d'un seul mouvement sur le canapé, essoufflés.  
-Montre les moi encore! Dit Misao.  
Shinichi ouvrit sa veste et sorti de la poche intérieur trois fioles pleines d'un liquide rouge.  
-Kol. Dit-il en montrant la première. Elijah...Klaus...et la meilleure: Elena.  
Il sorti une quatrième fiole.  
-Je ne me souviens pas qu'un sosie ne nous ai jamais causé autant de problèmes. Dit Misao.  
-Ils n'avaient pas tous des vampires et des sorcières pour amis.  
Le cœur de Matt fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Ils avaient le sang d'Elena.  
-Et Katherine? Demanda Misao.  
-Disparue. Cette grace sait s'y prendre pour rester en vie.  
-Je ne veux plus attendre. On pourra se passer d'elle.  
-Vous avez eut tout ce que vous vouliez. Dit Matt. Pourquoi vous me gardez ici? Je ne vous suis d'aucune utilité.  
Misao s'approcha, le prit par la main et l'invita sur le canapé.  
-Tu ne rend pas compte de ton importance. Lui dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux. Tu vois, tes amis ont peut-être le pendule, mais nous, nous t'avons toi: le seul humain de la bande.  
Tandis que Matt tentait de comprendre ses paroles, un nouvel arrivant fit son entré.  
-Bonjour. Dit Alexia.  
Matt se releva aussitôt, piqué au vif.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici?  
Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, Misao fit passer sa main devant son visage. Il s'écroula au sol, inconscient.  
-Il ne doit pas savoir que je fais parti du plan. Dit Alexia.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas. La rassura Shinichi. Il aura tout oublié à son réveil...Vous l'avez?  
Alexia prit place à leur coté et sortie une feuille de sa poche.  
-Ce n'était pas facile d'entrer dans mon ancien cabinet sans me faire voire.  
Shinici prit le papier entre ses mains et l'examina. C'était le contrat de propriété du nouveau manoir des Salvatore. L'année dernière, ils avaient donné la maison à Elena pour la protéger. Alexia était encore une avocate à cette époque et elle s'était occupé de l'opération.  
-Parfait. Dit Shinichi.  
Il fit passer sa main sur le document et le nom d'Elena Gilbert fut remplacé par le sien. Il sorti un stylo de sa poche et signa en bas de la page.  
-Et c'est tout? Demanda-t-il.  
-Juridiquement parlant, vous êtes le propriétaire. Pourquoi voulez-vous cette maison?  
-Elle a été bâtie sur un lieu sacré. Expliqua Misao. Une très ancienne sorcière y a été enterré. C'est là que nous voulons faire notre rituel.  
Lorsqu'ils l'avaient libéré la nuit dernière, ils lui avaient expliqué en quoi consistait leur plan sans lui épargner le moindre détail. Elle n'avait montré aucune émotion à l'évocation du sacrifice des sosies. Seul sa vengeance comptait.  
-Elle a déjà tout perdu. Dit Misao lorsqu'elle fut seule avec son frère. Et il n'y a rien de plus dangereux qu'une personne qui n'a plus rien à perdre.

Lorsque Stefan se réveilla le matin, il senti le souffle lui manquer. Il tenta de prendre une grande bouffé d'air, mais ce dernier semblait inexistant dans la pièce. Suffocant, il quitta son lit et descendit au rez-de-chaussé. Damon se tenait à genoux, essayant vainement de respirer lui aussi.  
-On...ne...peut pas...rester ici. Articula-t-il difficilement.  
Il se releva, pris son petit frère par le col et le traîna vers la porte d'entré. D'un bond, les Salvatore se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur, aspirant de grandes bouffés d'air frais.  
-Bordel, mais c'était quoi ça?! Cria Stefan.  
Damon se releva et s'avança vers l'intérieur, mais il fut bloqué par une barrière invisible.  
-C'est comme si...on avait pas été invité.  
-Quoi? Mais la maison nous appartiens!  
-Non, plus maintenant. Dit une voix derrière eux.  
Shinichi venait d'apparaître dans le hall, portant le corps inanimé de Matt sur son épaule. Misao vint le rejoindre, une feuille à la main.  
-En fait, elle est à nous.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Demanda Stefan.  
-On a un rituel à exécuter, on ne veut pas être dérangés. Dit Misao.  
Elle leva le doigt et la porte se referma sur eux.  
Les Salvatore échangèrent un regard.  
-Appelle tout de monde. Dit Damon. On attaque plus tôt que prévus.

Shinichi et Misao descendirent directement au sous-sol. Il y avait un réfrigérateur contre le mur, et la porte menant à leur cellule de torture personnelle. Misao pénétra dans la petite pièce, puis retourna sur ses pas.  
-C'est ici. Dit-elle.  
Shinichi posa Matt au sol, puis attrapa la main de sa sœur et ils fermèrent les yeux en même temps. Concentrant leur force sur le même objectif, ils provoquèrent une explosion dans la cellule. Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent à nouveau, un énorme trou se trouvait au centre. Ils y sautèrent à pied joint et se retrouvèrent dans une grotte souterraine. Au fond de la grotte, ils virent le corps de la veille sorcière, allongé sur un bloc de pierre, entouré de divers objets, le visage paisible. Ils s'avancèrent vers elle, mais sans pouvoir l'atteindre. Le lit mortuaire était protégé par un puissant sortilège qui les empêchait de canaliser les pouvoirs de la sorcière. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était possible.  
-On y est arrivé.  
Misao mit la main dans son sac et en sorti une plaquette contenant plusieurs fioles remplies de sang. Elle et Shinichi se mirent à genoux devant l'autel et commencèrent à chanter une incantation dans une langue ancienne.

Au manoir des jumeaux, Alexia entra la clé dans la serrure approprié et la tourna. La porte s'ouvrit sur plusieurs dizaines de caissons en verres. Les sosies y reposaient, plongés dans le coma. Alexia sorti son arme et se mit à tirer sur les cercueils de verres, les brisants un à un et réveillant leurs occupants.

Klaus arriva le premier au manoir, suivis par Elena, Jeremy, Caroline, Tyler et Lucy.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Klaus  
-Les jumeaux possèdent la maison. Expliqua Damon. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait, mais maintenant ils sont les seuls à pouvoir nous inviter à entrer.  
-Arrêtez moi si je me trompe, mais c'est Lucy ici présente qui doit les tuer. Et elle, elle peut entrer.  
Lucy lâcha un rire moqueur.  
-Si tu crois que je vais entrer là-dedans seule...  
Klaus s'approcha dangereusement d'elle, mais avant qu'il n'ai put la toucher, il senti une douleur aiguë à la tête. Le pendule avait rendue Lucy plus forte.  
-Arrêtez! Cria Stefan. Il y a peut-être un moyen d'entrer. Shinichi et Misao avaient un papier administratif avec eux, c'est surement grâce à ça qu'il ont eut la maison. Il est posé sur la table du salon en ce moment.  
-Ok. Dit Jeremy. Si Lucy et moi on arrive à entrer, on pourrait l'avoir et changer les noms par magie.  
Tandis que le groupe évaluait le pour et le contre, les vampires présents sentirent un léger malaise, suivis d'une sensation de vertige.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Elena.  
-C'est eux. Comprit Klaus. Ils canalisent l'énergie de notre ligné pour leur rituel.  
-Alors, ça veut dire que ça a déjà commencé? S'inquiéta Caroline.  
-On a plus beaucoup de temps...

Alexia s'était installé dans un fauteuil et sirotait un verre d'alcool tandis que les sosies déambulaient dans le couloir. Réveillés après plusieurs années de sommeil et terrorisés, ils ne remarquèrent pas sa présence. Ils cherchaient un moyen de quitter le manoir, mais celui-ci était protégé par la magie.  
Soudain, trois hommes à l'épaisse chevelure blonde, identiques comme des triplets, furent pris en même temps de vertiges. Ils tombèrent aux sols et furent prit de convulsions pendant plusieurs secondes, puis leur corps s'immobilisa.  
Les autres prisonniers qui avaient retenu leurs souffles pendant le phénomène, étaient maintenant atteints d'une hystérie collective. Ils couraient dans tout les sens, brisaient des meubles contre les portes et les fenêtres en espérant trouver une échappatoire.  
Alexia les regarda tomber les uns après les autres.

Shinichi et Misao avait aspiré la vie de toutes les lignés. Il leur manquait le sang de Katherine et Rebekah, mais ils n'en auront pas besoin. Le mur de protection commençait à céder, le sang d'Elena suffirait.  
Tandis que Misao levait le flacon, un cailloux vola dans sa direction à une vitesse anormal et le percuta de plein fouet. Le récipient explosa dans les mains de Misao.  
Les jumeaux se retournèrent et virent les six vampires se tenir devant eux. Lucy était derrière eux, le pendule à la main.  
-Bien joué. Dit Shinichi en contemplant la tache de sang au sol. Ce n'est pas grave, on se servira à la source.  
Soudain, une partie du plafond derrière les jumeaux explosa, laissant un grand trou au milieux. Une silhouette apparut, suspendu dans les aires. D'abord, ils crurent à un pantin, mais c'était Matt. Il était suspendu par une corde enroulé autour de son cou. Son visage était rouge et il se débattait en suffocant, essayant de respirer.  
-Matt! Hurlèrent Elena et Caroline.  
-Bien! Cria Shinichi pour couvrir leurs hurlements. Donnez-nous gentiment le pendule et on le libérera.  
-Non! Cria Klaus.  
Mais Caroline l'avait déjà arraché des mains de Lucy.  
-Met le dans le coffre. Ordonna Shinichi.  
Elle remarqua la présence d'un coffre par terre et y déposa le pendule.  
-Maintenant...Elena, vient nous le donner.  
Le cœur d'Elena fit un bond. Elle savait que si elle s'approchait, ils prendraient son sang à nouveau. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix.  
Tandis qu'Elena s'approchait avec le coffre à la main, Lucy eut une idée. Elle sorti une poudre blanche de sa poche et s'approcha discrètement de Klaus. Trop concentré sur Elena, les jumeaux ne lui prêtèrent pas un regard.  
-Klaus, vous me faite confiance? Chuchota-t-elle.  
-Non. Répondit l'hybride.  
-Tans-pis!  
Elle jeta la poudre blanche à ses pieds et une épaisse fumée l'entoura.  
Lorsqu'elle fut dissipé, Klaus avait disparu. A sa place se tenait Matt, les larmes aux yeux, respirant à grands coups.  
Aussitôt, Elena recula de plusieurs pas. Les jumeaux se retournèrent d'un même geste. Klaus se tenait derrière eux, la corde déchiré entre ses mains. Il donna un coup de pied dans le coffre entre les mains de Misao et l'objet vola à travers la grotte pour atterrir au pied de Lucy.  
-Enfoiré! Crasha Misao.  
Elle lui sauta sauvagement dessus tandis que Shinichi se dirigeait vers le reste de la bande. Les deux frères envoyèrent des bombes d'aconit dans sa direction, mais il les fit exploser en plein vol avant même qu'elle ne l'atteigne.  
Matt et Jeremy se placèrent devant Lucy. Jeremy sorti deux pistolets et en tendis un à Matt.  
-Les balles sont imprégnés d'aconit. Expliqua-t-il. Dès qu'il approche, tu tire.  
Loin de Shinichi, Lucy leva le pendule et se mit à réciter une longue formule.  
Stefan, Damon et Tyler foncèrent sur Shinichi tandis qu'Elena et Caroline lui tiraient dessus à l'aide d'une arbalète. Mais il réussit à contre-attaquer chacune de leurs attaques. Il jeta Damon à terre, se servit de Tyler comme bouclier contres les assauts des deux filles, puis attrapa Stefan par le col et lui mordit le cou.  
Caroline réussit à lui loger un pieu d'aconit dans le cœur tandis qu'Elena se précipitait vers Stefan.  
-Klaus! Cria-t-elle.  
Mais celui-ci était occupé avec Misao. Il avait réussit à la dominer et l'avait acculé contre le mur. Il approcha sa main de sa poitrine mais elle réussit à stopper son geste à temps. Elle se libéra de son emprise en envoyant son genoux dans son ventre, puis enchaîna avec une série de coups de pied et de poing, ne laissant à l'hybride aucun répit. Son dernier coup lui laissa une profonde entaille sur la joue. Misao semblait satisfaire de son effet. Ses yeux étaient à présent jaunes et ses ongles avaient été remplacés par des griffes.  
-D'accord. Dit Klaus. Tu veux jouer à ça salope.  
Ses yeux devinrent jaunes également et des veines noires apparurent sous ses yeux. Il envoya son poing dans le visage de Misao, puis la saisit par sa queue de cheval et la jeta au sol. Elle se releva rapidement et le projeta contre le mur. Elle s'apprêtait à attaquer à nouveau, mais Klaus se saisit de son pied au dernier moment. Il l'a fit tourner et s'écraser contre le mur de pierre froid et dur.  
Lucy continuait de réciter son incantation lorsque le pendule se mit à vibrer violemment.  
-Ça commence. Murmura-t-elle.

Suivant les instructions des jumeaux, Alexia imbiba les cadavres des sosies d'essence, puis alluma une cigarette et la laissa tomber au sol. Le sort qui les retenaient prisonniers s'était brisé lorsqu'ils étaient tous morts. Alexia franchis la porte d'entré et s'éloigna tandis que le manoir prenait feu.  
Elle alla ensuite chez les Salvatore, pénétra dans le hall et se dirigea vers la cave. Elle réussit à se hisser dans la grotte à l'aide d'une corde. Le combat faisait rage. Elle se cacha derrière un rocher pour rester inaperçu, attendant son heure.  
Le combat entre Klaus et Misao devenait de plus en plus bestial et sauvage tandis que les deux hybrides s'abandonnaient à leurs cotés animales. Leurs mouvements étaient tellement rapides qu'il était impossible que dire qui avait le dessus sur l'autre.  
Shinichi s'était reçu plusieurs pieux d'aconit, mais il réussit à provoquer une rupture d'anévrisme général chez les vampires qui se tordaient à présent de douleur. Il avança vers Lucy, mais Jeremy et Matt ouvrirent le feu, le bombardant de balles d'aconit. Elles réussirent à le ralentir, mais sans pour autant le blesser réellement.  
Soudain, le pendule dans les mains de Lucy émit une lumière blanche qui s'intensifia alors qu'elle continuait à réciter le sort. Les combats s'arrêtèrent, tout le monde retenait son souffle. Misao se plaça à coté de Shinichi et ils tentèrent d'annuler le sort, mais sans résultats.  
-Baissez vous! Cria Lucy.  
La lumière blanche quitta le pendule et vola en un éclair vers les jumeaux. Au dernier moment, Shinichi s'interposa entre sa sœur et le sortilège qu'il reçut seul et de plein fouet. Son corps désarticulé fut projeté en arrière et il tomba lourdement au sol.  
-NON! Hurla Misao.  
Elle courut vers son frère et tenta de le réanimer.  
-Recommence! Cria Klaus à l'adresse de Lucy.  
Elle reformula son incantation tandis que Misao pleurait sur le corps de son frère.  
-Non! Non, non, non...pas encore...pas toi!  
Laissant ses émotions la submerger, elle perdit le contrôle de ses pouvoirs.  
-Ne me laisse pas seule...  
Le sol de la grotte se mit à trembler et des blocs de pierres commencèrent à tomber.

Alexia regarda la scène, consterné. La situation échappait à son contrôle, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Elle devait agir maintenant.  
Elle sorti de sa cachette, une arbalète à la main, et se mit à tirer sur les vampires, espérant toucher Caroline.  
Profitant du chaos général, Misao se transforma en loup et s'enfuit.  
L'un des pieux D'Alexia percuta le pendule de plein fouet. Sans subir de dégâts, celui-ci se mit à trembler tandis que la lumière blanche grandissait.  
-Je perd le contrôle! Hurla Lucy. Il va exploser!  
-C'est terminé, jette le! Cria Elena.  
Lucy lança l'objet au sol et le groupe se précipita hors de la grotte.  
Tandis qu'Alexia essayait de remonter à la surface, Tyler lui enfonça un pieu dans la gorge, lui ouvrant la jugulaire. Elle tomba sur le sol de la grotte et se fit engloutir par l'avalanche.  
Ils arrivèrent tous au rez-de-chaussé et foncèrent vers la sortie. Mais avant d'avoir put l'atteindre, le manoir explosa et le plafond s'écroula sur eux.

Elena se releva difficilement en se dégageant des morceaux de bois et de plâtre qui la coinçait. Le reste des vampires émergea des décombres avec des blessures superficiels. Il réussirent à dégager Jeremy, qui ne tarda pas à ressusciter grâce à sa bague. Lucy elle avait réussis à se protéger grâce à la magie.  
-Où est Matt? Demanda Caroline.  
Le cœur d'Elena fit un bond dans sa poitrine.  
-Matt?...Matt!  
Stefan regarda autour de lui et son regard fut attiré par ce qu'il restait de l'escalier. Une main ensanglanté apparaissait parmi les décombres.  
Il se précipita dans sa direction et le dégagea. Aussitôt Caroline se mordit le poignet et le mit sur les lèvres de l'humain.  
-Allez, réveille-toi, réveille-toi.  
Ils tendirent l'oreille, essayant de distinguer un battement de cœur, une respiration, le moindre signe de vie. Mais il n'y en avait plus aucun. Matt se contentait de regarder le vide, sa dernière expression figé sur le visage.  
-Merde! Dit Tyler, les larmes aux yeux. Merde! Merde! Merde!  
Jeremy tomba à genoux devant le cadavre. Caroline fondit en larme tendis qu'Elena tentait d'assimiler l'information.  
Il était mort.


	24. Épilogue

**_Épilogue:_**

_Music: Skylar Grey - Words_

Stefan retrouva son grand-frère dans les décombres de leur manoir. Il était en train de fourrer les vêtements qu'il avait put sauver dans une valise.  
-Tu t'en vas? S'inquiéta Stefan  
-C'était notre marché. Elena t'as choisis, je devais quitter la ville.  
-Mais tu es resté!  
-Pour vous aider oui. Maintenant Shinichi est mort et Misao est seule. Les jumeaux étaient forts lorsqu'ils restaient ensembles, sans son frère elle est perdue et vulnérable. On en a finis avec cette histoire.  
Il retourna son attention sur ses valises. Stefan ne voulait pas perdre son frère. Leur affrontement avec les jumeaux lui avait rappelé à quel point il avait été proche de Damon, et à quel point il était important pour lui.  
-Elena et moi on a rompue. Avoua-t-il.  
Damon se tourna vers lui surpris.  
-C'était un accord commun. Ajouta Stefan. Alors vu qu'aucun de nous deux n'a été choisis, je pense qu'on peut rester tout les deux.  
Damon s'approcha de son frère et posa sa main sur son épaule.  
-Ouais...ça me plairait bien.

Elena regardait le lac calme et clair sous le pont Wickery. Le lieu était chargé de souvenirs pour elle. C'est ici qu'elle avait perdu ses parents. C'est ici que Matt l'avait réconforté alors que sa vie était un enfer. Et c'est ici qu'elle avait donné sa vie pour lui. Son sacrifice s'était révélé inutile au final. Elena se souvient avec nostalgie lorsqu'ils sortaient ensembles. Ils se disaient qu'ils souvent en plaisantant qu'ils resteraient ensembles, se marieraient et ferait les plus beaux bébés de la terre...  
L'enterrement s'était déroulé plus tôt dans la journée. Le moment le plus dur fut lorsque Kelly Donnovan arriva en ville, elle n'avait pas revu son fils depuis plus d'un an et l'avait quitté en mauvais termes. Elle ne pourra jamais se rattraper.  
Jeremy fut encore forcé de mentir à Bonnie, lui expliquant que Matt avait été victime d'une fuite de gaz au manoir des Salvatore. Lucy avait décidé de rester en ville pour se rapprocher de sa cousine et l'aider dans sa période de deuil.  
Carol Lockwood étant redevenu maire de la ville, Tyler et Caroline purent rester en ville encore quelques temps sans craindre le conseil.  
Elena ne regrettait pas d'avoir rompu avec Stefan. Il valait mieux le tenir éloigné d'elle. Elle était maudite, elle apportait la mort à tout ce qu'elle aimait.  
Ils étaient tous dévastés par la mort de leur ami. Matt était la dernière chose qui les reliaient à leur ancienne vie normal.  
A présent plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant. Ils seraient tous changés à jamais.  
Elena jeta une rose dans l'eau et s'éloigna.


End file.
